O soro
by Suellen-san
Summary: Um soro que "cura" quase todos os males. Mas o que irá acontece se uma lenda conviver com pessoas inexistentes? E estranhos fenômenos começarem a surgir no Santuário.FICHAS FECHADAS! Parada por tempo indeterminado
1. Capítulo 1

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de lê.**

**Aviso: Fic pode sobre mudança como classificação ou conter tipo: Yaoi, Yuri e/ou casal hetero. Talvez palavra de baixo escalão, descrição de violência de quase todos os gêneros. Então aqueles que estão acompanhando estou a advertir. Para aqueles que não estão nem ai. Boa leitura.**

**Agradecimento: Primeiramente obrigada Ana essa fic é baseada em uma história que tinha escrito de presente de aniversário para ela. Gostaria de agradece a Saulo, sem a pequena ajuda dele acho que não teria seguido com a loucura de posta essa fic.**

**Resumo: Um soro que "cura" quase todos os males. Mas o que irá acontece se uma lenda conviver com pessoas inexistentes? E estranhos fenômenos começarem a surgir no Santuário.**

**Beta: Sem**

**O soro**

Em um prédio da fundação Graad, quatro pessoas contam a Saori uma história inacreditável. Mesmo com a prova viva estando na sua frente e os inúmeros relatórios na sua mesa, a jovem esta tão incrédula quando os dois cavaleiros que a acompanham na reunião.

- Então você não é mais cega...

- Eu sou cega. – Falou uma mulher de cabelo vermelho. – Temporariamente eu vejo o efeito do soro não foi tão eficaz em mim.

- Mas você me vê.

- Senhorita Kido...

- Saori, por favor.

- Sim eu vejo Saori. Seu avô, Mitsumasa Kido, tinha projetos paralelos antes de trazer a Senhorita para o Japão.

- Vocês estão cientes de quem somos? – Perguntou o chinês.

- Assim como nós não existimos. Você também é uma lenda. – Aponta para a jovem. – Sei que parecem loucura as nossas histórias, mas é a pura verdade. Alguns de nós estávamos entre a vida e a morte. E com esse soro tivemos uma segunda chance.

- Compreendo. – Falou a jovem Deusa. – Mas o que vocês querem comigo? Pelo que sei o projeto foi fechado há anos. Antes do meu avô falecer.

- Teoricamente o projeto ainda funciona. Eu e os outros ainda precisamos do soro, mas em doses menores. Porém os novos...

- Novos? – Interrompeu Shion. – Que dizer que vocês usam cobaias humanas...

- Olha aqui seu esquisito. – Falou a loira que só faltou avançar em cima do lemuriano. – Nós não fazemos experimentos. Eu sou a prova viva de que há uma possibilidade de viver de novo. E...

- Relaxe Ariel. – Um homem alto pousou a mão no ombro da loira que parou de falar. – Talvez se vocês ouvirem a história de Rafael, os três compreendam melhor o que fazemos.

- Você é Rafael? – Falou Dohko.

- Não. Eu sou Bruce. Minha história não é tão bonita quanto a dele. Você conta pra eles, Suely? Já que você tem mais contato com as nossas fichas.

- Tudo bem. – Assumiu a palavra a loira. – Rafael viveu uma vida normal antes do acidente. O carro onde ele estava foi esmagado por um caminhão que perdeu o controle na pista molhada. Naquela noite Rafael não teve sorte além do acidente e da demora do socorro ele quase perdeu a vida. – Ela voltou-se para o rapaz que estava encostado na parede perto da cortina longe da luz do sol. – Quando ele chegou ao hospital passou por inúmeras cirurgias e apesar de conseguir salvar a vida dele... Rafael passou a viver em estado vegetativo, nenhum médico acreditava que ele fosse voltar à vida.

Fez uma pausa e olhou os três que não sabiam da história. Ariel e Bruce sabiam de cor aquela história, sabiam do sofrimento do irmão mais velho dele e das decisões tomadas.

- Como eu fui a primeira depois do fracasso do soro I. Resolvemos tentar convencer o irmão dele que poderíamos trazê-lo de volta ou acabar com o sofrimento dele. – Abaixo a cabeça e continuou. – Contei a minha história e conseguimos a autorização para injetar o soro nele.

- E vejo que teve bons resultados. – Falou Shion que se surpreendeu com o olhar triste da ruiva assim que o olhou. – Não?

- Ele sofre e muito depois da primeira injeção. Mas voltou a mexer as mãos. Hugo, o irmão mais velho dele, nos proibiu de continuar. Porém conseguimos convencê-lo que se Rafael não desejasse continuar nós terminaríamos ali. Só que para nossa alegria ele seguiu. Hoje, como pode ver, Rafael é saudável e aparenta ser uma pessoa normal.

- A partir dele. – Tomou a palavra Bruce. – Conseguimos ajudar Ariel e a mim. Certo que tivemos uns efeitos colaterais. Mas nada que como o tempo para melhorar...

- Efeitos colaterais? – A Deusa se preocupou.

- Nada de grave, mas posso passar a Senhorita tudo que pode vim a ocorrer. – Retomou a falar a ruiva.

- Então o que vocês desejam de nós? – Questionou a Deusa.

- Queremos que vocês cuidem dos soros III. - Os três se assustaram ao ver Rafael próximo a mesa e falando. – Seria melhor, eles estarem em mãos seguras. Longe de olhos curiosos.

- Como...? – Dohko olhava sem entender como ele havia parado ali.

- Você se teletransportou? – Perguntou Shion mais assustado que os três.

- Não.

- Rafael tem um dom peculiar. – Tomou a palavra a ruiva. – Alguns dos efeitos colaterais variam de pessoa a pessoa. Por exemplo, Ariel nunca pegou numa arma, hoje ela sabe montar e desmontar qualquer arma mesmo ela nunca tenha visto ou pegado nela. Bruce consegue se infiltrar em qualquer lugar mesmo que às vezes ele dê uma descuidada. Já Rafael é o nosso prodígio.

- Prodígio?

- Sim. – Fitou a jovem Deusa que estava tão curiosa quando os dois cavaleiros. – Rafael é chamado de Sombra. Ele consegue ser quase invisível em qualquer lugar. Às vezes nem mesmo eu que sei desse dom não consigo me acostumar com as aparições dele.

- Só são esses efeitos colaterais?

- Há mais... Entretanto tem o lado mal...

Conversaram mais um pouco sobre os soros III e Saori resolveu hospedar temporariamente os jovens no Santuário. Claro que Suely ia passar informações sobre o soro e o que deveria ser feito em caso de reações adversas. Dohko olhou Shion que não sabia o que os esperava. Talvez aquele soro pudesse ajudar a humanidade já que ajudou os quatro no soro II. Porque não tentar?

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA:** Sim. Sou louca. E vou fazer uma fic de ficha apesar de ter inúmeras fics para terminar. Mas aqui estar. Duvidas podem me perguntar tentarei responder a todas. Bem talvez nesse primeiro capítulo nada seja esclarecido, mas com o tempo vocês iram entender. Todos os cavaleiros de ouros estão disponível isso inclui Shion menos Kanon porque eu o peguei (Eu ainda acho que eu deveria ter pegado o Miro. Mas não ia dá certo.). Voltando e parando de enrolar, estou aceitando quase tudo. Isso significa que se alguém desejar Yaoi por mim tudo bem isso vale para Yuri.

A história é bastante complicada. Basicamente ela será contada no decorrer na fic, mas tenham ciência que as pessoas curadas pelo soro III tem medo de todos que estão fora do projeto. O motivo será explicado também no decorrer da fic. Acho que é só.

**Ficha **

**Nome (sobrenome opcional):**

**Sexo:**

**Idade (entre 18 a 25):**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**História (O que aconteceu na sua vida para entrar no projeto. Tipo: acidente, doença ou deixe a sua imaginação fluir.):**

**Dom (Uma habilidade que você conseguiu desenvolver depois do soro):**

**Par (Só vale os dourados que inclui Shion): **

**O que seu par acha de você?**

**O que você acha do seu par?**

**Posso fazer modificações?**

**Algo a acrescentar? **

**Minha ficha **

**Nome (sobrenome opcional):** Bella

**Sexo: **Feminino

**Idade (entre 18 a 25):** 20

**Nacionalidade:** Holandesa

**Aparência:** Cabelo verde escuro, longo até a cintura, olhos da mesma cor, estatura mediana, não tão magra nem tão gorda, pele clara. Mais ou menos 1,69 de altura.

**Personalidade:** Tímida, alegre, curiosa.

**História (O que aconteceu na sua vida para entrar no projeto. Tipo: acidente, doença ou deixe a sua imaginação fluir.):** Ela viajava muito com seus pais quando era pequena. Aos cincos anos foi picada por um inseto em uma ilha onde seus pais faziam pesquisa e não deu atenção. Alguns meses depois sentiu o corpo mole e adoeceu, os médicos não entenderam o que fazia as defesas da menina ficar baixas. Durante anos viveu isolada em um quarto até aparece umas pessoas estranhas dizendo que tinha a cura para o seu mal.

**Dom (Uma habilidade que você conseguiu desenvolver depois do soro): **Consegue entender qualquer língua mesmo que ela nunca tivesse contato.

**Par (Só vale os dourados que inclui Shion): **Kanon

**O que seu par acha de você?** Que é uma cobaia, mesmo que a tal "cura" tenha a deixado melhor, crê que a menina foi enganada. A acha infantil.

**O que você acha do seu par? **Maluco. Acha que é um cavaleiro e protege uma Deusa. Apesar de achá-lo muito bonito.

**Posso fazer modificações?** Sim

**Algo a acrescentar? **Triangulo amoroso.


	2. AVISO!

**Aviso!**

**Fichas fechadas!**

Todos que enviaram fichas estão na fic. Estou organizando algumas coisinhas e fiquei surpresa com algumas fichas. No bom sentido da palavra. E esperando recebe respostas de algumas pessoas que enviei mensagem. Os que não receberam nada, não fiquem malucos pensando que os cortei. Só que não houve necessidade de mudar nada. E bem... Talvez algumas pessoas não compreenderam o lance do Dom. Mas também eu estava um caco no dia que estava postando a fic.

Mas isso não é desculpa. Ponho a culpa no AVATAR. Porém... Só serão feitas algumas mudanças que não deixara a história ou os personagens muito estranho. Acho que não falei nada com nada. É culpa de Codi. Quem manda ele ser demais. Voltando... Estou aqui para resumindo, às besteiras acima, que vou demora um pouco. Sabe ainda não sentir os personagens, mas eles me sentiram. Parei! Mas é sério. Só preciso que o pessoal que recebe a mensagem me responda pela própria.

Meninas e meninos (Porque recebi duas fichas de rapazes.) espero que eu não tenha os deixado malucos. E peço desculpas aos rapazes porque não deixe escrito que meninos poderiam participar. Veja só pensei em tudo, lembrei desse detalhe, mas o sono não ajudou.

CODI! A culpa é dele. Acho que acabo por aqui as explicações.

E essa mensagem não precisa se respondida.

Beijão!

Sempre quis dizer isso.

...


	3. Capítulo 2

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de lê.**

**Aviso: Fic pode sobre mudança como classificação ou conter tipo: Yaoi, Yuri e/ou casal hetero. Talvez palavra de baixo escalão, descrição de violência de quase todos os gêneros. Então aqueles que estão acompanhando estou a advertir. Para aqueles que não estão nem ai. Boa leitura.**

**Agradecimento: Primeiramente obrigada Ana essa fic é baseada em uma história que tinha escrito de presente de aniversário para ela. Gostaria de agradece a Saulo, sem a pequena ajuda dele acho que não teria seguido com a loucura de posta essa fic.**

**Resumo: Um soro que "cura" quase todos os males. Mas o que irá acontece se uma lenda conviver com pessoas inexistentes? E estranhos fenômenos começarem a surgir no Santuário.**

**Beta: Sem**

**O soro**

Saori não entendeu o motivo de estar indo a uma das sedes do projeto. Recebeu um telefonema logo cedo pedindo a sua presença. Resolveu ir acompanhada, caso precisem de algo ou até se eles passassem alguma informação, sendo assim os outros cavaleiros poderiam manter-se informados. Foram pegos por um carro e guiados até a sede.

Por incrível que pareça estava localizada na Grécia. Em um ponto tão comum que deu até medo se algo de ruim ocorresse naquele lugar. Quantas pessoas inocentes saíriam machucadas? Entraram no estacionamento do prédio de cinco andares segundo o endereço que recebe da ruiva. Ao descerem do carro que foi disponibilizado pela própria Suely, a Deusa e mais cincos cavaleiros não entenderam quando um homem os esperava no elevador.

- Saori?

Ela afirmou que sim, com a cabeça. Os seis observaram que ninguém além deles entrou naquele elevador onde o rapaz os esperava. Ao verem a porta fechada e o rapaz sorriu para todos, colocou a mão na parte metálica do elevador. Que leu a mão do condutor, já que não havia nada além do painel.

- Eles chegaram Senhora.

Todos se voltaram para a câmera que o rapaz olhou e a viram se mover como se gravasse cada rosto naquele cubículo. Em vez de subir, o elevador desceu. O rapaz sorriu mais uma vez e os seis ficaram incomodados com aquela alegria toda dele. Só ficaram aliviados quando a porta foi aberta. Todos saíram menos o rapaz, que acenou com uma das mãos antes da porta se fechar.

- Saori!

- Sim. – Voltou-se para a voz.

- Sou Paula. – A mulher de cabelo alaranjado, curto, repicado, alta, de formas definidas e vestida com um uniforme azul piscina os esperava. – Sou a auxiliar de Suely. Prazer em conhecê-la. – A pele bronzeada denunciava que passava mais tempo fora da instalação. Os olhos na cor rosada percorreram a todos que haviam saído do elevador.

- Muito prazer. – Saori falou em nome de todos e viu Paula os cumprimentar no estilo oriental. - Houve algum problema?

- Acho melhor a Senhora fala diretamente com ela. – Colocou a mão em um painel metálico que fez a mesma leitura do elevador. - Acompanhe-me.

Uma porta se abriu que dividia o elevador e o laboratório em si. Os cavaleiros ficaram impressionados com a segurança. Mas porque tanta segurança em um local como aquele? Segundo foram informados pela Deusa, eles só deveriam abrigar as pessoas que estavam passando por um tratamento. Será que a Deusa não os informou bem?

Enquanto seguiam a mulher, notaram que todos usavam o uniforme que possuía detalhe em cinza na cintura e na gola. Alguns eram uma espécie de macacão e outros pareciam um conjunto de calça ou short e camisa. Basicamente a cor predominante é azul piscina independente do modelo.

- Perdão. – Paula olhou um dos cavaleiros. – Nós não devemos usar uma roupa igual a sua?

- Bem...

- Kamus. – Apresentou-se o cavaleiro.

- Senhor Kamus as pessoas que usam essa roupa são as que trabalham com o projeto. Como vocês são visitas não há necessidade de usarem essas roupas. Apesar de que é meio fora de moda.

O aquariano não entendeu o porquê deles não usarem a roupa, além do fato de serem visitas, esperou que não houvesse perigo de contagio ou algo perigoso. Seguiram pelos corredores vendo inúmeras pessoas trabalhando em laboratórios de última geração. Tinha maquinário e tecnologia que não havia em nenhum outro local do mundo. Pararam em uma das salas aonde visualizaram em um telão a imagem de uma loira.

- Eu não estou pedindo, estou mandando. – A porta estava aberta, mas ninguém ousou entrar. - Você recebe ordens Ariel e, como todos, deve obedecer.

- Sim Senhora. A chefia manda e eu obedeço.

- E não se atrase.

- Sim general.

A tela ficou translúcida mostrando uma sala adjacente. Paula entrou, indicou os lugares onde deveriam se sentar e logo em seguida tocou o ombro da ruiva.

- Agradeço Paula.

- Disponha Suely.

Suely, pelo que todos entenderam, era que dava as ordens naquele lugar. Ruiva, estatura mediana, olhos verdes vivos, corpo proporcional, algumas sardas espalhadas pelo corpo que estava exposto pela roupa que usava.

- Bem Saori, sinto que você veio acompanhada.

- Sim. – A jovem notou que naquele momento os olhos da ruiva não se mexiam. – Vim com cinco cavaleiros.

- Infelizmente não os verei. – Notou que havia algumas pessoas a mais por causa do som dos passos. - Mas podem se apresentar. Guardo bem as vozes. Sou Suely tomo conta desse laboratório.

- Kamus. – Iniciou o aquariano. – Cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Hum...

- Sou Miro. – Balançou um das mãos para comprovar que ela não o viu. – NOSSA!

- Você deve ser o comediante.

- Ela é adivinha Ka. – Os cinco queriam que o chão abrisse e os engolisse. – Sou o cavaleiro de Escorpião e como...?

- Pelo seu tom de voz.

- Sou Shura. – Achou melhor seguir as apresentações antes que viesse mais pergunta idiota. - Cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

- Saga, cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- Mu, cavaleiro de Áries.

- É um prazer em conhecê-los, mesmo só em voz. – Paula pegou uma pasta, tocou a mão da ruiva e deu à jovem Deusa a pasta enquanto a ruiva falava. – Nessa pasta há a ficha de alguns. Bem, como eu tinha comentado com você, íamos levá-los hoje ao Santuário.

- Mas houve problemas. – Tomou a palavra Paula. – Não conseguimos contato com a base na Austrália.

- Austrália? – Indagou Saori.

- Sim. – Continuou a auxiliar. – Vamos enviar um dos nossos, mas creio que...

- UAU! – A loira entrou na sala sem cerimônia e ficou olhando os cavaleiros. – E depois dizem que os Deuses não são espertos. Atena pegou uns gostosos.

Paula e Suely ficaram coradas, até Saori não sabia o que falar. Sem pudor ia se apresentar e apertar a mão de cada um, mas os dedos da ruiva trambolhando na mesa a fez ficar no local onde estava.

- O que perdi?

- Com eu ia dizendo. – Voltou a falar Paula. – Vamos enviar um dos nossos, mas creio que a Senhorita deveria deixa um dos seus irem também. Assim tem um pouco de conhecimento.

- Não haverá nenhum problema? – Falou meio receosa Saori.

- Esquenta não Atena. – Voltaram-se para a loira. – Comigo é como estar perto de Zeus.

- Seria melhor de Hades. – Murmurou Paula.

- Bem vamos então. – Ariel tomou as rédeas da situação. – O esquisito dois e o que tem cara de tarado sigam-me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miro ficou secando a loira. Ariel tem uma pele branca, olhos azuis, da cor do céu, os cabelos dourados escorriam pelas costas, um corpo bem escultural, alta e demonstrava que não tinha vergonha. Apresentou-se para os dois que fizeram o mesmo enquanto se dirigiam para algum lugar naquele laboratório.

- O tarado quer fazer o favor de para de me secar.

- Como...?

- O seu reflexo.

Mu conteve o riso quando a loira bateu em um dos vidros que refletia a imagem deles e os três seguiram por um túnel. Pararam em uma sala onde havia um monte de armas e equipamentos, protegida por uma parede transparente.

- Olha, hoje eu quero o melhor...

- Ariel, ela pediu só o básico. – O rapaz atrás do balcão que tinha acesso a tudo do outro lado da parede lhe deu duas armas. – Com elas você pode matar uns cem...

- Até a munição acabar. – Pegou as armas e começou a andar. - Merda!

Sem entender nada os dois cavaleiros a seguiram por outro corredor que, em vez de ter paredes transparentes ou de vidros, começaram a ficar escuras. Ao longe se ouviam alguns sons de motores ou geradores de energia. Talvez aquele corredor possa os levar numa segunda saída. Mu não acreditava que o local só tinha uma saída. Imaginou inúmeras coisas, mas algo veio a sua mente e resolveu perguntar a Ariel.

- Que mal lhe pergunte. – Ela olhou o lemuriano. – Para que as armas?

- Cangurus mutantes.

- Como? – Miro não entendeu ou será que interpretou mal.

- Vocês enfrentaram o cão chupando manga e tem medo de cangurus mutantes?

Ambos os cavaleiros não entenderam o que significava cangurus mutantes, só a seguiram. No final do longo corredor viram um hangar com um jato. Mu olhou o amigo e depois a loira conversando com outro cara. Decididamente aquele lugar mais parecia um cenário de filme. Miro só esperou que os tais cangurus mutantes não gostassem de carne humana. Principalmente a sua.

- Tommy, quero chegar inteira. Ainda não cumpri a minha cota hoje.

- Pode deixar gata. – O homem vestido com uma roupa própria para pilotar o jato olhou os dois homens atrás da loira. – E eles? – Apontou discretamente para os cavaleiros.

- A chefia mandou. – Deu os ombros. - Espero que nada de mal tenha acontecido.

- Você espera? Quer saber? – A loira o olhou. - Então entra no X-jato que batizei ontem e vamos ver pessoalmente.

- X-jato? – Balançou a cabeça e riu do nome do jato. - Anda vendo muito filme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A viagem foi tão rápida que nem deu tempo de curtir a paisagem. Logo os três deixaram o jato para trás, escondido além de seguro, e seguiram de jipe pelo deserto australiano.

- Afinal o que tem nesse laboratório?

- O esquisito dois. – Mu revirou os olhos. – Lá tem um dos nossos. A "nova" geração. Sempre quis dizer isso. – Sorriu.

- Você tem um parafuso a menos?

- Creio que sim.

- E porque eles estão lá?

- Tem pessoas de todos os gêneros nesse mundo. – Avistaram um prédio de dois andares no meio do nada. – E há alguns meses mataram um dos novatos. Outro novato foi aberto como se fosse um animal para ver o que ele tinha de especial. Respondi a sua pergunta? – Falou tão sério que até ela teve medo das palavras que proferiu.

Miro olhou o outro que tentava entender o que aquelas pessoas tinham de tão especiais para serem mortas. Entraram pela garagem do edifício e viram um elevador igual ao do laboratório da Grécia. Ariel colocou a mão em uma parte metálica que não abriu a porta e nem fez a leitura da sua mão.

- Não me diga que deu curto?! – Aberto um botão ao lado do material metálico. – Raul? – Nada. – Raul?

Depois de um tempo se ouviu estática. Sem paciência a loira sacou uma das armas e atirou na parte metálica que estourou abrindo o elevador. Deu uma olhada no cubículo para ver se estava tudo seguro.

- Bem, gostosos, acho que a coisa esta feia lá em baixo. Então peço que, seja lá que truque que vocês usem. – Olhou-os. – Usem.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Assim que o elevador abriu, em um dos andares do subsolo, a cena não era um das melhores. Havia corpos espalhados por todos os lados. Funcionários vestidos com o mesmo uniforme de Paula, só que na cor verde água, alguns seguranças que estavam uniformizados com a cor preta e outras pessoas com roupas cinza com um capacete cobrindo o rosto, todos mortos.

- Humanóides. – Examinou uma das pessoas com a roupa cinza.

- Humanóides? – Questionou Miro.

- É. São soldados que se parecem com humanos, mas são máquinas. Tanto que se você os vê no meio da rua nem percebe a diferença.

- E quem fez esses humanóides? – Perguntou Mu. – Eles têm que ter um mentor por trás disso.

Viu a loira se aproximar em uma parede onde havia uma espécie de terminal. Esse terminal é preto com uma base que deve se encaixar com outro aparelho. Miro deu uma olha no local e notou que o local é idêntico ao da Grécia.

- Uma organização maluca. – Colocou uma espécie de palmtop em um terminal na parede. – Se esses infelizes estão aqui. Houve algo com os novatos. – Retirou o aparelho do terminal. – Só espero que alguém esteja vivo. – Murmurou.

Os cavaleiros olharam o aparelho que ela manipulava e viram pontos vermelhos na tela.

- São eles?

- Mu. – Estranho ser chamado pelo nome. – Talvez não seja um dos nossos.

- Onde eles estão?

- Miro. – Ela apontou uma escada. – A dois andares abaixo de nós. No setor oito.

Desceram as escadas com cautela, esperando por qualquer movimento e vira um enorme portão escrito "setor oito". Ariel explicou que ali é a sala mais segura de toda base. Em cada laboratório tem uma espécie de setor seguro onde os sobreviventes esperam por socorro, no mínino uma pessoa ou grupo pode ficar ali por dois meses, isso depende da situação de saúde de cada pessoa.

- Bem... Acho que vocês vão fazer seus truques. – Ariel e Miro se afastaram. – A porta só abre por dentro. Então, caso eles comecem a atirar, é melhor mandar chumbo.

O escorpiano se preparou para qualquer imprevisto, assim como Ariel, Mu viu que os dois estavam prontos e preparou para usar o cosmo. Caso algo viesse contra o lemuriano era só se teletransportar para o lado dos dois. Concentrou-se e...

- Extinção Estelar!

A porta sumiu e de dentro do local viu um homem sentado em uma mesa com uma arma na mão vestido uma roupa de civil olhando o lemuriano.

- Que diabos...! – Preparou-se para atirar, mas foi interrompido por uma voz.

- Não atira Raul!

- Ariel?!

- É. – Apareceu atrás do ariano seguida do escorpiano. – Só você sobreviveu?

- Claro que não. – Olhou uma parede. – Ajude-me a tirar o móvel.

Desceu da mesa e foi ajudado por Miro. Ao afastar o móvel viram um buraco.

- Podem sair meninas.

A primeira a sair foi uma adolescente de pele clara quase tão clara quando os seus cabelos loiros claros. Os cabelos longos, finos e ondulantes iam até a cintura quando ficou em pé, ela ajeitou a franja reta. Miro viu os olhos castanhos levemente puxados para o amarelo, grande para aquele rosto. Pegou-se olhando o rosto sem marcas e o corpo da jovem, apesar de ser baixa, é bem desenvolvido. Os pequenos detalhes foram rapidamente captados pelo mesmo. A boca grossa, o nariz pequeno, as sobrancelhas bem desenhadas e a voz...

- Obrigada. – Baixa e quase infantil.

- Disponha. – Sorriu para a jovem.

- Que fazer o favor de largar a mão de Dietrich, seu tarado.

Ao ouvir a voz de Ariel o cavaleiro acordou para a realidade quando viu que havia mais alguém saindo. Sorriu sem jeito e ajudou mais uma... Mulher?

A segunda a sair chamou a atenção de Mu também. A pele pálida contrastava com os olhos negros e o cabelo castanho escuro ondulado. Ao ficar de pé a altura mediana parece desproporcional ao corpo já que se percebia, pela roupa do laboratório, que não ajudava muito em esconder as pernas são grossas e os braços finos.

- Obrigada.

- Disponha.

- MIRO! Solta a Beatrice. Olha o buraco homem!

Mu resolve facilitar as coisas e foi tentar ajudar, porém, ao ver a adolescente que saiu do buraco, não deixou de admirar. A pele alva, sem nenhuma mancha. Os cabelos vermelhos longos desciam até a cintura quando ficou em pé, ela ajeitou a franja para o lado direito, que cobriu levemente um dos olhos de cor âmbar. Sorriu pela ajuda que deixou com uma aparência delicada e um pouco infantil. Ainda segurando a mão da jovem, reparou na altura que deveria ter 1,60 e no corpo normal.

- Obrigada.

- Disponha Senhorita...

- Shirayukl. – Ficando um pouco corada.

- Senhorita Shirayukl.

- E eu?

Ouvira mais uma voz do buraco na parede e Mu educadamente deu a mão. A adolescente de cabelos verde escuro, os olhos da mesma cor. Ao ficar de pé notaram o longo cabelo que ia até a cintura, a estatura mediana, a pele clara e o corpo normal.

- Bella!

- Eu?

- Não tem mais ninguém escondido?

- Ariel. – Sentiu a mão de Raul e o olhou enquanto falava. – Somos os únicos que sobreviveram.

- Mas...?

- Eu tentei, mas eram...

- Preciso de um tempo.

Viu a loira se distanciar e os cavaleiros repararam no tal Raul. Um homem alto, moreno escuro, olhos castanhos claro, uma cicatriz no rosto, que sai da sobrancelha direita até perto dos lábios, lhe dando um ar de mal. Tirou do bolso um maço de cigarros e parou quando viu as meninas o olhando.

- Certo! – Elas sorriram. – Fumar só fora da base.

- Obrigada Raul.

- Pelo que, Dietrich?

- Por nos proteger. – Beatrice falou mesmo sabendo que poderiam ter morrido como os outros.

- Quando tudo estiver certo, nós quatro vamos juntar um dinheiro e comprar um remédio para você parar de fumar.

- QUÊ?! – Quase caiu no chão. - Mas Shirayukl eu não sou...

- Você é um viciado em nicotina.

- Até você Bella! Ariel vamos embora. – Abaixou o tom de voz. – Antes que elas me convençam a parar de fumar. – Gritou. – ARIEL!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Os oito saíram do laboratório indo direto para o jato onde Tommy já tinha abastecido o tanque e esperava pela volta de alguém vivo. Sabia que, se em menos de uma hora ninguém desse sinal de vida, deveria decolar e retornar à base. Caso isso mesmo ocorresse ia ser uma tropa chegando com artilharia pesada e só Deus sabe o que ia acontecer.

Tommy também sabia que, ao entrar naquele projeto, tinha que assinar um monte de papelada. Já que era do conhecimento de todos que, o projeto que antes era nada mais nada menos que uma experiência, poderia ocorrer mortes. Sim. Se caso houver uma invasão, por assim dizer, em alguma instalação, os que não conseguissem fugir deveriam afundar com o barco.

Como ainda não avistou fumaça ou nada de estranho, cogitou pelo pior. O provável invasor já tinha dominado o local. Porém, sorriu ao ver dois jipes, mesmo que poucos tenham sobrevivido, sempre havia uma esperança. Esperou se aproximarem e viu todos descerem, não gostou da expressão da loira.

- Ari...

- Prepare o jato.

- Mas...

Todos tomaram um susto quando o laboratório foi pelos ares. Por instinto, todos se jogaram no chão menos Miro que ficou em posição de combate e Mu que levantou a parede de cristal. Ariel olhou a todos como se dissesse: "Por que ainda não partimos?".

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Dietrich ainda com a mão na cabeça.

- Eles voltaram. – Ficou assustada Beatrice, que olhava, mesmo no chão, para os lados.

- Raul! – Gritou Shirayukl, procurando a pessoa que as protegeu, com os olhos.

- Eu não quero morrer. – Murmurava Bella.

- QUE MERDA ARIEL! – Gritou Raul se levantando e dando uma tapa na face da loira. – SE QUER MORRER, MORRE SÓ. – Ela não fez nenhum movimento.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Miro sem entender a reação de Raul.

Mu parou o que fazia e os separou. Raul rodeava a loira, que ainda olhava a fumaça que subia ao longe, como se ninguém além dela estivesse ali. Mas algo chamou a atenção de todos quando um ruído, ou melhor, um sinal de alerta de dentro do jato.

- Aeronave. – Tommy entrou correndo.

- SUBAM TODOS. – Gritou Raul.

Mu puxou a loira e Miro ajudou as garotas a entrarem no jato, quando viram uma sombra sobrevoarem por cima deles.

- Quantos? – Perguntou Raul.

- Talvez só um. – Tommy já ia sentar na cadeira quando uma mão pousou no seu ombro. – Hum?

- Eu piloto.

- QUE?! – O escorpiano pulou da cadeira e não acreditava quem ia pilotar o jato. – Você não vai deixar...?

- Raul? – O piloto se voltou para a única pessoal que tinha mais juízo naquele local.

- Se é para sairmos vivos... Acho melhor apertarem os cintos...

Uma risada fez todos pararem o que faziam e escutar o rádio do jato. Raul sabia quem era no outro lado. Apertou o botão e falou mesmo que aquele gesto os colocasse em risco.

- Não acredito que você destruiu o laboratório.

- Não. – A voz carregada do outro lado não deixou dúvidas de quem era. – Creio que a sua amiguinha fez o que estava no protocolo. Não foi querida? – Todos olharam a loira. – Talvez por saber que eu poderia conseguir algo lá, não é?

- Você acha... – Tentou controlar o medo que sentia e abaixou a cabeça. – Que eu deixaria você obter os dados que estavam lá? – Raul olhou a mão da amiga que tremia. – Você nos destruiu, nos traiu e matou o meu filho...

- Perdão! – A voz nem parece abalada. – Você não me ouviu. Não mandei se casar com um idiota como...

- Já chega seu imbecil. – Levantou a cabeça e os olhos azuis ganharam a coloração negra. – Pegue-nos se puder.

Desligou o rádio e todos se sentaram em seus lugares. Em pouco tempo estavam no ar sendo seguidos por um jato mais moderno. Sem piedade foram atingidos por alguns disparos e mesmo fazendo algumas manobras não estava conseguindo despistar o perseguidor. Foi quando uma luz vermelha e a voz elétrica repetia a mesma mensagem.

- ALERTA! ALERTA!

Miro se segurou tão forte na cadeira que se fizesse mais um pouco de força a cadeira quebraria. Mu já tinha perdido a cor no momento que foram atingindo pelos primeiros disparos. Bella já estava rezando para qualquer um que a ouvisse. Dietrich espiou a todos e, numa ação estranha para si, pegou a mão de Bella, tentando passar coragem, mas estava com tanto medo quando a outra.

Beatrice estava começando a enjoar de tanto ser chacoalhada de um lado para o outro mesmo que todo aquele movimento tivesse a intenção de salva-los. Shirayukl não estava com sua melhor aparência, mas tentava não ficar enjoada, olhando um ponto do jato. Tommy mesmo com a sua experiência tinha que tirar o chapéu para Ariel. Mas depois pensou que talvez o soro fosse responsável por toda aquela proeza. Só esperava que não desse um apagão nela e ai sim teriam problemas, já que Raul é que estava sendo o co-piloto.

Raul estava tentando encontrar as armas naquela sucata, mas infelizmente aquele jato era estilo passeio. Isso significava que não havia armas. Pensou como alguém enviaria uma aeronave sem armas. Percebeu o alerta e viu dois mísseis, olhou para o piloto, que tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- SEGUREM!

Foi antes de sentirem que estavam subindo com dois mísseis os perseguindo. Seja lá qual for a idéia da loira, todos no jato esperavam que ela os levassem vivos para casa. Foi quando, inesperadamente, ela deu meia volta e desligou as turbinas. Caindo rumo ao chão, mas viram um jato subindo e os dois mísseis fizeram uma curva os seguido.

- Liga as turbinas e desvia...

- Não!

- ARIEL!

Ligou as turbinas no momento certo, desceu mais e mais... Só desviou quando passou raspando na outra aeronave que tentou desviar do míssil, porém, acabou explodindo. Todos no jato já cantavam vitória quando, novamente, as luzes ficaram vermelhas e a voz eletrônica ecoou.

- ALERTA! ALERTA!

Um dos mísseis não acertou a aeronave inimiga. E o clima ficou tenso quando o primeiro jato começou a disparar contra eles. Foram acertados, entretanto o piloto continuava firme mesmo com o sinal sonoro avisando. Indo de encontro ao seu alvo.

- Desvia...

- Ele vai pagar. – Fez uma manobra desviando dos tiros. – Por tudo. – Acelerou mais. – Isso é pelo meu filho.

Fez o mesmo movimento, desviando do primeiro jato, que não teve tempo para manobrar, recebeu o míssil. Quando o inimigo foi abatido, todos respiraram aliviados.

- Ariel, vamos para o laboratório na Grécia? – Questionou Tommy.

- Ariel desmaiou. – Informou Raul que deu uma olhada na amiga. – Vamos para casa.

- Você sabe pilotar?

- Relaxa! – Pegou o controle da aeronave. – Sei pilotar coisas mais velhas que isso.

- EI!

O jato cortou o céu seguindo para a Grécia. Com os sobreviventes felizes, dois cavaleiros achando que estavam num filme, um piloto impressionado, uma mãe vingada e um viciado em nicotina louco para pousar aquela banheira e fumar.

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA:** Ufa! Um capítulo postado, ou melhor, o segundo capítulo. Bem tive algumas dificuldades com essa fic. A primeira: detalhes, eu não sou detalhista e isso me prejudica porque vejo as cenas já se desenrolando. Segunda: aparência, sou péssima nisso, espero que tenha feito bem essa parte. Terceira: desenvolver a fic em cima de uma história antiga. Tive que, sinceramente, adaptar algumas coisas. Quarta: dois aquarianos juntos ninguém merece, mas agradeço a Saulo pela ajuda.

Lembrei de algo. Perguntaram-me se a fic seria ficção. Na real, vai ser uma ENORME ficção. Já que tem muita mentira nesse meio. Principalmente a história do soro. Tem passagens que vai ser tanta mentira que não vai contradizer com a realidade. Espero que ninguém fique maluco com a minha imaginação um pouco fértil. Certo. Bastante fértil.

Bem... As fichas. Recebi em pouco tempo muitas fichas. Surpreendi-me com a rapidez que todos os cavaleiros arrumaram seus pares. Claro que eu errei em algumas coisas, mas erros, às vezes, são acertos. É simplesmente esqueci-me de mencionar uns detalhes, mas acho que ficou interessante. Ah! Fiquei feliz pelos meninos que mandar seus personagens e tive meu objetivo pessoal alcançado. Ninguém vai ficar sem beijar alguém nessa fic. Mesmo que seja selinho. Brincadeira.

Ao poucos os personagens iram aparecer e os cavaleiros terão uma mínima participação agora, porém depois, só Atena sabe. Mas sem pressa. Não sei se fiz bem colocar um pouco de emoção, mas sou impaciente e até Saulo me pergunto quando iria vê a ação. Acho que essa parceria vai dá o que falar.

O que mais...? Quem foi selecionado...? Acho que não deve colocar... Depois comento isso. Bem... Certo. Nada de suspense. Sobre as escolhas foi difícil. Mas optei por fazer as escolhas de acordo com a personalidade e a história. Foi difícil, mas não houve brigas. Com comentei no aviso e peço sinceras desculpas, mas não pude avisar a todos que enviaram as fichas. Além de selecionar e colocar em ordem. Tive que entrar em contato com algumas pessoas. Creio que ainda faltam algumas pessoas que não preencheram totalmente as fichas, não me recordo quais são. Perdão pelo erro.

E aqui estão os felizardos...

Mu par Shirayukl Akane

Aldebaranpar Samira Aiysha AlSaud

Saga par Angelina Ferazza (Lina)

Kanon par Bella

Máscara da morte par Beatrice Legrand

Aioria par Iskra Zora

Shaka par Mia Alves Oliveira

Dohko par Mayumi Shinomori

Miro par Dietrich

Aioros par Thabata Vincenzzo

Shura par Skuld

Kamus par Keity

Afrodite par Andromeda

Shion par Ana Santorini

Andre Solano par (?)

Shihyo Aoshi par (?)

Mouki Nakoyama par (?)

Bem os três últimos são suspense mesmo porque ainda não escolhi, entre tantas pessoas, quem vai ficar com esses três. Ui! Mas garanto que um já tem um par. Sou má. Os outros dois bem... Estou pensando em algumas candidatas. Ae! Acho que não faltou ninguém. Caso faltou alguém me avise. Sou cem por cento esquecida. Acho que é só.

Espero que todos fiquem felizes. Porque deu trabalho. Mesmo ouvindo tudo que é estilo de música para me acalmar e dá idéias, consegui terminar. Agora é com vocês. Dependendo de como será a reação de cada um, vejo como será desenvolvido o próximo capítulo. Só lembrando não sou a favor de violência, fumo, palavreado nem nada. Peço perdão se fiz algo forte demais, mas lembre é fic. Sou dá paz.

Beijos!

E antes que me esqueça por está com quatro fics em andamento talvez eu demore um pouco a postar todas as fics. Sempre vou tentar postar entre a sexta-feira e o domingo. Respondendo as reviews entre quarta- feira e quinta. Acho que assim controlo o que fiz e o que não fiz. E NUNCA IREI DESISTIR a não ser por doença.

Puxa! Na próxima diminuo minha nota.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de lê.**

**Aviso: Fic pode sobre mudança como classificação ou conter tipo: Yaoi, Yuri e/ou casal hetero. Talvez palavra de baixo escalão, descrição de violência de quase todos os gêneros. Então aqueles que estão acompanhando estou a advertir. Para aqueles que não estão nem ai. Boa leitura.**

**Agradecimento: Primeiramente obrigada Ana essa fic é baseada em uma história que tinha escrito de presente de aniversário para ela. Gostaria de agradece a Saulo, sem a pequena ajuda dele acho que não teria seguido com a loucura de posta essa fic.**

**Resumo: Um soro que "cura" quase todos os males. Mas o que irá acontece se uma lenda conviver com pessoas inexistentes? E estranhos fenômenos começarem a surgir no Santuário.**

**Beta: Sem**

**O soro**

Chegando ao laboratório grego, a aeronave pousou e seus passageiros desembarcaram. As meninas foram levadas à enfermaria, mais pelo estado de Beatrice do que por algum tipo de ferimento ou contágio. Mu observou bem as quatro, antes de elas irem à enfermaria, nenhuma delas dirigiram a palavra a Miro. Já que o escorpiano perguntou se elas estavam bem. Mas o que viu foi elas procurando por Raul com os olhos que pediu para descerem e ir com o Doutor para serem examinadas. Passado esse episódio os quatro, Raul, Tommy, Mu e Miro, observaram a loira desacordada na cadeira. O lemuriano percebeu a troca de olhares dos dois homens e ficou calado.

- Miro não é? – Tentou confirmar o nome do rapaz de cabelo violeta. Já que só tinha gravado o nome do rapaz dos sinais na testa.

- Sim.

- Achou ela bonita? – Raul viu a resposta afirmativa e continuou. – Ela faz seu tipo.

- Acha? – Miro viu o outro confirmar. – Será que ela sairia comigo?

- Creio que sim. Ela gosta de homens como você. Mas...

- Mas?

- Você tem que pedir permissão a Rafael.

- Por quê? E quem é esse?

- Eles dois são muitos ligados, como irmãos. Levam-na até o lado de fora. Creio que ele já esteja esperando por nós.

Os cincos desembarcaram, com o cavaleiro levando a mulher. Raul parou Mu que o fitou intrigado, ia abrir a boca, mas, ao vê-lo apontar mais a frente, e vê Tommy se segurando para não rir, deduziu que alguém ia se dar mal. E esse alguém era Miro.

O cavaleiro avistou um rapaz que deveria ser o tal Rafael. Moreno escuro, pela comparação visual, ele é alguns centímetros mais baixo que a loira que carregava nos braços, cabelos castanhos escuros quase negros e curtos, olhos verdes que pareciam que iam desvendar seus segredos só de olhar e o corpo proporcional a altura.

- Rafael?

Viu o outro só confirmar com um balançar de cabeça e olhar a mulher. Como se o simples olhar conseguiria entender ou ver o que ninguém via. O cavaleiro tomou um susto ao ouvir a voz tão calma e poderosa.

- Acha ela linda?

- Claro. Estava até pensando em pedir sua permissão para sair com ela. – Mirou o outro levantar a sobrancelha. – Sabe do que ela gosta? – Pegou a loira dos braços do cavaleiro.

- Leve algema e a deixe torturá-lo antes de transarem.

- Hã?

O cavaleiro ia abrir a boca, mas a risada de Tommy e a expressão confusão de Mu, além da aproximação de Raul que a essa altura já tinha acendido um cigarro o fez se calar.

- Como vai? – Só obteve um gesto com a cabeça confirmando que tudo estava bem e prosseguiu. – Ela se vingou. – Todos prestaram atenção na conversa. – Talvez ela até mereça colocar um par de chifres em você. Por tem matado o cara que nos traiu e matou seu filho.

- Ela merece muito mais Raul. – Mirou-a nos seus braços. – Muito mais do amor que eu dou a ela, todos os dias. – Mirou ao outros. - Você deveria levar um tiro no meio da testa.

- Por mim. – Deu os ombros vendo o casal se afastar. – Desculpa garoto, mas não perco a oportunidade de vê-lo puto da vida.

- Eles são... – Miro não falou nada, por pensar que aquelas pessoas são malucas, resolveu deixar de lado por enquanto, só queria saber se ela é casada.

- É. – Confirmou Raul e continuou. – Eles são casados e o filho deles foi morto por um dos que trabalhava aqui. Ciúme, ganância, querer o que não pode e outras coisas da natureza humana.

- Fala como se não fosse humano. – Entrou na conversa Mu, por achar estranho as palavras dele.

- Eu sou humano. – Soltou à fumaça dos pulmões. - Mas esqueça isso. – Era complicado até para ele, que trabalha ali, entender a cabeça dos "amigos".

- Não vi aliança na mão dela. – Concluiu o óbvio o ariano querendo saber mais e quem sabe arrancar algumas informações. – Só vi a aliança dele.

- Bem... – Fez um gesto para que os dois o seguissem e se despediram de Tommy que seguiu para outra parte do hangar. – Alguns de nós ainda somos casados. Ariel é casada com Rafael, mas só ele usa aliança visível, se é que vocês me entendem.

- E você?

- Sou divorciado. Minha esposa é repórter e descobriu que eu mentia a maior parte do tempo.

- O que você faz aqui afinal?

- Boa pergunta, Mu. Porque não pergunta a própria Suely o que faço essa convenção de monstros?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Saori olhava as fichas e achou que possuía poucas informações. Questionou a ruiva que só informou pouca coisa e desconversou. O fato de não terem comunicação com os outros laboratórios espalhados pelo mundo estava preocupado a todos naquele recinto. Assim que souberam que havia chegado o jato, todos se voltaram para Paula que tinha pegado algumas informações por alto.

- Somente quatro sobreviveram. – Começou a contar a auxiliar. – Raul as manteve seguras e pelo visto um dos traidores foi morto no ataque. Acha que devemos reunir os outros?

Os três cavaleiros e a Deusa olharam a ruiva massagear a testa antes de falar algo. Só que antes de pronunciar qualquer palavra uma voz foi ouvida.

- É melhor fazer uma reunião.

Todos olharam à porta onde Raul e os dois dourados observaram a reação dos presentes. Suely continuou a massagear a testa e esfregar os olhos antes de visualizar as pessoas.

- Paula.

- Sim.

- Preciso de um tempo. – Informou à ruiva, que começava a ver uma claridade em meio à escuridão. – Ligue para Juan e peça ajuda. Não temos jatos o suficiente. Tente entrar em contato com Hugo e com aqueles que estão dispostos a ajudar.

- Caso deseje, posso emprestar meu jato particular. – Informou Saori.

- Senhorita... Desculpa Saori, caso o seu jato seja rápido e tenha alguma espécie de arma acho que será inútil usá-lo...

- Bem... – Não era um super jato, mas era o que poderia oferecer no momento.

- Não quero me intrometer. – Falou Raul ao ver a disponibilidade de um transporte a mais. – Se a noite conseguiu manobrar um jato sem arma e estamos vivos para contar. Porque não um jato particular? As chances de sermos atacados são quase mínimas.

- E quem vai pilotar?

- Tem o suicida e o homem bomba. Ou até você. – Tirou um cigarro do bolso. – Eu ligo para Hugo e Juan. Pensa bem mulher.

Após a saída de Raul, educadamente, Suely pediu para ficar sozinha.

- Queiram me acompanhar.

Paula os guiaria até a sala de reunião e todos a seguiram. Suely ficou só na sala sentindo a visão retornar aos poucos e sabia que em um dado momento não ia agüentar de dor. Era preferível estar sozinha a terem piedade de sua condição.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shura ficou curioso, não só ele, mas os outros cavaleiros que queriam entender o que se passavam ali, as duas pessoas que sabiam de algo eram Mu e Miro. Ao chegarem numa sala de reunião foram deixados a sós. Saori relia as fichas enquanto o capricorniano queria informações.

- Vai contando tudo aracnídeo. – Miro foi puxado para um canto. – Abre a boca. O que houve?

- Chama o Saga e o Kamus.

Os cinco se reuniram e tanto Miro quando Mu contaram o que houve. Talvez se não ouvisse dos dois não acreditariam. Quando iam questionar a Deusa, um homem entrou no local. Moreno claro, forte, alto, olhos castanhos claros e se dirigiu a Deusa.

- Olá Saori!

- Oi Bruce! – Ficou meio confusa se era mesmo ele. - Acertei?

- Sim. – Beijou a mão da jovem que ficou corada. – Vejo que mal nos conheceu e já viu que as coisas não são fáceis.

- Notei. – Fechou a pasta. – Bruce poderia me contar o que afinal está havendo aqui.

- Claro. – Sentou-se perto da jovem. – E vocês também querem saber?

- Sim. – Falou Saga.

- Acho que em pouco tempo posso resumir quase anos de história.

Esperou todos se sentarem e sabia que teria umas duas horas ou menos, dependendo de onde cada um dos convocados fosse estar. Talvez nem todos desejassem retornar a essa vida.

- Tudo começou com o soro um. Um jovem cientista descobriu por acaso um tipo de vacina que poderia "curar" as pessoas.

- Vacina? – Questionou Saga. – Você acabou de chamar de soro um.

- Cientista maluco era o cara que inventou esse negócio. Se vocês vissem realmente como é o soro, talvez o chame de gomas ou, como é conhecido aqui, de a "droga verde luminosa".

- Continue. – Pediu Kamus achando inacreditável aquela história, aliás, tudo ali.

- O rapaz trabalhava numa empresa que visava lucros rápidos e, assim que os superiores souberam da maravilhosa descoberta, ordenaram que fizesse teste humano.

- Como assim teste humano? – Shura ficou surpreso.

- Todos nós sabemos que as drogas devem ser testadas em ratos ou animais antes de serem usada em humanos. Além, é claro, de fazerem inúmeras pesquisas antes dos testes em cobaias. Mas o empresário pensou que talvez a mina de ouro estivesse tão perto e pulou etapas importantes, que o fez pagar caro.

Como não queria contar aquilo. E nem lembrar certos fatos que transformou a todos em monstros. Deu uma pausa pequena e continuou.

- Pegaram cem pessoas, ou melhor, seqüestraram... Injetaram em pessoas doentes e em pouco tempo... Um a um eles foram morrendo, deixando claro que o soro não é algo que se pode dominar como um animal feroz... Acho que nem um animal selvagem resistiria a viver confinado.

Juntou as mãos sobre a mesa e tomou fôlego para continuar. Não era fácil e nunca foi recontar a lenda do soro.

- Só uma pessoa sobreviveu.

- E o que houve? – Mu questionou.

- Nos dois primeiros dias, nada de anormal. Mas no terceiro dia... Foi como ver um filme de terror. O número sessenta, já que não registraram nomes, mostrou sinais de animalidade. Começou a comer como um cão e atacou os cientistas... Matou três pessoas da segurança... E deram um fim ao experimento.

Bruce não conseguiu continuar e encostou a cabeça na mesa. Aquela história aterrorizava a vida de todos que tomavam o soro, ou melhor, injetava. Qualquer um tinha medo de ser tornar um animal e ser sacrificado, por assim dizer, porque era mais animal do que gente.

- Ciúme, ganância, querer o que não pode e outras coisas da natureza humana.

Todos se voltaram para a porta onde Raul soltava à fumaça da última tragada do dia ou daquele momento.

- Encerraram o experimento para depois com a ajuda de o Senhor Kido reabrir com o nome de soro dois. – Tomou a palavra. - O retorno dos mortos vivos.

Sem cerimônia se sentou em uma das cadeiras longes de todos e colocou na mesa o isqueiro e o maço de cigarros. Olhou Bruce que permaneceu em silêncio querendo esquecer algumas tragédias do soro dois.

- Suely foi a menina prodígio, a primeira que voltou dos mortos vendo tudo. Depois Ariel, a menina que não podia andar. Bruce, o homem da bomba que tinha estilhaços pelo corpo. Rafael, o morto que levantou da tumba, o menino prodígio e que tenta matar a si mesmo, todos os dias.

- Fala como se a vida deles fosse melhor antes...

- Escute bem mocinha. – Interrompeu a Deusa sem se importa com os olhares. – Famílias foram destruídas com esse maldito "soro milagroso". Sei que todos vêem o milagre aqui, mas o que eu vejo são monstros. E todos eles sabem disso. Menos os pobres coitados do soro três. Quando começarem a ter os surtos quero ver se eles vão ser tão bonitinhos.

- Acho que ninguém precisa saber que sou suicida em potencial, Raul.

- Ora. – Nem se importou com Rafael, que entrou na sala e escutou boa parte da conversa. – Não foi você que queria matar o pupilo do seu irmão.

- Eu queria... Mas meu irmão também tentou me matar... Todos querem me matar...

- Fala sério guri. Todos os dias você tenta se afogar na banheira quando tomar banho.

- Quem sabe um dia eu consiga e você para de me encher?

- Ei, crianças. – Paula entrou na sala. – Acho que não devemos lavar a roupa suja na frente das visitas. Desculpe os.

- Tudo bem. – Falou meio que automaticamente a Deusa. – E Suely? Ela esta bem?

- Talvez deva estar se contorcendo...

Raul não completou a frase porque Rafael achou uma afronta falar da ruiva sem ela estar presente. Subiu em cima da mesa e tentou acertar um chute na cara de Raul, mas o outro foi esperto ou previu o que ia acontecer e protegeu o rosto. Sendo somente arrastado pela cadeira giratória pelo impacto da perna com o braço. Os cavaleiros que estavam próximos se levantaram segurando o rapaz que estava em cima da mesa.

- Perdão mais uma vez Senhorita Kido. – Falou Paula se sentando ao lado de Saori. – Os hormônios, às vezes, falam mais alto do que a razão. E nós acabamos brigando entre si. Virou uma rotina entre os que tomam o soro e os que trabalham na segurança.

Saga e Shura usaram toda a força para conter o rapaz que fitava furioso o outro e parecia que eles dois não iam segurá-lo por muito tempo. Até que a ruiva entra na sala e com um simples olhar Rafael para de se remexer.

- Rafael faça o favor de parar.

Instantaneamente tudo ficou calmo, todos se sentaram e escutaram o relato de Raul que contou o que houve no laboratório. A invasão que foi parcialmente contida. A fuga de alguns funcionários. A morte de alguns que tomavam o soro. A contenção de última hora por não conseguirem tender alguns humanóides e a ajudar até o momento que chegaram sãos e salvos.

- E Hugo? – Questionou Suely a Raul.

- Ele não vira. – Sabia que era perda de tempo pedir ajuda ao ex-patrão. - Falou que morram felizes e espera não vê-la tão cedo. – E, pelo jeito, Hugo não estava nos seus melhores dias. - Mandou tomar...

- Poupe-me disso. – Interrompeu-o antes de falasse o que já sabia. – E Juan?

- Vem com um jato e suprimentos.

- Mais alguém?

- Só ele.

- Hum? – Aquelas informações não eram boas, significava que alguns poderiam estar mortos ou sumiram do mapa. - Então temos que esperá-lo.

- Porque não conta a história sem rodeios para a menininha ali.

Achou que seria bom mesmo contar, sem cerimônia, já que teriam que contar com Juan para seguir com a reunião. Soube o quê, mais ou menos, Raul e Bruce contaram e resolveu contar do principio.

_O soro um, assim chamado, começou o inferno na vida dos ditos curados. Um jovem cientista, querendo melhorar o mundo, conseguiu, por acidente, criar uma vacina que ajudava algumas células a se recuperar. Muito entusiasmado mostrou ao seu chefe, que informou ao empresário dono do laboratório, este não perdeu tempo e arrumou cobaias humanas para os testes. _

_Com o nome de soro, o liquido verde florescente, antes tentou seu efeito cem por cento positivos em ratos de laboratórios, não foi bem sucedido em humanos. O único humano vivo se tornou um animal, perdendo o raciocínio lógico e virando um ser irracional. Por esse motivo suspenderam e fecharam o laboratório, eliminaram a cobaia e engavetaram tudo relacionado ao soro. _

_Anos depois, outro cientista descobriu o que estava errado no soro. O sangue deveria ser de um humano e não de um animal. Feito isso fizeram o teste no "zero" que apresentou ótimo resultados. Então resolveram, a partir do sangue do zero, duplicar o soro, mas descobriram que deveriam ser tomadas doses diárias para que nenhum dos curados morresse._

_Começaram a "fabricar" em doses maiores. Algumas pessoas eram "curadas" e as outras que não eram compatíveis, morriam. Então pararam de vacinar as pessoas ao acaso e escolheram a dedo aquelas que deveriam ser vacinadas, porém não eram eles que decidiram e sim o soro. _

_Os poucos que tomavam as doses diárias desenvolveram inúmeros efeitos colaterais e só poucos sobreviveram, há um ano. O Senhor Kido resolveu interferir no momento que soube que usavam seu laboratório sem sua permissão. Pediu explicações e viu os resultados. Achou por bem estacionar a vacinação e cuidar dos curados. _

_Com o tempo, uma empresa foi criada para ajudar as pessoas "normais" como em caso de seqüestros, roubos, vigilância e entre outros serviços. Contudo os membros entraram em conflito se dividindo em dois, a agencia A e a agencia B. Começou uma guerra interna e conseqüentemente o bem venceu o mal. _

_Depois do episódio das agências, todos envolvidos nos soro dois, direta ou indiretamente, começaram a viver como pessoas comuns. Receberam novos nomes. Entretanto mesmo o tempo não foi bom para apagar de vez toda aquela história. Num dia começaram a matar um por um os remanescentes do soro dois. _

_Então, vendo que não tinha saída, reativaram o projeto. Com melhorias, criaram o soro três, com uma diferença que mudaria a história das pessoas que eram vacinadas. Caso o soro não fosse compatível, a pessoa não morreria. Infelizmente, nada acontecia e assim vidas eram teoricamente poupadas, até quando a família resolvia acabar com o sofrimento de anos dos entes queridos. _

_E nos últimos meses alguém queria o segredo do soro e estava raptando ou iludindo com falsas promessas os curados, que não eram poucos, espalhados pelo globo. Alguns foram enviados a laboratórios seguros longe dos familiares para assim dar segurança ao curado e a família do mesmo. E agora necessitavam da ajuda deles para cuidar temporariamente dessas pessoas._

Suely terminou o relato e olhou o rosto de todos que não tinha ciência dos fatos. Mas uma coisa martelava na cabeça de todos. Quem era o Zero?

- E quem é Zero? Pelo que fui informada você foi a primeira. – Questionou a Deusa um pouco furiosa por saber dos fatos assim.

- Ele esta morto.

Um homem entrou na sala há muito tempo e não queria interromper o relato da ruiva. O homem é alto, forte, cabelos lisos, curtos e negros, olhar firme, a pele negra como a noite. Cumprimentou a ruiva e recebeu uma olhada assassina de Rafael.

- Bem já que Juan chegou acho que devemos começar.

- Não vai me apresentar a eles? – Perguntou sorrindo Juan.

- Tudo bem. – Revirou os olhos Suely. – Esse é Juan. Aquela é Saori Kido...

- KIDO? – Falou ao mesmo tempo Juan e Raul.

- Sim. – Ela não entendeu porque do espanto dos dois. - Sou Saori Kido, neta de Mitsumasa Kido.

- Não comecem, por favor. – Pediu à ruiva que foi prontamente atendida.

- Aqueles são Saga, Shura, Kamus, Miro e Mu. – Apresentou Paula aos outros. – E aqueles ali são Rafael, Bruce e Raul. Acho que podermos começar já que todos se conhecem.

Rapidamente, a ruiva tomou a palavra. Estava muito preocupada com a falta de informação e com as mortes. Ainda tinha que esperar um mês para saber quem sobreviveu já que só depois desse período os funcionários davam as caras.

- Temos aqui quatro jatos, sendo um deles particular, quatro pessoas experientes em missões e cinco...

- Eu não ponho os pés em uma aeronave com ninguém desse lugar pilotando. – Interrompeu a ruiva, Miro que olhou o amigo. - E você Mu?

- Definitivamente não. Desculpa. Meu estômago ainda está um pouco embrulhado.

- Tudo bem. – Entendeu a ruiva.

- Poderíamos chamar os outros. – Sugeriu Saga. – E mandamos trazer as nossas armaduras, só por prevenção. O que me diz Senhorita Saori?

- Farei isso agora. – Pegou o celular da bolsa que carregava. - Pedirei que venham no jato. O que me diz Suely?

- Ótimo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Na enfermaria as quatro olhavam a loira dormindo em uma cama. Quando chegaram, viram Rafael deixando a esposa na cama e saindo apressado. Já as garotas foram examinadas além de ter feito a coleta de sangue, uma rotina que já estava acostumada.

Dietrich assim que viu a enfermeira sair se aproximou da loira a observou para ter certeza que ainda dormia. Deu mais uma olhada na porta e quando ia saindo, uma das meninas a questionou.

- Aonde você vai?

- Ao banheiro, Bella. Por quê?

- Pensei que ia ao refeitório.

- Se você quiser... Eu posso ir lá. – Prontificou-se Shirayukl.

- Bem... Não quero que você...

- Tudo bem, Bella. – Shirayukl sorriu e teve uma idéia. – Nós duas vamos juntas. Aí pegamos algo para Beatrice e Dietrich. O que vocês querem?

Olharam para Beatrice, que estava procurando alguma roupa no armário. Mas só encontrou um macacão, que não era uma roupa "lá aquela coisa", mas pelo menos ia se sentir melhor do que aquele short que usava.

- Qualquer coisa para mim esta bom. – Falou Betrice se escondendo atrás de uma cortinha usada para separar os leitos comunitários. - Desde que não seja pão com ovo, porque ninguém merece pão o dia todo.

- Concordo com você. – Dietrich se manifestou ao lembrar que um dos auxiliares de cozinha só fazia pão com ovo até mesmo nos lanches. Será que o coitado só sabia fazer aquilo? – Se tiver um suco seria bom. Eu vou ao banheiro. Daqui a pouco volto.

Saiu deixando as três decidindo o que iam comer. Dietrich é inglesa e tem 18 anos, está um pouco curiosa com os fatos que aconteciam no laboratório e a invasão, juntamente com as mortes, não era algo normal. Não que sua vida fosse normal, principalmente, ser todo dia, vacinada com aquela coisa luminosa. Andou um pouco pelos corredores e observou o hangar.

Já Bella e Shirayukl estavam no refeitório esperando os pedidos. Bella holandesa de 20 anos apesar de ser um pouco tímida gostava da companhia das meninas mesmo não sabendo os motivos de estar indo de lugar em lugar. Porém Shirayukl Akane japonesa de 19 anos falava com a outra menina que não estava gostando de ficar longe da família. E queria saber por que aquelas pessoas atacaram o laboratório, além do que, as queriam vivas. As duas pegaram os lanches e seguiram onde Beatrice estava as aguardando.

Beatrice olhava pelo reflexo do vidro da porta a roupa que usava. Beatrice Legrand francesa tem 23 anos e estava louca para voltar a vestir as roupas de civis do que aquela "coisa" horrível que todos desfilavam no laboratório. Estranhou quando as duas chegaram com o lanche e nada...

- Vem comigo. – Dietrich entrou na sala cansada e puxou um braço sem olhar.

- Fogo? – Perguntou Betrice.

- Invasão? – Perguntou Shirayukl após a negativa da inglesa ao primeiro questionamento.

- AI! – Reclamou à holandesa porque era o braço dela que a outra puxava.

- É sério.

Querendo ver o que tinha feito a outra voltar daquela maneira, as três a seguiram até o hangar onde uma multidão olhava pelo vidro que dividia as duas áreas. Não só pela presença de Bruce, Rafael ou Suely e os convidados da ruiva, mas pelos homens que chegaram num jato particular.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bruce olhou bem uma das pessoas que desceu do jato. O fato de ver urnas douradas não era nada se comparado aquela pessoa. Ficou olhando até uma mão pousar em seu ombro.

- Aquela pessoa é um homem. – Falou Raul enquanto acendia um cigarro. – Conheço de longe as figuras andrógenas.

- Eu só estou um pouco... – Tentou encontrar as palavras. – Admirado com um homem tão bonito.

- Não virou gay logo agora. – Juan se aproximou do amigo. – Logo você.

- Eu pelo menos admitido que o cara seja bonito. – Reparou no peso das urnas ao serem colocadas no chão. – E ele não tem uma cicatriz no rosto. Isso é estranho.

Os cincos cavaleiros se aproximaram dos amigos e cada um ficou diante de sua urna. O piloto particular do Kido desceu do jato e conversou com Saori, que não queria vê-lo em perigo. Já o canceriano olhava o local e não entendeu o que fazia ali.

- Onde é o fogo? – Máscara da morte perguntou. – Pelo que vejo aqui não tem nada.

- É uma longa história. – Falou o geminiano que não viu o irmão no meio deles além de sentir falta de alguns. – Kanon e os outros?

- Seu irmão e os outros ficaram no Santuário. – Falou Aioros. – Shion achou melhor só nós virmos.

Saori contou por alto o que era preciso ser feito além de todos ficarem de olho em qualquer movimento anormal vindo dos novos amigos. Antes de pegarem os jatos e seguirem os destinos, previamente feitos na sala de reunião, se reuniram os cavaleiros e os inexistentes. A ruiva os olhou e começou a ditar as ordens.

- Eu vou pegar um dos nossos jatos com vocês dois. – Apontou para Afrodite e Aioria. – Teremos um co-piloto e isso facilitará as coisas. – Voltou-se para Juan. – Você vai com o jato de Saori, mas cuidado.

- Pode deixar. - Falou Juan. – Você, Shura e o seu amigão vêm comigo. – Apontou para Aldebaran.

- Bruce pilotará um dos nossos jatos, já que tem experiência de vôo com eles. – Falou Suely. – Por favor, não o use como míssil porque você vai ter de trazer os outros com você e vivos.

- Tudo bem, anjo. – Sorriu Bruce. – Vocês dois vem comigo. – Apontou para Máscara da morte e Aioros.

- Você. – Apontou para Rafael que revirou os olhos. – Tome cuidado. Não se esqueça que sua carga é importante. Não estou falando de quem você vai buscar, mas o que o outro é, e o quanto ele significa para nós. Lembre se que... – O viram dar as costas. – Cuide dele. – Falou com Saga e Kamus.

Os cavaleiros foram separados em duplas menos Miro e Mu que ficaram com Saori no laboratório, juntamente com Ariel e Raul. Os outros seguiriam com um membro da equipe, ou melhor, da antiga equipe do soro dois.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estados Unidos, especificamente em New York. Um rapaz tentava dormir novamente depois do sonho que tivera. Não recordou com clareza quem era a pessoa do sonho, pois a voz se confundia entre o masculino e o feminino. As frases soltas, como se pedisse ajuda ou precisasse de algo não o deixou tranqüilo. Quando estava perto de ser abraçado por Hypnos, batidas fortes foram ouvidas. Levantou, a contra gosto, da cama.

- Já vai. – As batidas se intensificaram. – Onde é o incêndio...?

Abriu a porta sendo recepcionado pela figura que não queria ver tão cedo. Moreno escuro, alto, cabelos castanhos escuros, quase negros, e curtos, olhos verdes felinos que mete medo em qualquer pessoa que o desafia e o corpo forte para os seus padrões físicos. E o fato voltou a sua cabeça naquele instante...

Flashback

Hugo socou a porta de vidro, que se quebrou, não só machucando a sua mão e evitando assim de esmurrar o homem quase feito na sua frente.

- Hugo eu...

- HUGO NADA.

- Acalme-se Hugo. – Falou uma mulher que presenciou a cena. – Ele ainda é novato e você deve dar uma chance...

- CHANCE?

- Quer fazer o favor de falar mais baixo. – Pediu educadamente a mulher.

- Elisa... – Apontou para o moreno. – Ele fez o que não deveria fazer. Só porque toma aquela porcaria acha que é super herói...

- Hugo, seu irmão...

- Meu irmão é uma marionete daquelas sanguessugas. – Interrompeu o jovem. - E você, ou me obedece ou eu paro de pegar aquela maleta infeliz.

- Como queira.

- E eu me presto a ser caridoso e me fodo...

Os dois o viram saindo, segurando a mão que pingava pelo corte. Elisa, uma mulher de cabelos curtos na cor lilás e lisos, olhos da mesma cor, corpo bem feito e de estatura mediana. Aproximou-se do moreno de cabelos curtos encaracolados, barba bem feita, olhos castanhos escuros, altura mediana e corpo definido por malhação.

- Você não fez por mal...

- Até você Elisa? Eu juro que não mexi nas armas. Só faço o de sempre, as limpo quando vocês me pedem.

- Ok. Desculpa.

- Se o meu passado atormenta vocês porque não me deixaram morrer?

Saiu da sala rumo ao seu quarto, não ia agüentar mais nenhuma uma pessoa naquela casa o achando um zero a esquerda. Mesmo mostrando com ações que tinha mudado.

Fim do flashback 

Voltou à realidade quando a figura o olhou interrogativo, não pelos trajes de dormir, uma simples cueca boxer, mas pela pessoa que estava enrolada nos lençóis. Tentou esconde-la, porém já era tarde.

- Arrume as suas coisas...

- Vai me mandar embora? Avisou aos policiais?

- Claro que não. Se eu avisasse aos policiais eles iam invadir a MINHA casa e a tragédia ia ser maior do que há de algumas horas atrás.

- Hugo se fala do...

-Andre, não é como você, recebi um telefonema que... Só arrume as suas coisas e... – Aumentou um pouco a voz para ser ouvido pela outra pessoa. – Você também. – Mirou o homem a sua frente. – Vamos voltar para casa.

- México?

- Não. Irlanda. Você também faz parte da família.

Viu o se afastando e olhou a mulher que já se vestia com muita pressa. Quando a viu pegar as últimas peças e quase saindo a parou.

- Eu não entendo. – Ela o olhou. – Estamos juntos e você nem...

- Andre, eu já falei que não namoro homens envolvidos com o soro.

- Então o que fazemos?

- Descarregando a tensão sexual ou fazemos sexo sem compromisso.

- E se eu não...

- Seria pior, Andre. – Fitou-o nos olhos. – Hugo não cuida de você por acaso. – Focou a conversa em outro ponto. - Ele tem planos para você e mesmo que não entenda agora, um dia tudo isso que você vive aqui será útil. Só confie nele mesmo que às vezes... Ou melhor, sempre ele lhe trate como inimigo. – Ele lhe deu passagem. – Só não se esqueça que, assim como você, a vida dele foi um inferno e é ainda um inferno. E é mais uma questão de confiança do que o seu passado. Ele confia muito em você.

Fechou a porta do quarto após ver Elisa sair e olhou a maleta prateada que contém a sua vida. Rezou tanto a São Jorge para ter uma oportunidade melhor que estava em dúvida com relação à ajuda de Hugo.

Não conseguia entender aquele homem, mas sempre foi grato pela chance. Nunca viu o tal irmão de Hugo, entretanto os dois não se falavam. Não havia fotos na casa, soube por Elisa, com que tinha um relacionamento estranho, que aquela casa é mais um refúgio do que um lar. Só depois soube com paciência que era uma base de informações. Do que? Não sabia.

Parou de pensar e resolveu arrumar as suas coisas. Alongou o corpo e pensou como eles iam para a Irlanda sem passaporte. Ele nem é americano quanto mais irlandês. Será que eles também tinham problemas com a polícia internacional?

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA:** Sinto que o capítulo aumentou um pouco. Eu acho. Será? Bem antes de tudo agradeço a todos que comentarão. AE! Tenho notícias boas e más.

Então vamos às boas... Não... É melhor vim às más primeiras porque depois vêm as boas. As más... Essa semana aconteceu coisas estranhas aqui em casa e um dia faltou luz, rapidamente, ainda bem que nem tinha começado a escrever, mas meu estabilizador quase não ligou... Pelo que vejo ele, o estabilizador, quer conhecer Hades, não o culpa já que ele é bem velho.

Outra má noticia é a fic... Tive uma leve dor de cabeça com algumas pessoas, não vocês nem o meu amigo que me ajuda, mas problemas que não estou conseguindo contornar. Estou puta da vida. E isso implica no desenvolvimento da fic, se continuar assim vou manda certa pessoa conhecer Hades mais cedo. E talvez eu não siga o cronograma previamente estabelecido. Tem gente que não sabe trabalhar em grupo e ai já viu. Tenho que para umas coisas e a fic foi a escolhida. Wagner desculpa por ser um pouco rude com você, mas tinha uma pessoa conversando comigo no MSN que me deu nos nervosos. Perdão!

As notícias boas... Mahorin me adicionou no Orkut. AE! Claro que tem uma galera daqui que já são meus amiguinhos (pulando feito doida), mas nem todo mundo (e não ia dá para adicionar todo mundo). Voltando... Aqueles que desejarem podem me adicionar. Procurem Suellen san é o mesmo avatar daqui. A menina loira que eu roubei... Digo pegue emprestado de um blog. Acho que na semana quem vem libero o MSN. Duvidas pode ser feitas pelo e-mail que esta no perfil sem medo de ser feliz ou por mensagem. E com relação a demora talvez seja de duas semanas, mas fica o mesmo esquema de sexta-feira ao domingo as postagens.

Outra notícia boa... Quero pelo menos apresentar todos os personagens em... Mais ou menos uns quatro capítulos, eu tenho que mostrar todos do soro três. Mesmo que isso exija longos capítulos. Quando terminado a parte de apresentações vamos a vida dos cavaleiros e do "curados".

Resumo do capítulo anterior... Tinha comentando com alguns sobre as cenas de ação e foi algo positivo. Pensei que não seria. Quero vê como vou colocar as cenas de luta. Vou ter que vê MUITO filme de ação.

Sobre esse capítulo... Foi mais explicação e a personalidade dos personagens que criei. Haverá lacunas que só serão explicadas quando certo personagem aparecer. Estou tentando modificar umas coisas aqui e acolá. Talvez as personalidades dos dourados sejam modificadas um pouco, porém nada que posso alterar algo... Nem eu sei o que eu estou escrevendo agora.

Fechando... Vou aumentar a classificação para M será melhor porque vai rola sangue. Hoje pensei numas coisas meio estranhas e alguém tem que morrer. Na história original no primeiro capitulo quem tem quinze folhas (de Word) e no total é dividida em quinze capítulos. Logo no começo matei uns vinte ou mais. E até agora só explodir aeronaves. Sobre o continente esta valendo. Lost que nem aguarde... Vou destruir um continente até o final da fic. (risada sinistra) E ninguém me deterá...

Acho que é só. Dúvidas perguntem. Sou meio maluca e esquecida.

Beijão!

Feliz Dias das Mães.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de lê.**

**Aviso: Fic pode sobre mudança como classificação ou conter tipo: Yaoi, Yuri e/ou casal hetero. Talvez palavra de baixo escalão, descrição de violência de quase todos os gêneros. Então aqueles que estão acompanhando estou a advertir. Para aqueles que não estão nem ai. Boa leitura.**

**Agradecimento: Primeiramente obrigada Ana essa fic é baseada em uma história que tinha escrito de presente de aniversário para ela. Gostaria de agradece a Saulo, sem a pequena ajuda dele acho que não teria seguido com a loucura de posta essa fic.**

**Resumo: Um soro que "cura" quase todos os males. Mas o que irá acontece se uma lenda conviver com pessoas inexistentes? E estranhos fenômenos começarem a surgir no Santuário.**

**Beta: Sem**

**O soro**

Laboratório nas imediações do Saara, África. O lugar estava calmo como todos os dias a não ser por...

- Eu ga...

O som da pancada no chão e a cara de dor que um dos assistentes do laboratório fez após a queda de Keity foi hilário. Porém a alegria era de outra pessoa que havia passado a linha de chegada em um dos corredores do local.

- Ganhei! – Deu um pulo. – Um a um. – Mostrou um dedo em cada mão como se fosse um placar. - Keity...?

Agora que Thabata percebeu que a outra garota com quem fazia atividade física estava no chão, com a cara abaixada e não se mexia. Aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se para vê se ela havia se machucado.

- Keity?

- Estou viva. – Levantou o rosto. – Quem me atropelou?

- Seria o que?

- O que?

As duas olharam uma pedra que estava no meio do corredor. Como aquela pedra parou ali? Ninguém sabe. Thabata ajudou a amiga a se levantar e tirou a pedra do caminho. Só assim poderiam ter algum tipo de atividade já que não havia mais uma sala de ginástica e querendo ou não elas tinham que fazer algo. Boa alimentação e prática de esportes melhoravam o desempenho do soro. As duas voltaram à corrida verificando se não havia mais nenhuma pedra no meio do caminho.

Thabata Vicenzzo é italiana tem 20 anos. Alta, cabelos pretos ondulados quase cacheados no comprimento da cintura e com a franja que cobre parcialmente os olhos, porém estava com o cabelo amarrado para vê o caminho. Os olhos castanhos claros focalizaram a linha reta que estava preste a correr e visualizou a outra linha feita de fita colorida que dividia os setores do laboratório.

Com o corpo normal e perfil longilíneo, cintura fina, pele um pouco morena e se via as sardas espalhadas pelo corpo exposta pela roupa do laboratório da cor verde musgo. Dão uma aparência doce mesmo que a roupa cafona não ajudasse. E nem ajudava ninguém naquele lugar.

Já Keity é grega também com 20 anos. Estava esperando o sinal do assistente e começou a vê o lado bom daquela corrida, mesmo que não ganhasse, era melhor do que olhar a areia se movendo do lado de fora. Os cabelos longos e pretos estavam amarrados assim como uma mecha loira. Os olhos verdes profundo se concentraram na fita a sua frente, não ia adiantar ficar olhando o auxiliar porque ele só iria gritar.

O corpo bem feito não era tão bem demonstrado pela roupa horrível que usava. Mas o sorriso na boca carnuda denunciava que ia tentar a todo custo ganhar ou pelo menos chegar ao mesmo tempo em que a amiga.

- JÁ!

Ao ouvirem a voz terrível do auxiliar, as duas correram, era visível a disputa, em um dado momento uma assumia a liderança e depois a outra, revezado as posições até que...

- EU GA... – Falaram ao mesmo tempo ou tentaram.

O auxiliar fechou os olhos para não vê a cena. As duas caíram em cima de algo e visualizaram a faixa colorida. Em seguida se olharam e sorriam, era melhor deixa as coisas como estavam, empatadas. Quando perceberam que algo se mexia em baixa delas e olharam o...

- BICHO!

Thabata e Keity haviam caído em cima de um cientista que tropeçou na pedra que elas tiraram do local. A mesma pedra que fez Keity cair. Acharam por bem pararem com as atividades de hoje até que aquela pedra assassina fizesse algo fora do comum.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Em um dos dormitórios do mesmo local, alguém escutava rock com o aparelho de MP4 que um dos seguranças emprestou. Ou melhor, praticamente deu depois de horas de falatório. Aquele lugar perdeu a graça desde o momento que ela pisou ali. Não havia nada além de areia ou vento com areia.

Iskra Zora, Búlgara com 21 anos olhou a parede do quarto e bufou. O que esperavam para levarem elas para um lugar melhor? Desligou o aparelho e foi caminhar pelo laboratório isso pelo menos era melhor...

Passou pelo espelho e deu uma rápida olhar para si. A roupa horrível, depois discutiria o porquê de usarem aquele modelo e aquela cor. Alta por volta de 1,74, magra uns 54 kg. O cabelo branco curto um pouco abaixo dos ombros olhou a franja de lado e passou os dedos como se penteasse. Os olhos felinos vermelhos escuros quase negros demonstravam ser vazios e distantes.

Afastou-se do espelho, porém voltou a se observar, o corpo sensual de dá inveja a qualquer mulher: os seis fartos, quadris proporcionais e coxas grossas. Abaixou o olhar e retornou a se vê: a pele pálida e suave será que era parecida com sua mãe a mesma tonalidade de pele como se nunca tivesse pegado sol. Cobriu o espelho com um lençol da cama e saiu do quarto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bruce já sobrevoava o deserto na companhia de Máscara da morte e de Aioros. Começou um diálogo com os dois cavaleiros. Apresentou-se e os cavaleiros fizeram o mesmo, mas ao escutar o "nome" do canceriano não agüentou e riu.

- Qual o problema com o meu nome? – Não gostou nada do outro ri do nome que usava.

- Desculpa... – Parou de ri. – É que Ariel usa o menos codinome.

- Quem?

- Ah! – Recordou que a loira não estava na hora que os outros cincos chegaram. – Uma amiga.

- Ela é mais gostosa que a ruiva?

- Máscara! – O sagitariano o repreendeu.

- Entre as duas eu ainda prefiro o meu anjo. – Referia-se a Suely. - Se eu não fosse casado e nem ela, acho que até poderíamos ter algo.

- Hum? – Coçou o queixo o canceriano. – Mas porque a chamam de morte, essa sua amiga?

- Talvez seja porque ela não deixa ninguém vivo quando estava em missão.

- Gostei dela. – Sorriu o canceriano. – E você?

- Chamam-me de Destruição.

- E porque do nome? – Questionou Aioros que viu um prédio no mar de areia.

- Eu destruído tudo até mesmo o transporte que uso. Nada fica em pé quando estou por perto. – O rapaz se lembrou de algo. – Aquele homem que desceu com vocês, ele é...

- Fala do Afrodite? – Interrogou Aioros.

- Afrodite? – Bruce não estranho o rapaz andrógeno usar um nome feminino que combinava com a pessoa.

- Ele usa outro nome que nem o Máscara.

- Ah! – Se fez de surpreso. Porém não estava nem um pouco. - Mas ele é como vocês... Tipo cavaleiro.

- É. – Continuou o sagitariano. - Você acha que ele...

- Eu o acho bonito. – Os dois cavaleiros se fitaram achando incomum uma pessoa falar que achava o pisciano bonito. Normalmente falavam indiretamente, mas não tão diretamente. – Lá esta o laboratório. Só espero não ter que colocar abaixo o local.

Os dois cavaleiros se olharam e concluíram: andar no meio do nada até que podiam tolerar, tinham um treinamento sobre-humano, mas e as pessoas que iam pegar? Será que elas iam agüentar andar no meio do nada, naquele calor, sem água?

- Bruce!

- Diga Aioros.

- Quantas pessoas nós viemos buscar? – Deixou para depois a fascinação do rapaz pelo cavaleiro de peixes.

- Perguntou-me a mesma coisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Romeu os esperava no elevador assim que visualizou a aeronave voando o local quando tentava vê o defeito na antena externa. Vestido com uma roupa usada pelo habitante local e uma espécie de turbante que cobria a cabeça além do rosto. Assim que todos estavam no elevador Romeu mostrou o rosto que não estava contente com a visita de Bruce.

- O...

- Sabia que a nossa antena de transmissão quebrou há dias. – Começou a informar dos fatos Romeu. – E você me aparece hoje com o pessoal da assistência.

- Eles não são da assistência.

- E essas caixas? – Apontou as duas urnas cobertas por um pano. - Não são equipamentos?

- É uma longa história mais acho que posso resolver seu problema com a antena.

Desceram alguns andares e ao abrir a porta se depararam com a cena um tanto estranha, algumas luzes estavam desligadas. Bruce arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e Romeu andou pelas instalações até a sala de comando.

- Entrem!

- O que...? – Bruce não conseguiu concluir a frase, pois foi interrompido novamente por Romeu.

- Só um minuto. – Fechou a porta e digitou um código que isolou os quatro do resto do laboratório. – Tivemos problemas. Não só a antena que foi destruída, mas alguns dos seus meninos foram embora.

- Espera! – Levantou a mão Bruce pedindo calma. – Como assim eles foram embora.

- À noite Cássio, o mais velho do grupo, falou que teve uma visão e fez um motim na base. Eu só soube quando já era tarde.

- Idiotas!

- Não foi atrás deles? – Perguntou Aioros preocupado. – Ainda podem...

- Acho que você não esta compreendendo a situação. – Tomou a palavra Romeu. – Estamos no meio do nada. Não sei por onde procurá-los porque faz alguns dias que saíram. A essa altura acho que alguns morreram. E o problema é deles porque são imbecis. Além do mais eles destruíram as nossas comunicações e as nossas reservas de água, luz, combustível e estamos no racionamento. A base esta funcionando parcialmente a dias.

- Os meninos são demônios. – Manifestou se Máscara. – Mal sabem da vida e se jogaram pelo mundo do nada, pensando que iam ser salvo por... Uma visão? Poupe-me de falatórios e ainda por cima viemos por nada. Desperdício de tempo.

- Alguém ficou? – Aioros estava aflito com aquela informação, são pessoas que seguiram para morte. Será que alguém havia se salvado? – Ou só você?

- Alguns assistentes, alguns cientistas, umas meninas espertas e um monte de corpos...

- Corpos? – Os três falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Acreditem que os meninos saíram matando sem se importa quem era quem. Temos uns cadáveres que daqui a pouco vai exalar um mal cheio na ex-sala de ginástica. O resto dos sobreviventes está no setor dez. Onde tem maior quantidade de energia. O que ira fazer?

Todos se voltaram para Bruce.

- Tirar todos e pegar os dados além de colocar bombas...

- Vai explodir o local? – O sagitariano não gostou da idéia.

- Temos corpos aqui. – Aioros estranhou as palavras do canceriano. – Pelo menos...

- Sei que você quer... Não só você mais seu amigo ali. – Apontou para Aioros. – Porém temos protocolos e vou segui-lo...

- Não vai não. – Avançou o canceriano que pelo menos respeitava os corpos, pois deveria haver famílias que desejassem velar as almas deles.

- Escute Máscara... – Sabia o que se passava pela cabeça do outro, mas era arriscado deixa uma base vazia no meio do nada.

- Você que vai me escutar...

Parou quando viu Bruce escurecer os olhos e um sinal apitar no painel da mesa de comando.

- Não sei quando são.

Informou Romeu que preparava as defesas do local. Assim que viu algo se movendo nas areias do deserto e não era nômade ou animais locais.

- São muitos. – Todos se voltaram para Bruce. – E pelo jeito um dos nossos meninos deu com a língua nos dentes antes de morrer.

- O que vamos fazer? – Aioros perguntou.

- Soe o alarme e tentem colocar todos no jato...

- Tem outro. – Romeu o interrompeu. – Mas temos que colocar combustível.

- Então vamos rápido. – Prontificou Máscara da morte.

O alarme ecoou por todo laboratório, as três meninas se assustaram conheciam o som e da última vez, pessoas saíram feridas além de mortas. A voz computadorizada saiu das caixas espalhadas pelo local, passando a mesma mensagem.

- Todos no complexo dirijam se ao hangar. Evacuação! Isso não é um treinamento. Atenção! Todos no complexo...

A repetição da mensagem estava deixando o canceriano louco, mas ao vê, ou melhor, ao saber dos fatos, aquelas pessoas tinham que ter medo. Os cavaleiros foram onde os corpos estavam e o cheiro estava ficando insuportável. Aioros abaixou o olhar e escutou o canceriano falando algo na sua língua natal. Talvez uma oração para as almas que iam queimar na explosão.

Esperou também que Hades e seus lacaios tivessem piedades das pobres almas que iam ficar sem enterro digno. O sagitariano se dirigiu ao andar onde deveria verificar se havia mais alguém ou se ninguém foi esquecido.

Bruce pousou o jato dentro do hangar tomando cuidado para não ser visto. Já que era a única saída segura, viram os poucos sobreviventes e sentiu aquela presença.

- Eles não vieram sozinhos. – Tocou num painel na parede. – Romeu seja rápido ai em cima. Eles não vieram sozinhos.

Olhou os funcionários que embargavam no jato e estranhou não vê algumas caras conhecidas.

- MERDA!

Bruce pediu para alguém olhar o combustível quando chegasse ao vinte era para desconectar. Resolveu subir e vê o que houve com as meninas já que eram elas que não haviam descido. Segundo antes de ir pegar o jato Romeu informou o nome das três sobreviventes ou seria melhor dizendo das três espertas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No mar de areia, uma tropa de humanóide cercava o prédio pelo lado de fora. Um indivíduo com roupas leves deixando os longos cabelos negros feitos numa trança até a cintura aparecer e observou o prédio.

- Destruam todas as pessoas. – A voz estava abafada pela máscara de pano que usava por conta da areia que voava. – Ele é meu. – Os olhos castanhos límpidos estreitaram.

Os humanóides começaram a disparam suas armas, contudo uma espécie de campo de energia impediu os disparos. Aquela defesa era uma ousadia a sua pessoa, eles iam vê, iriam pegar a cabeça de cada um e esmagar se fosse preciso ou fazer das tripas deles colares.

- PAREM!

Os humanóides obedeceram e a pessoa desceu do veiculo que estavam, caminhou até a barreira. Fechou os olhos e deu um poderoso soco que abalou não só a estrutura do prédio como dissolveu o campo de força. Os humanóides não esperam e invadiram o prédio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dentro do prédio, no subsolo, Aioros sentiu o abalo e mais outra coisa. Voltou-se para o amigo de armas que arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Cosmo?

- E poderoso. – Deduziu o sagitariano.

Romeu encontrou os dois cavaleiros quando o elevador abriu as portas, munido com o palmtop em mãos com os dados do laboratório.

- Vamos...

- Eu vi Bruce pelo sistema de monitoramento. – Informou Romeu a Aioros. – Ele foi pegar as meninas que ficaram presas no elevador do outro lado.

- Você sabe pilotar? – Questionou Aioros.

- Sou o chefe da segurança, tenho que pelo menos manobra aquela coisa.

- Faremos como combinado. – Falou o canceriano. – Temos pouco tempo. Vamos Oros.

Do outro lado, Bruce viu a porta do elevador semi-aberta. Pegou uma parte da porta e forçou fazendo com que se abrisse por completo. Do elevador saiu Keity, Thabata e Iskra que estavam aflitas dentro daquele cubo metálico.

- Hello! – Todos se assustaram com a voz que sai das caixas de som. – Bruce! Bruce!

- Você... – Observou a câmera que o focalizava.

- Estou vendo você meu caro e as suas meninas.

- Você matou... – Então eles já estavam dentro do prédio.

- Nenhum deles prestava e foi fácil enganar Cássio. Menino ingênuo, pena que não me trouxe quem eu queria.

- Ora...

- Donatello!

- QUEM? – Aioros e Bruce falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Os cavaleiros haviam chegado ao local onde Bruce e as meninas estavam, porém as três haviam corrido para o hangar não esperando pelos outros. Máscara da morte fitou a câmera que os olhava, levantou o dedo médio e depois lançou uma rajada de cosmo destruindo o aparelho.

- Seu nome é Do...

- Quem comentar algo morre. – Foi categórico o canceriano. – Vamos embora antes que a infeliz desça...

- Você a conhece?

- Nós a conhecemos, Oros. Infelizmente nós conhecemos a infeliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Andre observou a paisagem nova através da janela do jato particular de Hugo. As ações de "chefe" o deixou em alerta a maior parte do trajeto entre os Estados Unidos até a Irlanda. A expressão dos funcionários do aeroporto americano aos verem entrando no jato sem dá nenhuma satisfação foi o que chamou a atenção do mexicano. E também não foi pedido nenhuma documentação dos passageiros, os policiais federias tinham aquela expressão de impotência diante do homem a sua frente.

Andre havia recebi um passaporte com o sobrenome da família do "amigo". Quando o questionou sobre o provável erro, a única coisa que ouviu foi: "É parte da família agora.". Elisa lhe deu uma caixa de madeira, falou que era presente de Hugo e só deveria ser aberta quando estivesse em terra Irlandesa.

Agora na limusine tento em seu colo a maleta prateada a qual mal se separava e a caixa de madeira dada por Hugo. O irlandês os olhou e sorriu ato raro, para quem sempre vinham com agressividade.

- Abra.

O mexicano olhou o objeto e o abriu, fitou o irlandês e o conteúdo da caixa. Tirou primeiro o que estava pendurado na tampa pelo lado de dentro da caixa de madeira.

- Você o encontrou.

- Hum... Hum...

- Onde?

- Na garagem. – Fitou o rapaz a sua frente. – Eu o vi procurando por toda casa. O encontrei na garagem bem escondido, o cordão havia se rompido então pedi para fazer um melhor e ai esta.

- Obrigado.

- E o outro?

- Ah! – Depois de olhar o anel com a imagem de São Jorge preso no cordão novo. Passou a mão nas armas. – Por que de tudo disso agora? – Falou enquanto recolocava o cordão no pescoço de onde nunca deveria ter saído. – Até pouco tempo você quase me parte ao meio.

- Teste.

- Teste?

- Sim. Você acha que eu fiquei pegando no seu pé esse tempo todo porque o acho lindo?

- Acho que não. – E nem queria, ainda preferia a companhia de Elisa, pouso a mão na coxa dela que estava sentada ao seu lado.

- Escute-me bem. – Andre o fitou. – Você foi treinado para uma vida anormal. E entre tantas pessoas, você foi o único que agüentou a pressão. – Hugo olhou a janela. – Eu até duvidava que você fosse agüentar, mas ficou feliz que você chegou até aqui.

- Então eu sou um de você? – Ficou meio desconfiado. - Seja lá o que você fazem.

- O teste final será dado por outra pessoa.

Andre voltou-se para Elisa que sorriu. Talvez ele já começasse a compreender um pouco aquelas pessoas. Agora esperaria que o teste final não fosse difícil e mirou a caixa. Viu uma inscrição onde estava pendurado o cordão.

"_Não somos heróis. Somos humanitários. Vivemos para ajudar a humanidade." _

Andre Solano, 23 anos. Mexicano, as únicas lembranças dos seus pais eram: a navalha que seu pai usava para se barbear e o anel com a imagem de São Jorge que sua mãe usava. A vida parecia que o testava com provas que abalavam a sua estrutura emocional e física, mas o destino começou a ser refeito há muito tempo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Em um laboratório nas imediações da Sibéria. Um rapaz de dezoito anos olhava a neve cair lentamente através de uma das janelas do primeiro andar. Aoshi nem sabia o que fazia ali para ser exato, depois do incidente na França Ariel o deixou naquele local. Sorriu ao se lembra da promessa da loira que mandaria entre caixas de mantimentos uns presentinhos.

- Esqueceu do seu compromisso, Aoshi.

- Não Doutora. – Viu a se aproximar.

- Sara. Chame-me pelo nome, por favor. – A mulher se sentou em uma das cadeiras que o rapaz usava como uma escada já que ele possuía 1,30 de altura e a janela tinha mais ou menos 1,50 de altura. – Ela não se esqueceu de você.

- Não estou pensando nela. É só... – Passou a mão nos cabelos loiros curtos antes de olhar a Doutora. – Sara é que eu me sinto deslocado aqui. Sou o único que toma o soro...

- Escute-me bem. – Fitou os olhos azul-safira que nunca perdiam aquele brilho que cativou a todos no local. – Você vai desce agora mesmo e fazer o que tem feito nos últimos dois meses. Agora mocinho.

Ele sorriu pegando a boina preta Louis Vuilton, já que era a única peça que podia usar ali, em cima da cadeira e seguiu pelos corredores. Sara o fitou sumir no corredor e seguiu por outro corredor, foi cuidar do seu filho além das analises de sangue que a esperava.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aoshi desceu até o setor dez onde havia uma sala que nos últimos dois meses fazia companhia a uma pessoa mergulhada em um tubo com um liquido translúcido. Pegou um dos livros que havia deixado na última visita e abriu em uma página específica.

- Boa tarde amigo! – Observou o homem, vestido com uma espécie de roupa usada pelos mergulhadores e uma máscara que o ajudava a respirar, ele não se mexeu, mas os aparelhos abaixo de si apitaram. – Desculpa o atraso. Bem vamos começar com o... – Apitou mais forte e aquilo era estranho. – Acho que você quer saber o que houve comigo para eu me atrasar.

Dito e feito o sinal ficou estável e o francês entendeu com pouco tempo os sinais infernais daquele equipamento. Alias foi ele que fez, sem querer, aqueles aparelhos apitarem feito um louco quando entrou naquela sala, no primeiro dia que chegou ali.

Aoshi Shihyo, 18 anos, francês, possui a aparência de uma criança de oito anos mesmo "tomando" o soro, nunca conseguiu passar da altura de 1,30. Venceu os desafios da vida e a cada dia superava as dificuldades... Só que o que lhe intrigava é o "homem tubo", assim chamando por todos no laboratório. Nem mesmo Sara e o seu marido Richard, o chefe da segurança, sabiam quem era o homem mergulhado naquele líquido.

O francês começou a lê um dos livros que gostava cujo título é Mitologia. Enquanto lia, não viu uma placa enferrujada que havia o número zero gravado por extenso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rafael pilotava a aeronave tranquilamente até serem pegos por nuvens expressa. Kamus estava na cadeira do co-piloto e Saga logo atrás, o geminiano deu uma olhada na estrutura que havia no jato. Pelo jeito iam trazer algo grande e pesado além de pessoas.

- Sibéria! – Exclamou Kamus.

- O que, Kamus?

- Falei Sibéria, Saga.

- Há um laboratório aqui. – Os dois cavaleiros estranharam a súbitas palavras do moreno que desde o ocorrido na sala de reunião. – Gosto daqui.

- Só por curiosidade. – Comentou o geminiano. – O que viemos pegar aqui além de pessoas?

- Um velho amigo.

- E esse seu velho amigo está doente? – Questionou Saga.

- Vamos dizer que ele se fechou para o mundo a um bom tempo.

O jato pousou em cima do telhado do edifício que servia como heliponto. Desembarcaram e entraram num elevador enorme que desceu até o térreo do edifício. Seguiram para o segundo elevador semelhante ao da Grécia, desceram vários andares até a porta se abrir e verem um homem os esperando.

- Olá Rafael! – Sorriu para os visitantes. – Bem vindos ao laboratório S. Sou Richard, chefe da segurança. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Recebeu um papel das mãos de Rafael e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Rafael, 28 anos, Irlandês assim como o seu irmão mais velho, Hugo. Rafael mudou e muito durante o "tratamento" com o soro. Mas sua felicidade é a sua esposa Ariel e querendo ou não desejava o bem do irmão, dois anos mais velho que si. Porém o passado sempre voltava e agora ia ficar cara a cara com mais um dos fantasmas do seu passado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oceano atlântico, próximo a ilhas desertas, uma ilha de nome Paraíso. Aioria mirou o co-piloto desmaiado perto de si e depois a ruiva que sangrava na barriga.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo. – Ela levantou a blusa e viu que o corte não era nada grave. – Só temos que o espera...

- Afrodite. – Sorriu da cara de espanto da ruiva. – O nome dele é outros, mas o conhecemos como Afrodite ou Dite para os amigos.

- E você?

- Eu o que?

- Não está ferido?

- Só dolorido. Mas o que é aquilo que nos atacou?

- Talvez uma nova tecnologia dos "inimigos".

A aeronave já sobrevoava a ilha artificial quando foram atingindo por uma espécie de raio vindo da ilha. Conseguiram aterrissa, saírem ilesos antes de o jato explodir, contudo foram atacados por algo não identificado, o co-piloto acabou desmaiando pelo choque com a árvore, Suely feri-se na barriga, Aioria sentia que algo estava dolorido e Afrodite não se manifestou, mas se prontificou em verificar o local. Após alguns minutos o viram aparecer entre as plantas da floresta trajando a armadura dourada.

- E então? – Questionou Aioria também trajado com a armadura.

- Tudo calmo. – Observou à ruiva. – Estamos longe?

- Algumas horas de caminhada e chegamos.

- Bom. – O pisciano fitou o co-piloto. - Eu o levo.

- Tudo bem, eu a levo. – Ajudou a ruiva o leonino. – Mas e como vamos voltar?

- Primeiro quero saber o que nos derrubou. Depois pensamos no transporte.

- Tem certeza que aquela coisa não é de vocês? – Afrodite perguntou.

- Absoluta. – A ruiva desviou o olhara para o leonino que aparentemente confiava nas suas palavras do que o pisciano. - Você acha que eu ia colocar aquele troço aqui? E ainda por cima nos fazer cair além de nos atacar?

- Eu acho que não. – Aioria falou.

- Quem sabe? – Não deu a mínima o pisciano. – Desde que você providencie a nossa voltar tanto faz se ele é seu ou de um seriado de quinta. – Revirou os olhos sabendo pela queda do leonino por ruivas.

Voltaram a caminhar pela floresta esperando não serem atacados novamente. Suely, 29 anos, casada, tem dois filhos legítimos e adotou o filho do marido após o seu casamento. Há alguns anos não via os três filhos e o marido para não os por em perigo.

Desejava do fundo do seu coração ter uma vida comum mesmo que para isso tivesse que ser cega 24 horas. Contudo caso parasse as injeções diárias, sabia que teria um único caminho, a morte.

Entretanto, havia uma esperança que rondava aquela ilha, ou melhor, o laboratório instalado ali. Quando eles iam parar de bancar os Deuses e serem somente humanos?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Juan se divertia com Aldebaran, o brasileiro também gostou do novo amigo com quem conversava animadamente sendo observado pro Shura. Os três seguiam para um país na America do sul.

- São os seus filhos? – Questionou o taurino ao vê uma fotografia no painel.

- Meus sobrinhos.

- E porque não vejo seu irmão ou irmã com eles?

- Ele morreu. – Tirou do painel a foto e deu ao brasileiro. – Cuido deles desde então.

- São lindos veja Shura.

O capricorniano pegou a foto e viu uma garota que deveria ser a mais velha e os mais novos os irmãos gêmeos. Mas o que chamou a atenção dele na foto foram os cabelos dos meninos.

- Estão descolorindo. – Falou Shura.

- Não. – Sorriu Juan. – É o probleminha de família. O defeito que os homens carregam nos cabelos.

- Mas o seu cabelo é preto. – Falou o óbvio Shura.

- Eu os pinto. – Riu. – Já testei e não fica charmoso ter os cabelos grisalhos tão cedo.

Voltou a analisar a foto o cavaleiro, a menina poderia se passar facilmente por filha de Juan, a não ser pelos olhos cor de mel. Já os gêmeos, o que sorria tinha os olhos castanhos claros quase da cor da menina, o cabelo no tom grisalho pareciam mechas feitas em um salão de beleza. O gêmeo sério tem os olhos no tom de castanhos mais escuros que o outro irmão e o tom grisalho dos cabelos eram somente nas raízes e nas pontas como se tivesse uma falha. Shura devolveu a foto a Deba.

- A menina se chama Anne. O sério é Luan e o sorridente é o Vitor. Engraçado que eu também sou gêmeo, ou melhor, era.

- Idêntico? – Perguntou o brasileiro.

- Sim, só que não muito parecidos, mas como todos os irmãos gêmeos éramos diferentes em muitas coisas, eram muito diferentes.

- E o que houve com ele?

- Depois que a esposa dele morreu... Digo foi assassinada grávida de sete meses... Meu irmão enlouqueceu, matou muitos inimigos e... Ele morreu. – Viu o continente a frente. – Acho que é mal de família.

- Por quê? – Deba sentiu o coração comprimir.

- Minha esposa morreu no parto junto com a minha filha.

- Sinto...

- Superei há anos. – Mexeu no painel. – Elas estão em um lugar melhor me esperando.

Shura o viu colocar a foto no painel e pensou o quanto eles eram maltratados pelo destino. Lembrou que Raul falou algo relativo ao soro e a família. Começou a crê que o milagre não existia. O soro só trazia mais desgraças do que bênçãos.

- Você também toma o soro? – Shura o questionou.

- Não. Os únicos que tomam são Ariel, Bruce, Suely e Rafael. Porém creio que a lista de novatos está diminuindo enquanto falamos. Chegamos!

O jato pousou e no painel o destino estava confirmando: Atacama, Chile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estados Unidos, Washington D.C, em um luxuoso arranha-céu, algumas pessoas conversavam em um quarto. Um homem vestindo um terno caro negro escutava as explicações de um dos seus subordinados que vestia um terno acinzentado.

- Simplesmente ele pegou o jato particular e voltou para a Irlanda.

- Será que suspeitam de algo? – Questionou o homem de terno preto.

- Não.

Ambos se voltaram para a mulher nua que os observava da cama. Os longos cabelos castanhos escorriam pelos seios fartos os cobrindo, os olhos castanhos claros pareciam vermelhos escarlates, o rosto dava um ar angelical as formas de mulher fatal, a pele é morena de sol.

- Seguiremos com o plano. – Falou a mulher. – E você, meu caro, William terá a sua vingança contra os que não curaram o seu filho.

A mulher analisou o homem de terno negro, os cabelos curtos na cor arroxeada que pareciam negros, os olhos cor de mel claríssimo, estatura mediana e dono de uma empresa alimentícia.

- A Senhorita crê que nós podemos contra eles?

- William, eu posso tudo. Tudo. – Deu ênfase na última palavra proferida. – E me deixem a sós, tenho muita coisa a fazer.

Os dois homens saíram, ela vestiu o robe que não escondia nenhum dos seus atributos físicos já que o tecido é transparente. Um homem de cabelos rosados, curtos e repicados saiu das sombras. Ajoelhou escondendo seus olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos, do corpo exuberante a sua frente.

- Confia nesses humanos minha Senhora?

- William perdeu o filho que não foi curado pelo soro. – Fitou o. – O coração dele se fechou depois da morte misteriosa da mulher e essa última perda o afetou profundamente. – Olhou a janela. – Tudo esta caminhando bem. Só precisamos dele para encontrar alguns humanos e depois você o descartara como a esposa.

- Claro minha Senhora.

- Se aquele se nojento não tivesse nos punidos e nem preferido ser humanos. Nós poderíamos ainda está perto do nosso pai. E não aqui sofrendo as mazelas desses mortais insuportáveis. – Fechou a mão. – Vou fazê-lo sofrer pela eternidade.

- E o seu irmão?

- Mandou aquela pessoa cuidar pessoalmente dos erros dos humanóides.

- Porque não nos deixa cuidar desse assunto pessoalmente? – Mirou-a. – Seria melhor.

- Por quê? – Questionou-se enquanto se abaixou e segurou o rosto do rapaz que a olhou. – É um desperdício de... – Beijou os lábios dele que correspondeu. – Você beija bem. – Ela sorriu. – Um ser tão belo se misturando a esses...

- Seres imundos. – Completou a frase dela e a viu sorrir mais. – Se a Senhora assim deseja, eu a obedecerei. – Viu a se levanta e fez o mesmo. – Com licença.

Viu o sumir entre as sombras do quarto já ela seguiu para o luxuoso banheiro. Para sua surpresa viu um homem emerso na banheira sorrindo, a pele bronzeada, os cabelos e olhos da mesma cor que a da mulher, o corpo bem trabalhado, pareciam gêmeos.

- O que faz aqui? – Ela o questionou.

- Passeando. – Sorriu um pouco mais. – Soube de Hugo e acho que deve também saber que o ser que nos colocou aqui pode ter morrido há anos...

- PROBLEMA! – Interrompeu-o aos gritos. – Eu quero o sangue da pessoa que ele amou nessa banheira. – Voltou ao tom de voz ameno. - O corpo cortado em milhões de pedaços e o coração em um prato de ouro. E o nosso pai sofrendo e muito pelo que nos fez.

- Bingo! – Ironizou. – Acha que ele ligaria para seres inferiores?

- E Atena? – Falou mansamente enquanto deixava o robe cair no chão.

- Ela sabe sobre nós. – Viu-a entrar na banheira. – Sabe do que somos capazes e feri-la, ferira o nosso pai.

- Ele não sabe os seres que criou. – Mirou o irmão massagear a sola dos seus pés já que se sentou de frente para ele. – E ainda por cima me transformou em uma mulher...

- Muito gostosa.

- Para que era assexuada isso é um cumulo. Todos os meses eu sofro, sabia?

- Eu não tenho culpa. – Sorriu maliciosamente. – Tem certeza que não quer ter filho ou...

- ENLOUQUECEU? – Ele quase riu quando viu os olhos dela saltarem.

- Brincadeira. – Não agüentou e gargalhou da cara dela.

- Mas você queria engravidar aquela coisa.

- É. – Deu os ombros. – Mas voltando ao assunto. Encontrou o que queria?

- Não. Infelizmente não.

- Talvez mandar aquela pessoa tenha sido um erro.

- Seu medo meu caro... – Brincou com as espumas em suas mãos. – É que nosso pai descubra que saímos quebrando selos de vários Deuses...

Os dois pararam o que faziam e se olharam, uma idéia passou pela mente dos dois. E ambos se levantaram da banheira apontando um para o outro. Seria um plano infalível?

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA: **Amigos e amigas me perdoe à demora e os erros de português. Vamos dizer que as coisas não saíram como eu queria essa semana. Tive que fazer uns exames médicos e fiquei meio fora do ar. (rindo feito maluca) Fui furada, cegada e tudo que tinha direito por uma boa causa, a minha saúde. Exame de sangue foi uma comédia e de visão mais engraçada ainda. Bem mais vocês não querem saber disso.

Como as coisas não caminharam bem, tenho novas novidades. (?) Loucura! Meu estabilizados conhecer Hades a alguns dias e comprei um semi-novo de um amigo além do meu pai me fez uma proposta. Então só deus sabe quando vou a atualiza essa fic. Mas estou com um caderno anotando as idéias e escrevendo algo assim facilita as coisas.

Desejem-me sorte porque vou fazer a prova no dia 12 de junho, mês que vem. Meu pai me propõe fazer um vestibular e estuda. AE! Caso eu passe as coisa iram melhorar. AE! Quem sabe compra meu laptop ou uma casa ou um marido (?) tudo vale.

Agradece pela ajuda do meu pai dois (Fê). Metal Ikarus me ajudou no momento de crise louca de Suellen, mais conhecida como Su. Então resolvi uns problemas da fic. E também no decorrer da história iram aparecer os vilões, cito os nomes das pessoas que me ajudaram a criar esses personagens. AE!

Vamos pegar os pares que faltam...

Andre Solano par Melissa

Shihyo Aoshi par Amanda Kafta

Mouki Nakoyama par Ângelo

Bem a Amanda Kafta é o personagem de Fê que havia me prometido desde o dia que euzinha postei a fic. Só deixei pra lá porque ele me prometeu um bolo de bacia. E o Ângelo é um personagem original meu assim como os outros malucos. Sem contar os que iram entrar como vilões, mas darei os créditos quando aparecer os nomes deles. Ok!

Acho que é só. Estou meio sem vontade de encher vocês. Qualquer coisa manda uma mensagem. Aqueles que desejarem o meu MSN manda mensagem. No Orkut podem me adicionar pega no meu perfil aqui. E coloquei no meu blog algumas imagens dos links de alguns personagens que algumas pessoas se inspiraram.

Beijos!

Entrei na campanha: Saint Seiya Extreme – Exodus já!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de lê.**

**Aviso: Fic pode sobre mudança como classificação ou conter tipo: Yaoi, Yuri e/ou casal hetero. Talvez palavra de baixo escalão, descrição de violência de quase todos os gêneros. Então aqueles que estão acompanhando estou a advertir. Para aqueles que não estão nem ai. Boa leitura.**

**Agradecimento: Primeiramente obrigada Ana essa fic é baseada em uma história que tinha escrito de presente de aniversário para ela. **

**Resumo: Um soro que "cura" quase todos os males. Mas o que irá acontece se uma lenda conviver com pessoas inexistentes? E estranhos fenômenos começarem a surgir no Santuário.**

**Beta: Sem**

**O soro**

Assim que o jato pousou no telhado do edifício de três andares, os tripulantes desceram e pegaram o elevador descendo diretamente para o laboratório. Juan, Aldebaran e Shura foram recebidos por uma jovem baixinha.

- Olá Sakura!

- Oi Juan! E...?

- Esses são nossos novos amigos. – Apresentou-os Juan. – Este é Aldebaran e aquele é Shura. Esta linda jovem é a Sakura.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. – Falou a jovem.

- Igualmente. – Disse o taurino beijando a mão dela.

- Prazer. – Falou de longe Shura, preocupado com as informações que absorvia.

- A que devo a sua visita? – Questionou Sakura.

- Viemos levar o pessoal do soro III.

Perceberam que o sorriso morreu nos lábios da jovem. Sakura fechou os olhos e inspirou o ar para se controlar e em seguida soltou o ar abrindo os olhos os fitando.

- Alguns morreram.

- Como? – Ficou pasmo Juan.

- Não sabemos. – Fez um sinal para que eles a seguisse. – Pensamos que era reação alérgica ou vírus, mas descobrimos que alguém andou envenenando alguns deles e...

- E?

- Estão separados dos outros membros do laboratório.

- Posso vê as fichas?

- Claro.

Sakura pegou uma das pranchetas no corredor e seguiram para a sala de monitoração. Observaram que só havia mulheres no andar.

- Aquela é Ana Santorini, italiana, 23 anos.

Todos olharam para a imagem no monitor. Ana é morena do tipo que toma muito sol, alta por volta de 1,70, corpo bonito, lábios grossos e rubros, olhos verdes, cabelos negros médios e ondulados.

- Ela tem uma tatuagem no pulso direito na forma de estrela.

Informou Sakura e pegou outra ficha a lendo.

- Mia Alves Oliveira, 18 anos, brasileira. – Leu Juan.

- Ela é da minha terra. – Comentou o taurino.

- É aquela ali. – Aponto Sakura.

Na tela apareceu Mia. Corpo pequeno e aparentava ser frágil com curvas esguias e delicadas, mede 1,56 de altura aproximadamente. O rosto possui feições delicadas que lhe dá um ar angelical e de pele negra.

Os cabelos são lisos no comprimento do queixo num corte reto emoldurado por uma franja reta que vai até a altura dos olhos, na cor roxo profundo. Os olhos são azuis, o nariz pequeno e reto que fez sorri o cavaleiro da segunda casa zodiacal por vê uma conterrânea.

- A que se levantou é Skuld, Islandesa, 23 anos.

Voltaram-se para a jovem que caminhava pela sala de estar. A pele clara, pálida se comparada a uma pessoa bronzeada, alta, corpo bonito com pernas longas, cintura fina e seios médios.

Cabelos negros e lisos, ondulados que formão cachos na ponta possui uma franja repicada emoldurando o rosto, os lábios vermelhos, nariz reto e olhos violetas.

- E a menina vestida com a burka é Samira Alysha AlSaud, 25 anos, Emirados Árabes Unidos.

Não era difícil não saber quem era Samira, vestida com uma roupa usada pelas mulheres muçulmana. O taurino e o capricorniano observaram Juan que via as outras fichas.

- Prepare-as. – Suspirou olhando os papéis. – Ficaram seguras conosco. – Fitou a jovem.

Sakura saiu da sala os deixando com as câmeras que filmava a sala onde elas estão reunidas. Viram Sakura entrar, mas a atenção de Shura era em Juan.

- E quem é você Juan? – Questionou o cavaleiro.

- Que isso Shura!

- Eu só quero saber quem é ele, Deba. – Falou Shura. – O que você é nesse projeto?

- Certo. – Falou Juan. – Sou Irlandês, mas nasci na Escócia. – Viu o cavaleiro franzi a testa. – Sou um dos pupilos de Hugo e quando completei o treinamento, meus documentos passaram a ser como se eu fosse Islandês.

- E o que você faz?

- Eu fui do exército, espião, matador profissional e outras coisinhas sem muita importância. Hoje, sou teoricamente aposentado, mas devo e muito a todos os envolvidos no soro II.

- Hum? – Estreitou os olhos o espanhol.

- E quase me casei com Ariel... – Desviou o olhar para a tela. – Ela enganou a todos nós... Até achei que ela se drogava quando a vi injetando aquela coisa.

- Você ainda a ama? – Perguntou Aldebaran.

- Ariel é especial. – Suspirou. – Aquela mulher é um mistério...

- Elas estão prontas.

Sakura o interrompeu entrando no local, ao saírem da sala os três virão às meninas com as malas em mãos e os cavaleiros foram ajudá-las a entrarem no jato. Sakura deu a Juan uma caixa onde havia amostras para serem examinadas.

- Só mais uma coisa, Juan. – Ela achou melhor informar de um fato.

- Sim.

- Ana.

- O que tem ela?

- Às vezes, ela se esquece de algumas coisas.

- Grave?

- Não. Mas peça para fazer exercícios de memorização e temos um caderno aonde Ana escreve tudo que acontece no seu dia a dia.

- Acha que o soro não esta sendo eficaz?

- Não. Ainda não descobrimos qual é o problema. – Deu uma pausa e a olhou com as outras. – Talvez seja emocional.

- Entendo. Mas alguma coisa...

Pararam ao vê a cena que se desenrolava a poucos metros deles. Shura se assustou ao vê a garota beijá-lo na bochecha e o abraçando como se o conhecesse. O capricorniano foi ajudá-la com a bagagem e pegou, sem querer, na mão dela e quando deu por si ela avançou sobre ele.

- Shu! – Apertou mais o abraçou Skuld.

O taurino e os outros que presenciaram a cena tentaram entender o que se passava. Shura a afastou e viu o sorriso de quem...

- Skuld? – Ela olhou Sakura. – Você o conhece?

- É... – Sorriu sem graça. – Eu... – Será que deveria contar? – Vou subindo.

Pegou a mala e correu para o jato se acomodando em uma das cadeiras, ficou sem entender o que houve. Não era a primeira vez que a mesma cena se repetia. Tinha que tomar cuidado. Será que estava enlouquecendo?

Do lado de fora todos se olhavam se compreender a cena que aconteceu, Juan fitou Shura que continuava a ajudar as outras. Aldebaran ia pegar as malas de Samira, mas a jovem se afastou com a bagagem.

Já Mia assim que descobriu, ou melhor, assim que Deba falou que é brasileiro, ela começou a falar, não só com a boca, mas com as mãos. Shura analisou o amigo com a conterrânea e pensou na garota que o abraçou deveria ser uma conhecida sua, contudo não conhecia nenhuma islandesa.

Partiram do laboratório sem nenhum problema.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O grupo de Rafael entrou na sala onde estava Aoshi e o homem tubo. Kamus e Saga se olharam e depois as pessoas na sua frente.

- Aoshi. – Viu o garoto para a leitura. – Vieram buscá-lo.

- Mas e ele?

- Ele irá também.

Richard assim que pronunciou essas palavras viu o aparelho que monitorava o homem tubo apitar alto. Aoshi tentou acalmá-lo, porém foi em vão, foi Rafael que o acalmou.

- Calma! – Colocou a mão no tubo. – Sou eu, Rafael. – Tudo se normalizou. – Vim te levar para...

- Meu Deus! – Exclamou Richard.

- Como? – Sara que entrava na sala deixou a prancheta cair.

A mão do homem se mexeu e ficou na mesma posição que à mão do irlandês, como se o tivesse tocando. Rafael sorriu e olhou Aoshi que ainda tentava entender como ele fez aquilo.

- Como você...? – Questionou o jovem francês.

- Do mesmo jeito que você, Aoshi.

- Há anos que ele não se mexe. – Falou Sara. – Vocês vão acordá-lo?

- Isso é com ele. – Falou Rafael. – O que me diz? – Questionou para o homem no tubo.

Todos tomaram um susto quando o homem avançou o corpo para frente e abriu os olhos. Os cavaleiros arregalaram os olhos, Sara caiu sentada em uma das cadeiras, Richard se segurou em uma das mesas e Aoshi achou que era um sonho.

- Descanse. – Viram o fechar os olhos. – Logo iremos acordá-lo.

O homem voltou à posição inicial e Rafael se ajoelhou para olhar nos olhos do francês.

- Agradeço por colocar juízo na cabeça dele.

- Eu? – Aoshi não tinha feito nada demais só lido para um estranho.

- Sim. Sua voz e seu conhecimento o fez voltar das trevas que o consumia por anos. Obrigado.

Sorriu o jovem mesmo sem entender o que aquilo significava só que algo naquele homem lhe trazia paz. Observou uma última vez antes de arrumar as malas. Richard, Saga, Kamus e Rafael transportarem o tubo até a aeronave que partiu assim que Aoshi embargou.

Sara fitou o marido e o viu sorrir, talvez o homem tubo só precisasse confiar em alguém e esse alguém era o jovem francês. Rafael sabia que o "amigo" só precisava de tempo.

Agora era hora da vingança.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No laboratório grego, Raul tentava compreender como um jato sumiu na tela. Tentou contatar a ilha, a aeronave, a base de segurança e o laboratório local, mas nada.

- É uma merda! – Percebeu Saori. – Desculpa!

- Algo grave? – Questionou a jovem Deusa.

- Suely sumiu.

- Como assim? – Mu se manifestou ao se lembrar de Aioria e Afrodite estão com a ruiva.

- Noite não informou da sua chegada. – Viu os olhos confusos sobre si. – Quando o jato pousa no seu destino, cada um envia um código que é mudado com os passar dos dias e das missões. Entenderam?

- Essa parte sim. – Miro falou. – Mas quem é noite?

- É Suely. Ela se chama noite, Bruce de destruição, Ariel de morte, Rafael de sombra e tem o anjo...

- Anjo? – Voltaram se para a voz que vinha da porta.

- Como se sente Ariel? – Perguntou Raul ao ver a loira.

- Melhor. – Mirou o painel vendo uns pontos coloridos. – Porque foram buscar anjo?

- Pergunte a Suely.

- Estranho... – Estreitou os olhos a loira. – Sinto notícias ruins chegando.

- Chamo Hugo?

- É bom. – Deu meia volta, mas parou. – Vou montar os brinquedinhos.

Saiu da sala e todos se voltaram para Raul.

- Ela vai montar os mísseis. E não queiram entender como funciona... Só sei que eles têm uma ligação. Como se sentisse que um deles sentisse o outro corre perigo.

- Interessante! – Pronunciou-se Saori. – Faz tempo que ocorre esse fenômeno?

- Alguns anos, mas tem diminuído desde que anjo se isolou na Sibéria.

- Sabe o motivo do isolamento do tal "anjo"? – Falou Mu.

- Ele ficou maluco com uns fatos e se isolou. – Pegou o celular e discou uns números. – Se de última hora Suely o quer aqui então ele corre perigo tanto quanto os novatos. – Escutou um som do outro lado da linha. - Alô!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No Saara, Romeu estava em um dos jatos preparado para partir quando avistou os outros embarcando na outra aeronave em segurança. Bruce não ia esperar para vê a "velha" amiga. Máscara da morte desejava o mesmo e viu algumas "pessoas" estranhas se aproximando. Aioros observou que as três garotas estavam no jato e se sentou.

- Liga logo essa bosta.

- Máscara! – Recriminou de novo o canceriano, Aioros.

- Que se foda a educação. Só nos tira daqui.

- Ok! – Bruce ligou os motores.

Não perdeu tempo e as duas aeronaves já sobrevoavam o céu. O laboratório explodiu em seguida e os humanóides foram eliminados menos um indivíduo que olhava o céu que escapou a tempo.

- Donatello... Bruce... Hum...

Voltou-se para o prédio que já não havia nada de útil.

- Alguém ficara muito bravo. – Falou para si mesmo. – Porém eles ficaram felizes.

Caminhou pelas areias do deserto até um vento a fazer sumir de vista. Perdeu os dados e uma das pessoas, mas agora eles saberiam que estava viva.

No jato o canceriano não parava de soltar palavrões em italiano, Aioros chamou mais de uma vez a atenção dele. Até que a conversa começou...

- De onde você conhece a vadia?

- Briguei com ela em uma missão. – Falou Bruce ao italiano. – E você?

- A filha da mãe era um dos nossos. A piranha fez merda e foi punida.

- Afinal de quem vocês estão falando. – Aioros se manifestou.

- A maluca que violentou e matou aquela amazona de prata.

- Fala de... – Aioros foi interrompido.

- Elian. – Bruce falou. – Eu sabia que aquela mulher é desequilibrada, mas não tanto.

- Depois discutimos isso. – Máscara fechou os olhos. – Só vamos voltar para Grécia, sim.

Bruce se calou e fez o que foi pedido sendo seguido pelo ouro jato pilotado por Romeu. Aioros ficou pensando como a antiga aprendiz de amazona estaria viva se ela havia morrido a anos. Será que o Santuário sabia de algo?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Laboratório-base grego. Raul via que o laboratório se transformou em uma base e aquilo era mal. Conseguiu contatar Hugo e soube que ele estava na Irlanda, bem próximo.

- E então? – Saori o despertou para a realidade.

- Estão a caminho.

- Nenhum sinal dos outros? – Ela estava preocupada.

- Não. – Raul também estava começando a se preocupar.

Viram os primeiros jatos entrarem no hangar. O primeiro jato a pousar é o pilotado por Rafael e como de praxe Aoshi foi encaminhado à enfermaria, todos se voltaram para o tubo que saia da aeronave.

- Paula leve-o para o setor onze. – Raul informou da cabine.

Recebeu o sinal positivo dela e os funcionários transportarem o tubo ao local mencionado por Raul. Em seguida o jato de Juan pousou. As meninas foram levadas a enfermaria e a "atração" principal foi Samira pelas vestes que usa.

Os últimos a chegarem foram à equipe de Bruce. Saori estranho o canceriano se aproximar de Saga e cochichar algo ao pé do ouvido do geminiano. Saga olhou o cavaleiro como se não acreditasse na informação recebida. Assim como os outros passageiros, as meninas trazidas por Bruce foram à enfermaria.

A surpresa maior foi um quarto jato pousar no hangar, diferente dos demais, possuía além de tecnologia de alto nível, era maior e possuía uma pintura imponente. Os tripulantes desembarcaram e as reações foram as mais diversas entre espantados, incrédulos, surpresos e algo indecifrável.

- Olha quem falou que nunca pisaria em uma base quando menos em um laboratório. – Ironizou Ariel.

- Já montou os mísseis?

- Já. Idiota!

- Só não a chamo de coisa pior porque infelizmente você se casou com o meu irmão.

- Hugo! – Raul se aproximou do ex-chefe. – É bom...

- Passa os isqueiros e os maços de cigarros.

- Caralho! – Deu o isqueiro e os dois maços. – Toma.

- O reserva.

Bufou e se abaixou retirando da meia uma carteira de cigarros que escondia. Depois do episódio, Hugo analisou o local e as pessoas, visualizou Saori e se irritou.

- Andre, Raul o levará a enfermaria para exames.

- Por quê? – Questionou o mexicano a Hugo.

- Quero sabe se você esta em condições de ir conosco. – Olhou-o. – Confie em mim.

- OK!

O mexicano seguiu Raul, Elisa nem esperou por ordens já que sabia o que deveria fazer. Rafael só fez olhar o irmão e saiu do local. Hugo entrou na sala de monitoração e comunicação onde Saori se encontrava apertou um botão e sua voz ecoou pelo local.

- Atenção! O laboratório se tornou um laboratório-base, seguindo os protocolos ninguém entra ou sai sem autorização. Todos sem exceções obedeceram as minhas ordens e para aqueles que não sabem quem sou. Bem sou Hugo, chefe da segurança geral e das missões, caso alguém ache ruim venha tira tirar satisfações comigo. – Olhou a jovem Deusa. – Alerta máximo!

Ao desligar a comunicação todos se mexeram menos os cavaleiros e os curados pelo soro. Saori observava o homem que a mirava com ódio.

- A última pessoa que gostaria de vê era você. – Começou Hugo.

- Eu...

- Quando soube que os seus "protetores" iam cuidar deles me questionei o porquê de você não aparecer antes.

- Tínhamos prioridades.

- Oh! – Fez uma expressão de desinteresse. – Se a Deusa Atena fosse tão "legal" com a humanidade nós não teríamos chegado até aqui.

- Hugo acho que você me culpa por algo que aconteceu há tempos...

- Escute Saori. – Interrompeu a e queria terminar logo aquela conversa que tiveram há anos. – Você é a responsável por isso e talvez esse seja a última chance de você se redimir. Eu sei a minha missão aqui e você?

- Dessa vez será diferente. – Viam os cavaleiros na porta da sala. – Conte comigo agora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Andre ficou de queixo caído ao vê tantas mulheres juntas no laboratório e já que Elisa não lhe dava a mínima resolver chegar junto. A primeira tentativa foi Bella que corou bastante e sorriu envergonhada. Vendo que daquela conversa não ia sair nada chegou junto de Dietrich.

- Prazer, Andre. – Estendeu a mão. – E qual é a sua graça?

A inglesa se levantou e o deixou no vácuo.

- "Metido a Dom Juan." – Pensou a inglesa saindo do laboratório de exames já que não tinha nada o que fazer ai.

O mexicano chegou perto de outra menina que esperava sua vez assim como ele. Iskra, a búlgara, assim que o viu abrir a boca soltou uma indireta.

- Eu não quero saber qual é o seu nome. É um desprazer conhecê-lo e vai bancar o pegador em outra freguesia.

Levantou-se deixando Andre sem palavras, Aoshi o olhou e resolveu se apresentar.

- Shihyo Aoshi, mas pode me chamar de Aoshi.

- Muito prazer, Andre Solano.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. Ela também falou assim comigo.

- Grossa?

- Sim.

- Tantas mulheres bonitas e rudes. – Aoshi o fitou. – Mulheres são como flores delicadas que devem ser protegidas e cuidadas por uma pessoa...

- Mulher para você é como um troféu. – Os dois voltaram para a voz feminina. – Mia Alves Oliveira. – Apresentou-se.

- Pelo menos ele está sendo educado. – Outra se manifestou.

- E você é? – Perguntou Andre.

- Skuld.

- Você falou isso Skuld para ser educada. Porque não fez antes dele em vez de ficar calada?

- Ora Thabata. – Iskra falou a italiana. – Ele é igual a todos os homens que usam e abusam da nossa ingenuidade.

Raul olhou a cena se perguntando: "Era certo juntar todos eles?" Pessoas diferentes e ainda por cima com personalidades tão distintas. Sem contar o fato do passado distantes deles.

Será que deveria contar a verdade para eles? E os cavaleiros de Atena será que também deveriam ser informados da real missão que tem?

- Acho que já vi esse filme. – Falou Raul apressando o rapaz que fazia as coletas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No Santuário, Shion se dividia em ajudar os cavaleiros que ficaram e uma sensação de que algo iria acontecer. Kanon reclamava de tudo mesmo que o trabalho já estivesse meio caminho andando ou em outras palavras quase pronto. Dohko terminava de guarda os lençóis e tolhas. Já Shaka...

- Alguém viu o Shaka?

- Ele foi levar algo para os quartos, Mestre. – Falou o marina.

- Faz tempo?

- Para falar a verdade... Faz algumas horas que ele subiu e não desceu. Devo subir e vê se algo ocorreu?

- Agradeço. – Shion mirou a escada do alojamento que era dos aspirantes a cavaleiros. – Eu subo.

Kanon deu os ombros enquanto o Grande Mestre subiu os lances de escadas. Não precisou procurar muito e o viu em um dos primeiros quartos. Shaka estava sentado na cama olhando a janela e segurando algo entre as mãos.

- Shaka!

O virginiano se virou bastante surpreso e de olhos abertos.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou o ariano.

- Esta. – Levantou-se. - Já terminei e...

- Algo errado?

- Não. – Estranho tal pergunta. – O Senhor está preocupado com a demora dos nossos hospedes ou telefonema da Deusa?

- Bem... – Adentrou no quarto. – Acho que seria melhor dizendo com os nossos hospedes. – Aproximou-se da janela. – Mas algo o perturba ou estou errado?

Shaka abriu as mãos de onde havia uma fita azul. Shion o olhou interrogativo querendo entender o que aquele pedaço de pano significava.

- Quando eu era menor dividi essa fita em duas partes. Uma eu dei a um homem que morava no monastério onde recebi ensinamentos.

O virginiano fitou a fita e recordou-se do dia rapidamente sorrindo entre a recordação. Shion só o observou, achando estranho a alegria do cavaleiro, não que lembranças boas fossem ruins, mas parecia ter um sentimento a mais ali como de pai e filho.

- A outra eu fiquei. – Voltou à realidade o cavaleiro. – E ontem à noite sonhei que algo acontecia ao monastério...

- Quer permissão para ir até lá?

- Talvez só seja saudosismo ou minha mente pregando peças.

Shion se calou e Shaka fez o mesmo, mas algo incomodava o cavaleiro de virgem. Esperaria que nada de mal recaísse sobre a terra, ambos pensaram quase que ao mesmo tempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Antártida, área não reclamada, a vários metros abaixo do gelo em uma caverna, três pessoas olhava a prisão de gelo. Uma nova claridade e mais um selo rompido a muito custo de energia.

- Alejandra... A idéia é boa, mas... Cansei.

Ajeitou o cabelo castanho, sentou-se no chão e olhou a irmã sendo amparada pelo "brinquedo" dela de nome David. Alexandre fez um bico fofo aos se recordar que saíram do calor dos Estados Unidos que teoricamente lá estava mais quente do que a geleira onde se encontravam.

- Preguiçosos! – Resmungou a jovem. – David veja quantos selos foram quebrados.

O homem de cabelo rosado colocou a sentada em algumas peles que estavam espalhadas no chão. Aproximou-se do local e contou os selos onde haviam nomes gravados em uma língua antiga e franziu a sobrancelha.

- Doze.

- Doze? – Falara ao mesmo tempo os irmãos.

- Sim. – Fitou-os David. – São doze e faltam...

- É melhor voltarem. – Os três ouviram uma voz vinda da entrada. – Creio que seja lá o que desejam deve ficar aqui.

- Ora... – David ia avançar, porém parou ao vê Alejandra levantar a mão.

- Identifique-se! – Ela odiava interrupções.

- A Senhorita esta ficando velha. – Uma segunda voz se fez presente. – Não reconhece...

- Espectros! – Interrompeu o servo de Hades, Alejandra. – O que aquele fresco veio...?

- O Imperador Hades ordena que saiam desse local. – Falou o primeiro Espectro.

- E só ressaltando somos Juízes. – Disse o segundo. – Ou sai por bem ou por mal a escolha é de vocês.

Houve um silêncio até que Alexandre se levantou, aproximou-se da irmã e a ajudou a se levantar. David pegou as peles ficando junto deles.

- Hades tem amor por traidores e amigos de traidores. – Alexandre proferiu essas palavras observando os juízes. – Lembre-se que é livre arbítrio e logo vocês versão a fúria dos excluídos.

Alejandra abraçou-se ao irmão e os três sumiram da vistas dos juízes. Aiacos saiu das sombras e avaliou o estrago já Minos aproximou da prisão de gelo.

- Quem é ele? – Questionou Minos ao outro juiz.

- Não sei. Ainda bem que chegamos a tempo...

- Bem... Eles quebraram os dozes selos.

- Como? – Aiacos se espantou.

- Aiacos! – Minos não queria saber como.

- Hum?

- Quem é Helio?

- Não conheço nenhum Helio, mas porque da pergunta?

- Eu não sou um bom tradutor. – Minos aproximou o rosto do gelo para vê o outro selo. – O próximo é de alguém de nome Helio e o último é de...

- De quem?

- Olimpo... Não... – Minos forçou a visão. – Olímpico.

Os juízes voltaram para o chão onde havia vários nomes entres eles: Hades, Poseidon. Atena, Ares, Afrodite, entre outros e até Zeus. Fitaram novamente a prisão de gelo onde algo se mexeu para se acomodar melhor. Seja lá o que Hades desejava proteger estava bem vivo e protegido por dois selos desconhecidos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ilha Paraíso. Simplesmente o nome não combinava com o local. Aioria estava a ponto de explodir aquele buraco onde estavam, porém não concretizou a idéia maluca por causa da ruiva.

Como foram para ali? Não sabia. Só viu aquela luz branca e tudo, em seguida, ficou escuro. Quando acordou estava sem a armadura, naquele buraco e com Suely ferida. Nada de Afrodite e do co-piloto nem mesmo sentia o cosmo do amigo.

Voltou para perto de Suely que estava deitada no chão, abraçou-a com carinho lembrando-se de Marin. Sentiu-a tremer e olhou os ferimentos que voltavam a sangrar.

- Robson... – Escutou- a murmura. – Perdão...

Observou a sabendo que se ela não fosse logo atendida por um médico talvez morresse. Ajeitou os fios rebeldes que caiam sobre a face dela e ao vê-la quieta demais imaginou o pior até escutar a respiração fraca.

- Atena não a deixe morrer. – Pediu o leonino sentido que alguém talvez a esperasse.

Não muito distante deles estava localizado o laboratório com uma movimentação incomum. Podia-se vê vários humanóides e uma mulher de cabelo prateado supervisionando tudo.

- Rápido! – Ela falou. – Em breve chegaram os reforços.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Monastério em algum lugar remoto na Índia. Os monges faziam suas tarefas diárias até que um vento forte abriu a pesada porta principal. Uma mulher de cabelo azul claro fitou os moradores do local.

- Onde está Li?

Não obteve resposta e adentrou no local, todos visualizaram a armadura branca com uma inscrição estranha. Um dos monges ficou no caminho da intrusa.

- Onde está Li? – Repetiu à pergunta a mulher.

- Não tem ninguém com esse nome aqui Senhorita...

- EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI. – Gritou. – SEI QUE APOLO, ARES E O NOSSO PAI PROTEGEM VOCÊ.

Escondida em uma sombra viu a mulher, os olhos verdes felinos viu a inscrição na armadura da mulher e percebeu que estava com problema e dos grandes. Quando deu por si notou que ela lhe viu, os olhos azuis da mulher eram ameaçadores.

- Li você vem comigo.

- Senhorita...

- CALE A BOCA HUMANO! – Gritou com o ancião que apareceu.

- Não fale assim com ele.

Todos se voltaram para a voz doce da pessoa escondida nas sombras.

- Estou em missão de aliança Li e caso você não se alie a nós...

- Vá embora. – Interrompeu a mulher. – Só quero ficar em paz, por favor.

- Escute bem. – Os monges se afastaram ao vê o piso trincar sobre os pés da mulher de cabelo azul. – Os outros não serão tão benevolentes quando eu e talvez ele já esteja morto.

A intrusa deu meia volta e como apareceu ela sumiu. O monge mais velho se aproximou de Li que começou a chora. Sentiu-se minúsculos ao lado, ou melhor, sendo esmagado por uma pessoa de quase dois metros de altura. Li chorou muito apertando o monge que parecia não se importar com a força que fazia ou não queria dizer nada.

- Eu... – Soltou o monge. – Ele não morreu...

- Não Li.

- Mas ele nunca apareceu e...

- Ele te procura. – Enxugou as lágrimas de Li. – Aqui não é seguro.

- Eu sei. – Olhou os outros monges. – Eu gosto de vocês.

Sorriram todos sabendo que Li só tinha altura já que ainda era uma criança naquele corpão e não...

- Talvez tio Hades ou tio Poseidon me ajudem...

- Porque não Atena?

Observou a fita azul que estava amarrada no braço direito.

- Shaka!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Não acreditou que ouviu a voz dele, mas querendo ou não era algo acolhedor. Tentou visualizá-lo na Sibéria, porém em vão e agora sentia o sangue correr no seu corpo.

Já era a quinta vez ou até mais, havia perdido a contada de quantas vezes voltava a "vida". Como queria a escuridão e o silêncio. Abriu os olhos e viu um sorriso conhecido além daquela voz feminina.

- Bem vindo anjo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA: **Primeiramente peço perdão pela demora, mas a demora foi por uma boa causa como eu passei no vestibular (AE!) que fiz, eu tive que providencia os documentos da matricula e sim meus dias de ócios estão contados. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Além do mais houve pequenos incidentes entre eles: um dos colaboradores da fic me deixou na mão então tirei o nome dessa pessoa dos créditos, mas desde o último o capítulo essa pessoa deu o cano em mim. Também houve a semana de chuva que foi um inferno, passei quase uma semana sem conseguir conexão na net, faltou energia e um monte de coisas por causa dessa chuva. Minha irmã pegou catapora e passou quinze dias trancada em casa e ela começou a atualizando os trabalhos, mas agora esta tudo bem.

E aqui está mais um capítulo emocionante. Bem queria pediu uma coisinha a vocês que lêem essa loucura. Cada um deve citar um marina, um espectro, um cavaleiro, uma amazona ou qualquer personagem do Saint Seiya que poderiam tomar o soro. Sei que alguém vai dizer, mas eles não os maiorais e pode esmagar as estrelas, porém eles são humanos e como todo humano, os gostosos... Quero dizer eles pegam doença e morrem. A pessoa, você, pode citar um ou cada um das classes citada a cima. Menos é claro os Deuses porque ai não dá.

A pergunta é: **"Quem do Saint Seiya deve tomar o soro?"**

Exemplo: Quero que o marinha X tome o soro.

Exemplo2: Quero que o marinha X, o espectro W, o cavaleiro A e a amazona G tomem o soro.

PS: Com relação os cavaleiros só pode ser um. Não pode ser um de ouro, um de prata e um de ouro tem que ser um cavaleiro independente da categoria dos caras.

Acho que é só. Criticas e seja lá que desejarem menos dinheiro porque ainda não sou bilionária, pode perguntar. E desculpa pelos erros de português.

Beijões!

**Observação:** Elian é uma personagem de Pimentel que agora é Legião então os créditos da personagem é dele. Valeu Wagner.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de lê.**

**Aviso: Fic pode sobre mudança como classificação ou conter tipo: Yaoi, Yuri e/ou casal hetero. Talvez palavra de baixo escalão, descrição de violência de quase todos os gêneros. Então aqueles que estão acompanhando estou a advertir. Para aqueles que não estão nem ai. Boa leitura.**

**Agradecimento: Primeiramente obrigada Ana essa fic é baseada em uma história que tinha escrito de presente de aniversário para ela. **

**Resumo: Um soro que "cura" quase todos os males. Mas o que irá acontece se uma lenda conviver com pessoas inexistentes? E estranhos fenômenos começarem a surgir no Santuário.**

**Beta: Sem**

**O soro**

Laboratório-Base grego. Hugo fitava a todos na sala de reunião desde Saori aos cavaleiros além das velhas caras conhecidas. Raul chegou com Andre e os exames que constataram perfeita saúde do mexicano.

- Bem Senhores e Senhoritas. – Todos voltaram se a ele. – Soube por Raul que a ilha Paraíso está incomunicável. Então vamos a uma missão de resgate.

- E como vai ser o esquema chefe? – Perguntou Raul.

- Juan pilotará o pássaro negro, Andre, Ariel e Rafael vão abrir caminho, os tais... Saga, Miro e Shura irão dá cobertura...

- Eu também irei. – Aioros o interrompeu.

- Você é...?

- Aioros, irmão de Aioria que esta naquela sua ilha.

- Você fica com os outros...

- Por quê?

- Porque eu mando nessa bosta. – Fitou o sagitariano. – Algum problema?

Ia questionar Hugo, mas Saga apertou o ombro de Aioros que o fitou, ambos se olharam e o sagitariano resolver se calar, por hora.

- Continuando. Elisa, Raul e Bruce vão cuidar de Saori, dos cavaleiros e do pessoal do soro III. Vamos trazer os outros e...

- Desculpa. – Paula entrou na sala o interrompendo. – Anjo está querendo ir.

- Onde ele está? – Hugo não o via há anos e nem sabia se ele teria condições de ir.

- Entre.

Paula deu espaço, o tal "anjo" entrou, todos virão o homem vestido todo de branco adentrar no recinto. Rafael fechou a cara, Ariel sorriu assim como Juan e os outros estranharam o comportamento dos demais membros e o homem ali presente.

- Tem condição de lutar? – Viu o homem que usava uma máscara inexpressível, quase parecida com as das amazonas, mas sem marcas, afirmar que sim com um balançar de cabeça. – Então pegue as suas coisas. – Voltou-se para os outros. – Arrumem-se porque saírem em quinze minutos.

- Rafa vamos fazer amor. – Ariel arrastou o marido após a fala de Hugo para algum lugar sobre o olhar assustado dos outros.

- Ariel não muda. – Falou Juan. – Andre, não é?

- Sim. – Observou o homem que lhe dirigiu a palavra. – Vem comigo se vestir e vocês três também.

Juan levou os três cavaleiros e o mexicano para o vestiário do laboratório. Hugo saiu da sala sendo acompanhado pelo homem de codinome anjo. Ele, o anjo, veste uma roupa toda branca desde a calça, botas, luvas e uma camisa de manga que tem um desenho nas costas, um par de asas na cor dourada além de uma máscara inexpressiva na cor acinzentada.

A única parte que se via dele são os cabelos longos, finos, na altura da cintura, na cor grisalha feita numa trança frouxa.

- Coitado de Miro. – Mu falou após a saída de quase todos, só restando alguns cavaleiros.

- Coitado? – Máscara riu. – Ele vai lutar ao lado daquele avião loiro. – O canceriano não havia tirado os olhos da loira desde que chegou ao laboratório.

- Aquele cara de roupa branca é suspeito. – Deba comentou.

- Só espero que Oria esteja bem. – O sagitariano falou baixou sentando numa cadeira, triste por não ir e preocupado com o irmão.

- E Dite também. – Kamus completou o outro que sorriu sem jeito por ter sido ouvido.

- Dite também. – Completou Aioros.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Paula voltou à sala de exames e viu o tumulto. Seu assistente estava ficando maluco com o falatório. Paula bateu as duas mãos e nada, olhou um tubo de ensaio, o pegou e o jogou no meio da confusão.

- Qual é o problema? – Agora tinha a atenção de todos.

- Queremos saber o que está havendo. – Ana se pronunciou.

- Estou... - Shirayukl se corrigiu. – Estamos com fome.

- Fome? – Mia quase riu. - Estamos sujas, cansadas e ninguém para informar nada.

- Calma! - Pediu Samira.

- Calma? - Exaltou-se Thabata. - Você não esta sentindo calor, vestida com... Isso ai. – Apontou para a roupa de Samira.

- É burca. – Samira estranhou a mudança de assunto.

- Estou nem ai para sua roupa, mas não venha me pedir calma. Ok!

- CALADOS! – Gritou Paula que foi completamente ignorada.

- Com licença! – Falou Aoshi. – Não é por nada, não, mas aqui está meio desconfortável até para mim.

- É. – Bella falou baixinho.

- E cadê a Dietrich? – Perguntou Beatrice.

- Ok! – Rendeu-se Paula. – Venham comigo.

Todas as meninas e o único menino do grupo seguiram a mulher. Viram Dietrich sentada no chão do corredor observando o movimento e ao vê o grupo saindo para outro lugar as seguiu.

Paula os levou ao dormitório onde havia camas, roupas limpas, banheiros e ia providenciar comida. Fez uma contagem mental para vê se todos estavam ali e foi ao refeitório.

No caminho ficou imaginando todos eles, os curados, juntos em um lugar estranho com pessoas desconhecidas e agitadas. Deu os ombros porque o problema seria de outra pessoa e coitada dela, ou melhor, deles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estados Unidos, Washington, D.C. Alejandra assim que foi colocada no sofá pelo irmão que os tele transportou da Antártica até o edifício onde estão instalados temporariamente. Alexandre se sentou ao lado da sua irmã e David os observava quando notou que havia mais alguém na sala.

- Quem ousa entrar sem se identificar?

- Perdão. – Apareceu Elian que estava passando pela sala e ouviu algo. – Houve um contra tempo e...

Contou lhe tudo que aconteceu a David já que não se dirigia diretamente aos irmãos. Ao final do relato escutou a risada de Alejandra e uma segunda pessoa apareceu do nada na sala ao lado da ex-amazona.

- Peste humana! – A mulher de cabelo azul falou para Elian.

- Escutou a conversa Diva. – Alejandra falou e viu a outra mulher confirma que estava ali a muito tempo.

Elian analisou a mulher de nome Diva, trajava uma armadura branca. Olhos azuis, cabelos longos na cor azuis claros, corpo perfeito e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Diva também passou os olhos pela humana de nome Elian que revelou o seu rosto do pano que cobria a face dela por conta da areia do deserto. Os cabelos negros até a cintura, olhos castanhos claros e límpidos, baixa estatura, corpo escultural e viu a tatuagem tribal que, por dedução, espalhava se pelo corpo da humana.

- E você Diva? – Alexandre o tirou do devaneio. – Quais as novas?

Ela contou o que aconteceu sendo, em seguida, ouvinte da história dos irmãos. Ouve um silêncio que foi cortado por uma música incomum...

**I'm a man who's got his secrets**

(Eu sou um homem que adquiriu os seus segredos)

**Keep it comin' yeah, Keep it comin' yeah**

(Continue vindo yeah, continue vindo yeah)

**I've boat the rost**

(Eu venci o resto)

**Keep it comin' yeah, Keep it comin' yeah****…**

(Continue vindo Yeah, continue vindo Yeah…)

Alexandre tirou do bolso da calça o celular, olhou o nome que apareceu no visor e atendeu sendo observado por todos no local. Depois de horas só escutando "OK" e "Bom", ele desliga e percebe que todos o observava.

- Quem era? – Alejandra estreitou os olhos. – E o que queria?

- Era um dos nossos que está na ilha artificial.

- Conseguiram? – O sorriso surgiu nos belíssimos lábios de Alejandra já prevendo a resposta positiva.

- Sim. Vão transportá-los para cá em breve.

- Se me dão licença. - Diva saiu sendo observada por Elian, já que ela não tinha nada a fazer por ali e precisa se livra do cheiro humano.

- Minha Senhora precisa de algo? – David fitou os irmãos.

- Não meu caro. – Alejandra sorriu. – Pode ir.

David fez um gesto pedindo para Elian o seguir e assim ela o fez. Andaram pelo prédio até chegarem a um quarto simples ocupado por ele e a fez entrar. Ela o viu ir à cozinha que era dividida por uma parede.

- Servida? - Mostrou as xícaras para ela.

- Sim. Obrigada.

- Sente-se e fique a vontade. – Viu uma mesa com duas cadeiras em um canto. – Elian você tem ciência que é a única humana aqui.

- Claro. – Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e mesmo não vendo David o escutava perfeitamente.

- E que talvez Diva a queira como parceira. – Mostrou o rosto porque queria vê a reação dela.

- Parceira? – Ela o olhou sem compreender as palavras proferidas por ele.

- Parceira como se fosse parte dela. – Sabia que muitas pessoas não compreendiam a parceria que havia ali.

- Não compreendo David. – Gostava do rapaz como amigo e confiava nele desde o dia que foi encontrada na Grécia.

- Eu era como você e agora sou assim, um guerreiro forte. – Terminou de fazer o chá e o levou para a mesa. – Quer vingança?

- Lógico.

- Então peça a Diva que te aceite como parceira. - Serviu o chá para ela e para si. – Surpreenda seu inimigo e os veja sofre.

David sorriu e depois solveu um pouco do chá. Elian fez o mesmo e já tinha o visto em ação. E pensou: Porque não melhorar o que já é melhor?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Após o chá e a conversa com David, Elian estava enfrente a porta do quarto de Diva. David não esclareceu muito sobre o assunto, mas comentou que a decisão era dela e assim como ele, outros eram parceiros de "pessoas" como eles: Alejandra, Alexandre e Diva. Bateu na porta do quarto da mulher misteriosa, escutou um "Entre!" e adentrou no cômodo a vendo secando os cabelos.

- Aproxime-se humana. – Diva passava a toalha pelos cabelos o secando.

- Elian. Meu nome é Elian.

- Porém não deixa de ser humana.

- Ora...

- O que deseja, Elian? – Tentou ser gentil, Diva.

- Soube que procura uma parceira.

- Sim. – Jogou a toalha sobre a cadeira. – Terá causas e conseqüências.

- Não me importo com as conseqüências só quero ser forte para me vingar dos cavaleiros e principalmente das amazonas de Atena.

- Bom.

Elian agora percebeu que Diva trajava roupas comuns, uma blusa branca e um short preto, viu atrás dela a armadura montada como se estivesse vestindo alguém. Diva apontou para uma mesa onde havia duas taças douradas: uma taça havia uma pedra vermelha e a outra uma pedra azul as ornamentando.

- Beba o liquido na taça.

- Mas qual? – Questionou Elian vendo as duas taças.

- A taça com a pedra vermelha abrirá a sua mente já a pedra azul não acontecerá nada. – Viu Elian se aproximar e pegar a taça da pedra vermelha. – Tem certeza da sua escolha?

- Por acaso que dá uma de Morfeu do filme Matrix?

- Não. – Sorriu Diva. – Gosto mais de Alice apesar de não ter visto o filme do mesmo nome.

- Espero que não seja uma brincadeira.

- É serio. – Aproximou-se da humana. – Após beber o liquido da taça você verá a realidade além de ser uma nova pessoa.

Elian não pensou duas vezes e bebeu o liquido estranho, sentiu um gosto familiar, mas não deu importância no momento. Em seguida, Diva pegou a outra taça e solveu um pouco do liquido, nesse momento Elian viu um curativo no braço da mulher, olhou a taça ainda em suas mãos.

- Sangue! – Sentiu o corpo esquentar e viu a pegar a sua taça.

- Relaxe Elian. – Colocou as taças na mesa. – E abra os olhos.

Diva a pegou antes que ela fosse ao chão, sorriu por terem mais uma aliada. Só não entendia como os humanos são facilmente manipulados por seres superiores. Recordou de Li e quando a reencontrasse a mataria assim como os protegidos de Hugo.

- Sonhe Elian e quando acordar veja o novo mundo. O meu mundo.

Acomodou a na sua cama e saiu, tinha que visitar só mais um aliado. A armadura caminhou pelo quarto, se desfragmentou, uniu-se a dona, sumindo antes de aproximar se da porta. Já Elian dormia tranqüila na enorme cama da sua "parceira".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Laboratório-Base grego. No vestiário Andre se coçava e Shura estava incomodado com a roupa que usavam. Juan sorriu com a falta de costume da roupa dos novos amigos.

- Juan é necessário usarmos essa roupa? – Perguntou Andre se coçando com a roupa que usava por baixo do uniforme.

- É tecnologia de ponta. – Abriu a camisa e mostrou a malha já aderida a sua pele. – Ela fica invisível e mantém a temperatura do seu corpo constante.

- E eu achava que o tamanho PP não entraria em mim. – Miro comentou.

- A malha é super elástica foi feita para missões em qualquer lugar, suportar desde calor a frio extremo. Hugo a desenvolveu há alguns anos e tem sido cem por cento eficaz. – Juan sentiu alguém pega sua mão e olhou quem era. – Oi anjo!

Saga observou o homem de codinome anjo que entrelaçou os dedos na mão de Juan. Já Juan viu as duas espadas nas costas do "amigo".

- Onde as pegou? – Apontou para as espadas Juan.

- Hugo liberou as armas.

- O que Rafael?

Juan estranhou ao ver Rafael com duas espadas em mãos. Os cavaleiros só assistiram a conversa até verem Ariel entrando no vestiário pulando com uma roupa curta e sexy inapropriada para uma missão de resgate.

- Que rapidinha!

- Hugo nos parou quando a coisa ia esquentar. – Ariel falou para Juan. – Mas por uma boa causa. É guerra!

- Guerra? – Perguntou um confuso capricorniano que foi completamente ignorado.

- Vocês. – Elisa apareceu na porta. – Hugo está soltando fogo pelas narinas.

- Vamos!

Juan acabou esquecendo-se do tempo. Elisa olhou Andre, ela sorriu para ele que retribuiu com carinho e um beijo rápido. Seguiram para o hangar, embargaram e decolou rumo à ilha Paraíso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Saori observava tudo de longe e a conversa de Hugo a deixou incomodada. Sabia aonde ela e os outros havia falhando, contudo não havia lhes dado uma segunda chance. Será que Hugo recordou do que viveram há anos atrás? Com o tempo lembrava-se de historias esquecidas no passado...

**Flashback**

Vila no interior da Itália, antes do primeiro conflito, há alguns séculos atrás. Atena estava na entrada da vila simples, avistaram Artemis e Hera bastante tristes.

- Não me diga que... – Atena nem preciso completar a frase quando as duas Deusas abriram caminho. – NÃO! – Caiu de joelhos ao vê a imagem a sua frente.

- Chegamos tarde. – Comentou Hera tentando não chorar. – Isso é só um aviso Atena... Logo...

- Criamos monstros. – Artemis cortou a outra Deusa e completou. – Fugiu ao nosso controle, eles iram se enfrentar em breve.

- Zeus quer matá-los... – Hera a informou.

- NÃO! – Levantou a face marcada de lágrimas. – Damos um jeito.

Olhou uma última vez os corpos das crianças, velhos, mulheres, homens, ninguém foi poupado. Caso eles se enfrentassem ia ser o fim do mundo como eles conhece...

**Fim do flashback.**

- Senhorita?

Saori olhou os cavaleiros que permaneceram no laboratório. Kamus analisava a jovem e quando não obteve resposta ficou temeroso.

- Eles estão bem, deve ter sido falta de combustível. – Aldebaran tentou ser otimista, mas não estava tão seguro de si.

- Bem fácil Dite deu um escândalo no jato. – Riu Máscara da morte e completou. – Vai que o jato passou por uma turbulência e ele ficou traumatizado.

- Traumatizado ficou Miro com Ariel pilotando. – Comentou Mu.

A Deusa os ouviu conversar e olhou o sagitariano que estava pedido em seus pensamentos. Aioros pensava no seu irmão e temia pelo pior.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No jato tudo estava tranqüilo enquanto Juan pilotava os outros estavam em uma sala, no meio do local havia uma espécie de mesa holográfica onde todos estavam reunidos.

- Peço a atenção de todos vocês. – Hugo notou os olhares curiosos de alguns. - Vamos resgatas os nossos amigos, mas algumas pessoas devem estar nessa aeronave são e salvos.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Saga.

- Algumas dessas pessoas desenvolvem pesquisas e outras têm informações vitais. Resumindo para bom entendedor, temos cabeças lá na ilha que pessoas inescrupulosas pagariam bilhões por elas.

- UAU! – Mirou tapou a boca depois do que proferiu.

- Bem... Decorem os rostos e os nomes, Ariel.

A loira apertou um botão e a mesa se iluminou, inúmeras fichas apareceram. Ariel pressionou na imagem da ficha e uma segunda imagem em terceira dimensão apareceu ao centro da mesa.

- Andromeda, 18 anos, feminina, grega. – Ariel falava enquanto a imagem aparecia sobre a mesa.

Andrômeda é alta, cabelos longos e verdes escuros com franja, pele branca, possui um olho verde e outro azul, magra e tem uma tatuagem nas costas. Todos a observavam bem já que aparentava ser andrógena e nem mesmo as roupas que usa a deixava definir bem o sexo da jovem. A aparência bem frágil e o corpo sem forma definidas poderiam confundir qualquer um.

- Amanda Kafka, feminina, 22 anos, America.

Uma segunda imagem se formou uma jovem de pele branca, magra, cabelos castanhos e lisos preso num rabo de cavalo. Lábios carnudos, seios e bumbum mediano, pernas torneadas, olhos castanhos, uma pinta perto do lábio superior do lado esquerdo e usa óculos.

- Amanda é prioridade. – Informou Hugo. – Quero a inteira nesse jato. Prossiga Ariel.

- Angelina Ferazza, feminina, 19 anos, Canadense.

Uma terceira imagem se formou uma jovem alta de aproximadamente 1,70 de altura, pele bronzeada, cabelos prateados até a altura da cintura, com delicados cachos no final, olhos verde água. Corpo esbelto, seios médios, cintura fina e pernas torneadas.

- Mayumi Shioromori, feminina, 22 anos, japonesa.

Outra imagem apareceu à garota de cabelos negros, pele branquíssima, olhos castanhos não muito escuro, 1,75 de altura e corpo bem definido.

- Mouki Nakoyama, masculino, 18 anos, japonês.

A imagem se modificou e um rapaz apareceu de cabelos branco/prateado meio rebelde, mas liso, o comprimento um pouco maior do que a maioria dos meninos, mas não chega a cobrir o pescoço, com uma franja até do lado direito que cobre o olho esquerdo parcialmente. Olhos prateados, baixo para a idade, magro, um pouco fraquinho, aparenta ser mais jovem do que é, pele bem branquinha e meio rosada.

- Koji... Hue! Cadê a imagem dele e o resto da ficha? – Ariel fitava a ficha holográfica incompleta e bastante confusa.

- Koji é prioridade, esse é um dos motivos da imagem dele e da ficha não estarem no arquivo.

- E como saberemos quem é ele? – Andre se pronunciou.

- Koji tem um tapa olho no lado esquerdo da face e é o chefe da ilha.

- Mas alguma coisa, chefe? – Rafael pronunciou a última palavra em tom de raiva por estarem sem informações.

- Infelizmente só tenho isso. – Hugo desviou o olhar. – Os sobreviventes que incluem funcionários e cientistas embarcaram além é claro de Suely e... -  
Fitou o geminiano.

- Aioria e Afrodite.

- E os dois amigos deles. – Apontou para os cavaleiros. - Alguma pergunta? – Silêncio. – Entendo isso como um não.

- Hugo. – Juan apareceu na mesa holográfica. – Estamos chegando.

- Estamos descendo. – A imagem se desfez. – Vamos nos acomodar.

O homem de branco ficou na sala e assim que todos saíram, pegou um dispositivo em outra mesa, inseriu na mesa holográfica, procurou uma ficha especifica e a copiou para si. Desde que viu aquele rosto ficou encantado e uma lembrança não mataria ninguém.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quando chegaram à cabine de comando virão um alerta silencioso piscando na mesa de comando. Rafael se sentou em outra mesa para visualizar o que os atacava.

- E então? – Hugo esperou por respostas.

- Assim que entramos no espaço aéreo da ilha. – Juan falava e tentava estabilizar o jato. – Algo nos atacou. Usei os dois mísseis e nada.

- Tenho imagem.

Rafael as transmitiu para uma espécie de tela transparente no meio da cabine. Um raio branco vinha na direção dele e Juan desviou.

- Nitidez Rafael.

- Estou tentando chefe. – Rafael capturou a imagem. - Pronto!

- Um robô? – Perguntou Miro curioso com o que via.

- Imagem holográfica.

- Então o que é? – Saga questionou Hugo.

- E eu sei. – Hugo se perguntava se deveria ter das às respostas do mundo. – Seja lá o que for estar nos atacando.

- Cosmo. – Shura falou e apontou para o raio que saiu do tal robô.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – O capricorniano estava curioso quando a outro cosmo perto de si. - Talvez a pessoa saiba usar poderes psíquicos iguais as ilusões que você cria Saga.

- Segurem-se!

Alertou tarde demais Juan quando manobrou a aeronave a fazendo ficar de cabeça para baixo. Rafael e Juan que estavam presos pelos cintos não saíram do lugar. Miro caiu sentando, Ariel por cima dele e Andre por cima dela fazendo um sanduíche.

- Nossa! – A loira olhou o cavaleiro. – Temos homens enormes aqui.

Saga, Shura e Hugo ficaram pendurados, mas depois caíram no teto que agora era o chão. Todos se levantaram quando algo chamou a atenção deles. O tal anjo estava em pé no mesmo lugar onde estava antes da aeronave fazer a manobra.

- Como? – Shura observou o que Miro apontava no "teto".

- Exibido! – Ariel o olhou.

- Segu...

Não completou nem a palavra quando Juan virou o jato o recolocando na posição anterior. Miro caiu de cara no chão e sentiu Andre o esmagar as suas costas, Hugo foi segurado pelo homem de branco. Shura caiu sentado, mas Ariel caiu nas pernas dele e Saga esmagou os dois fazendo outro sanduíche.

- NOSSA! – Sorriu feliz. – Esses meninos são super dotados em tudinho.

- Juan... – Hugo se aproximou dele. – Não faça mais isso...

- Tudo bem. Os motores foram atingidos mesmo.

- Vamos ter que abandonar o jato...

- TA BRINCANDO! – Miro não acreditava no que ouviu.

- Ou você pula para se salvar ou fica e se esborracha no chão. Então qual a sua escolha?

- Cadê os pára-quedas? – O escorpiano olhava o teto a procura dos objetos.

- Ariel solte as duas caixas. – Viram a loira sair do local. – Rafael os leve aos pára-quedas. – O irlandês saiu sendo seguido pelos outros menos o anjo e Andre, este último foi parado por Hugo. – Quando descermos fique de olho.

- Pode deixar.

- E confie nos seus instintos.

- Certo.

Ariel soltou as duas caixas, uma contém as armaduras e equipamentos, a outra o kit de emergência. O jato foi atacado pela segunda vez com mais intensidade do que a primeira vez. Rafael deu os pára-quedas a quase todos, explicou rapidamente como usava e os fez pular.

Os últimos a pularem sem pára-quedas forma Ariel, o homem de branco e Rafael antes do jato ser acertado em cheio pelo tal raio. As duas caixas abriram os pára-quedas automáticos, alguns conseguiram abrir o aparelho menos Shura e Hugo. Ariel forçou a decida se aproximando do capricorniano que segurava a corda partida em mãos.

- Segura! – A loira o abraçou. – Segura firme que vou tentar abrir o pára-quedas, senão me segura com força eu vou subir e me enrolar...

- Sei. – Shura a interrompeu. – Abre logo isso.

Ariel puxou a corda, o aparelho abriu e ambos respiraram aliviados até sentirem que algo estava errado. Olharam o tecido, as cordas e tudo se desfizeram rapidamente.

- SABOTAGEM! – Gritou à loira caindo com o cavaleiro.

Com Hugo não foi diferente, Rafael tentou ajudá-lo e a cena se repetiu com os irmãos que caíram novamente. Miro fitou o seu pára-quedas e viu um pequeno rasco que aumentou e o fez cair. O mesmo aconteceu com Saga e Juan.

Logo todos voltaram a cair. Será esse o fim deles?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Laboratório grego. Teoricamente todos os resgatados estavam felizes. Paula os olhava limpos, alimentados e quase satisfeitos, mas por quanto tempo?

Ana, em um canto, folheava o seu caderno, às vezes, fitava as pessoas na sala e depois o papel. Parou em uma página especifica e leu. A descrição escrita era a mesma que aconteceu hoje. Juan a buscou com dois homens a qual ela descreveu perfeitamente até os detalhes mínimos. Viu a data e se assustou era de cinco semanas atrás.

- Ana!

A italiana olhou Samira com quem conviveu por alguns meses em um dos quartos no laboratório do Atacame. A árabe estranhou a expressão de Ana, queria ter um laço de amizade com alguém e talvez a italiana fosse essa pessoa, e também pensou que a italiana precisa se de ajuda.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Samira.

- Vamos morrer... – Folheou o caderno. – Eles iram nos matar.

- Calma. – Samira não sabia o que fazer e nem o que Ana queria dizer. – Estamos seguros, mas me conte...

- Aconteceu de novo. – Ana nem sabia o que dizer ou como explicar. Será que ia acontecer o que escreveu, ou melhor, o que sonhara? – Leia isso.

A árabe leu uma parte do texto e se assustou com a riqueza de detalhes do local que estavam. Samira fitou as pessoas no local e leu outro trecho, viu a data e voltou-se para Ana.

- Temos que...

Não conseguiu completar a frase porque gritos, sons, pessoas, tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Ana teve certeza que não era uma simples coincidência, mas sim uma premonição ou dejavu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Diva observa a enorme mansão numa cidade de um país de primeiro mundo. Sem cerimônia entrou usando o tele transporte aparecendo na sala de visita.

- Não sabe usar a porta, Diva? – A voz soou atrás dela.

- Não. – Virou-se. – Ítalo.

Ela o analisou com uma criança de um ano e meio em cima de uma mesa. A menina sorria ao vê Ítalo colocando sua fralda.

- Odeio humanos! – Ítalo a fitou. – Principalmente filhotes e mestiços.

- Ela é um bebê. – Alisou o rosto da criança. – E você não é bem vinda aqui...

- Vim lhe propor...

- Recuso-me a entrar em um conflito com...

- Ítalo, eles nos colocaram aqui e...

- Alto lá. – Interrompeu-a. – Alejandra mata todos os companheiros de Gabriel e você quer que ele fique quieto? Faça-me um favor para mim e para você. – Fez uma pausa e pegou a criança a envolvendo nos seus braços. - Arrume alguém, trabalhe ou crie um gato, creio que uma cobra seria melhor...

- É serio.

- Alejandra matou a primeira união de Gabriel, depois a segunda e recentemente a terceira. Você que vê o mundo acabar?

- Quero vingança.

- E eu paz. – Andou até a cozinha sendo seguido por Diva que tinha vontade de matar o bebê que ria para si. – Só um aviso. – Ítalo se virou a encarando nos olhos. – Caso arranque um fio de cabelo de qualquer membro da minha família eu destruo o mundo e quem estiver nele. Está entendido?

- Como queira Ítalo. Aproveite o tempo que tem com essa coisa ai nos seus braços.

Diva sumiu e Ítalo fitou o porta retrato da família, depois o bebê em seus braços. Suspirou antes de pegar o casaco e uma roupa melhor para sua filha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Submundo, algum lugar do inferno. Hades confirmou suas suspeitas com a conversa que estava tento com Apolo. Claro que os dois não eram "amiguinhos", mas tinham o mesmo problema que pelo andar dos fatos estava para se repetir de novo.

O Imperador foi informado que os dois juízes chegaram a tempo na prisão gelada. Soube por fontes seguras que Li iria pedir abrigo a Atena, mas e os outros envolvidos?

- Crê que eles iram mesmo atacar os protegidos de Gabriel.

- Sinceramente Apolo. – Fez uma pausa por achar que alguém entrou em seus domínios, mas talvez fosse só impressão. – Por mim Zeus deveria ter cortado o mal pela raiz. Acabado com essa história, mas não que dá uma segunda, terceira, quarta e inúmeras chances para os monstrinhos dele.

- Mas eles eram bonitinhos quando pequenos.

- Claro que eram, mas cresceram e se transformaram em...

A porta da sala foi aberta bruscamente, Apolo levantou uma sobrancelha e Hades massageou a têmpora. Logo atrás do "invasor" estavam alguns espectros desmaiados que tentaram conter a pessoa de invadir o local.

- Mal educado! – Hades se dirigiu a sua "visita".

- Mal educado? – Começou o visitante sem dá tempo de nenhum Deus retrucar. – Invadem a minha casa, ameaçam a minha família, vem querer uma aliança comigo, estão loucos e vocês nada fazem.

- Acalme-se Ítalo. – Falou Apolo ao vê o rapaz respirando rapidamente. – Estamos tentando...

- Tentando? – Riu. – Sei. – Ficou sério. – Daqui a pouco o inferno congela.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – Hades se enfureceu e já ia avançar senão fosse Apolo que o deteve.

- Ítalo, estamos ciente dos fatos só nos ter tempo...

- Para vê a mesma história se repetir, Apolo? O sangue de Gabriel corre no corpo daqueles dezoitos humanos e como da outra vez tudo se repetirá.

Ítalo deu as costas e saiu do recinto, Hades foi atrás dele seguido de Apolo que não queria vê os dois partindo para briga como quase sempre faziam. Ao chegarem à sala do trono viram os gêmeos, Thanatos e Hypnos, juntamente com a Imperatriz brincando com uma criança.

- Você trouxe um humano para cá? – Surpreendeu-se Apolo.

- Vamos minha princesa. – Pegou a menina dos braços da Imperatriz que sorriu feliz por revê-los. – E só mais um aviso Sam está vivo, mas incomunicável e caso ocorra um conflito, não será uma simples briga de irmãos. – Fez uma pausa olhando os Deuses. – Será o fim de tudo.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Trecho da música

Come on, Come in

Da banda: Velvet Revolver

Que faz parte da trilha sonora do filme "O quarteto fantástico". Adoro trilha sonora e caso alguém tenha tempo veja a tradução que é um escândalo. É importante salientar que não tenho cem por cento de certeza que a tradução seja exata, mas o que vale é a... (o resto da frase deixo como vocês.)

**

* * *

**

Imagens

Aqui estão os links de algumas imagens que algumas pessoas me enviaram, algumas fichas foram baseadas nessas imagens.

http: / / suellen-san(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com /2010/05/ imagens-de-personagens-da-fic-o-soro-3(ponto)html

http: / / suellen-san(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com /2010/05/ imagens-de-personagens-da-fic-o-soro-2(ponto)html

http: / / suellen-san(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com /2010/05/ imagens-de-personagens-da-fic-o-soro(ponto)html

**

* * *

**

Pesquisa

Quem do Saint Seiya deve "tomar" o soro?

Quem ainda não respondeu tem tempo, aqueles que responderam e desejam mudar ou comentar a sua escolha, podem fazê-la agora. A pesquisa acabara até todos votarem ou não. Caso tenham dúvidas veja o capítulo anterior.

**

* * *

**

NOTA:

Bem mais um capítulo maluco como deveria ser. Logo mais espero está colocando todos juntinhos no Santuário que pelo visto vai virar um hotel, Atena deveria cobrar pela hospedagem. Kkkkkkkkkk. Claro que se eu não matar os cavaleiros...

Algumas observações... Caso alguém deseje alguma música em especial, por favor, envie o nome da banda ou grupo, ou seja, lá o que for (cantor, cantora e etc.), o titulo da música e se possível a tradução ou o link do site onde viu a música ou letra.

Bem acho que acabou por aqui. Paciência porque estou à procura de uma beta e estou colocando outras fics em dias. Antes que eu me esqueça... O pessoal já esta sabendo que passei na faculdade e minha vida virou um inferno, ou seja, sem tempo para mim quando mais para fic, contudo tenho fics que estão em processo de revisão então vou demora a atualizar essa. Juro que vou responder a todos mesmo que demore anos (brincadeira), mas vou responder aos poucos e ainda pretendo no final do ano fazer outra fic de ficha.

Beijinhos e até...


	8. Chapter 7

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ****ler****.**

**Aviso: Fic pode sobre mudança como classificação ou conter tipo: Yaoi, Yuri e/ou casal hetero. Talvez palavra de baixo escalão, descrição de violência de quase todos os gêneros. Então aqueles que estão acompanhando estou a advertir. P****ara aqueles que não estão nem aí****. Boa leitura****! **

**Agradecimento: Primeiramente obrigada Ana****,**** essa fic é baseada em uma história que tinha escrito de presente de aniversário para ela. **

**Beta: Sem**

**O soro**

Ilha paraíso. As duas caixas chegam ao solo são e salvas, porém os tripulantes do jato ainda estavam em queda livre. Os cavaleiros estavam "despreocupados" por não trajarem as armaduras porque, a essa altura, estariam no chão mais rápido do que naquele momento.

- Se eu sobreviver, juro que arrumo uma boa moça, caso e tenho filhos. – Num momento de desespero Miro proferiu tais palavras.

- E agora Hugo? – Saga falou um pouco mais alto para ser ouvido.

- Vamos sobreviver... – Foi a resposta dada por Hugo.

- Como? – Perguntou Shura se separando ou tentando afastar se da loira e já vendo o chão.

- Anjo! – Hugo olhou para cima e o homem fez um sinal positivo levantando o polegar.

Andre não acreditava que iam sobreviver, fechou os olhos automaticamente e esperou pelo pior. Tudo foi rápido, o homem de banco passou por eles numa velocidade impressionante, uma nuvem de poeira levantou se e todos fecharam os olhos esperando o impacto ou a morte eminente.

O mexicano não sentiu nada. Será que a morte era assim? Ele abriu um olho vendo o chão, abriu o outro e viu que estava flutuando, tocou o solo vendo que é real.

- Telecinese. – Saga comentou fitando quem os salvou.

Andre seguiu o olhar do geminiano e viu o homem de branco flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão. Pela rápida análise do geminiano, os únicos que não sabiam das habilidades do mascarado eram os cavaleiros e o rapaz de nome Andre.

Todos tocaram o solo sem nenhum arranhão, Miro fez um cara de ódio pela promessa que fez. Shura se afastou de Ariel que sorria para ele, Saga queria saber quem era o homem de branco e quais poderes ele possuía.

- Ariel pegue as caixas. – Hugo sabia que o tempo era precioso. - Juan onde estamos?

- Infelizmente a um dia de caminhada do laboratório. – Respondeu Juan procurando a localização pelo GPS de bolso.

- Como vamos chegar lá? – Shura perguntou.

- Trouxemos transporte. – Hugo respondeu a pergunta e fitou Andre. – Fique de olho em qualquer coisa que se mova Andre.

- Claro.

O mexicano sabia que Hugo se referia aquela sensação estranha que possuía. Não controlava tão bem, mas sabia que o misterioso "poder" era útil.

- Hei! – Miro chamou a atenção de todos. – Aonde ele vai? – Aponto para o homem de branco.

Hugo e os outros virão o homem de branco entrar pela floresta sozinho. Rafael seguiu para onde Ariel tinha ido e os outros seguiram Hugo, deixado um membro para trás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Caminhou pela floresta por uma hora. A sensação de que havia alguém conhecido pelas mediações e que precisa de ajuda era forte. Parou numa espécie de cabana feita de folhas e viu que havia uma águia em uma árvore o observando.

Tirou algumas folhas e viu uma jovem de cabelo prateado dormindo em uma espécie de ninho feito por alguém que tinha noção de como sobreviver em meio aos animais ferozes.

Teve a sensação de que além da águia mais outro animal o observava, mas priorizou o estado da jovem. Verificou superficialmente que ela estava viva e sem nenhum ferimento quando se aproximou mais a viu abrir os olhos o fitando.

- Quem é você? – Ela se afastou com medo do mascarado. – Vocês não vão me levar...

- Calma! – Ele falou retirando a máscara da face. – Sou seu amigo e não vou feri-la.

- Como posso ter certeza... – Ela estava preparada para fugir.

- Seu nome não é Angelina Ferazza.

- Como sabe o meu nome? E quem é você?

- Viemos resgatá-la. – Ficou em dúvida a jovem, não sabia se confiava naquele homem. – Meu nome é Ângelo. – Viu a ficar com medo. – Se eu fosse querer o seu mal, não acha que eles iriam me impedir.

Angelina olhou para onde ele apontava e viu dois pares de olhos os fitando. A canadense sorriu e o viu recolocar a máscara, a ajudá-la a sair daquele lugar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Os outros estavam se dirigindo ao laboratório em um veiculo modificado. Haviam pegado as armaduras, as mochilas com os kits de emergência além de outras coisas úteis nas caixas. Em uma das caixas havia equipamentos e na outra o transporte. Ariel dirigia e derrubava qualquer obstáculo pelo caminho, ao seu lado Andre que vez ou outra olhava o caminho e a loira ao seu lado.

Hugo, Saga e Juan estavam na parte de atrás do veiculo e no meio Shura, Rafael e Miro, o último reclamava em grego a motorista pelas batidas que dava no teto.

Saga estava sendo informado dos fatos, pelo jeito Hugo via nele um líder nato. Juan o ensinou a usar um dos equipamentos onde havia inúmeros mapas e se por acaso, se separasse eles saberiam para onde irem. Em pouco tempo, chegaram ao laboratório e a visão era aterrorizante, tudo estava destruído.

- Mortos? – Perguntou Juan a Hugo.

- Talvez eles tenham ido para a base de segurança. – Não havia nada para ser salvou no laboratório, pensou Hugo. – Na base há jatos e...

- Hugo. – Todos se viraram para Andre que se abraçava. – Tem algo estranho.

- Perigo? – Questionou Hugo.

- Não sei.

Andre estava mais atrás e olhava os lados querendo entender a "sensação" estranha que rondava o local. Ariel se aproximou de Andre, passou por trás de uma árvore e sentiu algo forte pela mediações.

- Tem um dos nossos por perto. – Informou a loira ao rodear a árvore.

- Então o encontre.

Ariel mostrou a língua e voltou a caminhar pela mata tentando saber de onde originava o "pedido" de ajuda. Juan afastou Andre que ainda não compreendia o "dom" que possuía ou Hugo não sabia qual e/ou quais habilidades o novo aprendiz tinha.

- Aqui! – Ariel parou perto de um buraco escuro e fundo.

Os outros se aproximaram, Shura se assustou com os olhos da loira negros. Rafael fitou o buraco tentando vê o que os outros não viam.

- Suely e um dos seus. – Saga olhou o local sem iluminação e depois Rafael que falou que havia pessoas ali dentro.

Rafael pulou no buraco seguindo as ordens de Hugo. Miro notou que os olhos de Andre ora escureciam ora voltava ao normal. Shura e Saga tentaram vê o que acontecia no buraco.

No buraco, Aioria estava exausto parecia que o cosmo o havia abandonado. Ele já não sabia se iam sobreviver até escutar vozes distantes, contudo não deu importância, pois seu corpo desejava descansar e fechou os olhos. Rafael os encontrou em um canto, acostumado com o escuro por conta do seu dom, se ajoelhou perto dos dois e fechou os olhos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Angelina e Ângelo caminharam a esmo pela floresta sendo seguindo pelos "guardas costas" da canadense. Angelina contou que voltava de um passeio que fazia sempre e viu as outras pessoas do local sendo capturados. Fugiu e acabou indo parar ali, mas não sabia explicar como havia parado naquele local.

- Porque você usa essa máscara? – Ela comentou. – Você é bonito.

- Obrigado pelo elogio. – Fez uma pausa olhando o local. – E sobre a máscara tenho os meus motivos para usá-la.

- E aonde vamos?

- Encontrar os outros e bater em uns caras maus...

- Opa! – Ele parou ao vê-la parar. – Somos dois contra vários...

- Somos quatro contra vários. Vamos Angelina.

- Lina. – Voltaram a andar. – Chame-me de Lina.

- Certo. – Sorriu por atrás da máscara. - Lina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Os cavaleiros olhavam o buraco, perceberam que sugava a luz e pelo jeito o cosmo. Não se ouvia nenhum som e nem sinal de que havia alguém no local além de Rafael.

- Rafa! – Ariel falou ao ver uma mão apareceu entre as sombras de duas enormes árvores. – Cadê eles?

A primeira a sair das sombras das duas árvores foi Suely, depois Aioria juntamente com Rafael que estava com os olhos escurecidos.

Os que nunca virão o "fenômeno" ficaram assustados. Como ele havia feito aquilo? Mas ao vê o leonino desmaiado se preocuparam além da falta de cosmo.

- Aioria. – Saga se aproximou enquanto Juan o examinava. – Ele está bem?

- Está. – Juan viu as marcas roxas. – Ele está bem somente cansado.

Shura viu as mesmas marcas arroxeadas e ia comentar quando aos poucos sentiram o cosmo do cavaleiro voltar. Já Hugo fez um curativo em Suely e injetou algo no pescoço da ruiva que se remexeu nos braços dele.

- E a amiga de vocês? – Saga perguntou ao ver os olhares de Ariel e Rafael na ruiva além de um curioso mexicano.

- Acho que bem. – Juan sorriu sem olhar o outro grupo.

- Como tem certeza?

- Se fosse algo de grave Hugo já tinha surdado.

- Eles são casados? – Miro questionou ao ver como carinhoso Hugo estava sendo com a ruiva.

- Vamos dizer que Suely é a única pessoa do mundo que os unem e consegue deixar tudo em paz.

Nenhum cavaleiro se pronunciou após as palavras de Juan, agora iria encontrar Afrodite e os outros. O que será que a ilha reserva?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ângelo parou ao sentir novamente aquela sensação. Angelina só o seguiu, pararam em uma clareira onde havia algo. Era alguém amarrada sobre o solo e parecia morta.

- Amanda! – Ângelo a segurou. – É a Amanda. – Informou a canadense.

- Sei que é sua amiga, mas acalme-se.

- Ela vai morrer...

- Eu vou e você fica. – Talvez fosse uma armadilha e não queria colocar em risco a vida de Angelina. - Ok!

Angelina resolveu acatar a ordem e ficou escondida. Ângelo se aproximou vendo que não havia perigo, ia tocá-la, mas escutou um sussurro.

- Não... – Ele percebeu que foi a jovem suspensa em uma árvore. – Não... Me... Toque...

- Quero ajudá-la.

- Corte... A corda...

Viu a corda amarrada no tronco da árvore, teve medo de cortá-la, contudo algo dizia que se não o fizesse ela morreria. Retirou a espada da bainha e cortou a corda, Amanda foi ao chão. Tanto Ângelo quanto Angelina ficaram preocupados com a não movimentação da americana.

Para a surpresa de Ângelo, que nunca havia visto algo igual, os nutrientes do solo foram absorvidos por Amanda, através do corpo da jovem, mas especificamente pelas mãos, como se fosse algo necessário para a sobrevivência dela.

- Hum... – Amanda se virou fitando o sol. – Bom...

Os dois sorriram ao vê que mais uma pessoa estava bem. Após se recuperar a americana contou que foi presa por que era perigosa demais para ir com os outros. Falou que os outros estavam prestes a embargar em uma aeronave para outro lugar.

A base de segurança ficava perto e talvez eles pudessem impedir a decolagem até o resgate chegar. Ângelo teve uma ideia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aioria abriu os olhos e visualizou os cabelos de Shura e Miro a frente, levantou a cabeça e percebeu que estava escorado em Saga.

- Onde...? – Tentou formar uma frase o leonino.

- Estamos seguro, Oria. – Saga falou e o viu procurar a ruiva. – Ela esta atrás.

O leonino queria ver se ela estava mesmo bem, mas o cansaço incomum o fez voltar a fechar os olhos e repousar. O geminiano fitou Juan que injetou algo no cavaleiro.

- É só para ele descansar.

As atenções dos dois voltaram para a conversa de Hugo e Suely. A ruiva havia acordado e contava o que havia acontecido, os dois estavam na parte traseira do transporte.

- Quando vimos o laboratório... Uma luz veio ao nosso encontro... O piloto deve ter morrido na hora... O Afrodite foi lançado longe e... Eu protegi o garoto...

- Não viu quem era? – Questionou Hugo a ruiva.

- Cabelo prateado...

A ruiva falou e se acomodou em Hugo, o cansaço era maior, e ainda não tinha recuperado todas as energias. Hugo a acomodou em seus braços e viu o olhar de Rafael pelo espelho que estava no banco da frente entre Ariel e Andre.

Seguiam até a base de segurança quando alguém cai no capo do veiculo. Ariel freia e reconhece o "maluco" que sorria por detrás da máscara.

- Que matar a velha do coração. – Falou num tom divertido a loira.

- Perdão!

Pela primeira vez ouviram a voz do homem de branco que desceu do capo. Shura abriu a porta esperando que ele entrasse só que notou duas pessoas escondidas.

- Encontrei uns dos nossos. – Falou Ângelo.

- Quem? – Questionou Juan.

- Venham! – As garotas se aproximaram. – Angelina e Amanda.

- Eles são seus amigos, Ângelo? – Amanda o questionou.

- Sim.

- Ângelo? – Rafael não associou o nome a pessoa.

- Rafa... – Ângelo viu o outro bufa pelo jeito carinhoso que se dirigiu ao amigo. – Chame-me de Ângelo.

Os cavaleiros observaram as jovens. A de nome Amanda estava descalça e com a roupa rasgada, Juan lhe deu um casaco extra. Já Angelina vestia uma roupa leve, no ombro direito havia uma passarinho pequeno que cabia na palma da mão, vermelho, parecia de pano, mas ao vê-lo se mexer notaram que estava vivo. A canadense ainda carregava nos braços um gatinho franzino, branco com listras negras, os três, os animais e a dona possuíam a mesma cor dos olhos.

- Tenho um plano. – Viu todos se voltarem para Ângelo. – Quem vai ser o coelhinho?

- Ângelo, eu não vou. – Ariel falou e desligou o automóvel.

- Rafa?

- Certo. – Saiu do veiculo Rafael. – Eu sou o coelhinho.

- Que história é essa de coelhinho? – Saga notou que estava sendo deixados de lado.

- É a isca. – Juan começou a explicar. – Um entra para sondar a área e os outros esperam o sinal para atacar ou um distrai para que os outros entrem. Vai depender da recepção que ele receber.

- E o que tem o coelhinho haver com isso? – Shura ficou curioso.

- Código. Eles se comunicação por códigos, com o tempo qualquer um nota como eles se interagem tão bem que não necessita de muitas palavras.

- E quando falta para chegamos? – Saga perguntou.

- Estamos próximos... Quinze minutos, mais ou menos.

Notaram os dois, Rafael e Ângelo, se afastarem um pouco do veiculo. Angelina sorriu, depois olhou o passarinho no seu ombro e sorriu mais uma vez na direção de Saga.

Amanda se matinha afastada, evitava ser tocada e ser notada, já era ruim ser uma pessoa diferente e pior é era uma pessoa diferente em dose dupla. Voltou-se para Ângelo e como ele as trouxe até aquele lugar, apesar de que Angelina tinha algumas "habilidades" incomuns, enquanto ela sofria calada e sozinha com as suas "habilidades".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O plano foi posto em prática, Rafael estava na entrada da base de segurança, sabia que o plano talvez não corresse como o planejado e sua dedução veio em forma de ataque.

Ao longe os cavaleiros e os outros viram o "robô" atacar sem piedade Rafael. O plano A havia falhado. Era hora do plano B. Angelina, Amanda, Juan, Suely e Aioros ficariam longo do local em segurança no automóvel. Os outros integrantes da equipe entrariam e libertariam os sobreviventes se houvesse algum.

Hugo e Saga seguiam na frente, todos estavam em alerta durante o percurso até ouvirem vozes. O grupo havia entrado por um dos compartimentos segredos e assim poderiam ter a vantagem do ataque surpresa.

Avistaram a única aeronave em bom estado sendo preparada para partir. Em uma espécie de cela estavam alguns sobreviventes, mas nada de Koji. Porém havia umas espécies de cápsulas...

- Os outros estão ali. – Falou baixo Ângelo. – Dentro daquelas cápsulas de suspensão.

- Vão transportá-los para outro lugar. – Comentou Hugo. – Mas para que se dar o trabalho de levá-los?

- Fazer experiências, meu caro. – A resposta seca de Ariel fez Andre temer pela sua vida.

- Concentre-se Ariel. - Hugo sabia que a loira passou por situações terríveis. – Vamos libertar todos, encontrar Koji, identificar quem estar por trás desse esquema e saímos daqui vivos...

- Katy! – Sussurrou Ângelo.

Uma mulher de cabelo prateado adentrando no recinto, dando ordens aos humanóides. Ela veste uma armadura branca com um símbolo estranho. Ângelo sabia da capacidade da mulher e mesmo tento, ou melhor, tentando ter o elemento surpresa Katy já sabia que eles estavam por perto.

- Ora se não é o traidor. – Katy falou alto para se ouvida por todos. – Sinto seu cheiro fedido de longe. Pensei que tinham dado cabo de você. Mas parece que a escoria sempre volta do inferno.

Hugo analisava Ângelo que mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Aquele pedaço de carne...

Ela não conseguiu completar a frase, pois o ataque foi rápido e preciso tanto que nem mesmo os cavaleiros viram o deslocamento de Ângelo. O que se viu foi o buraco na parede, Ângelo em posição de combate e os humanóides o atacando. Hugo ditou as ordens e todos, sem exceções, obedeceram.

Enquanto os cavaleiros lutavam contra os humanóides, Ariel libertava os poucos cientistas sobreviventes da prisão. Andre auxiliou Hugo na liberação dos "curados". Em cada abertura das cápsulas, Andre sentia com se os conhecesse de algum lugar e ficava feliz por vê-los bem.

Contudo uma forte explosão destruiu metade da base e o corpo de Rafael foi lançado com violência contra uma das colunas de sustentação do local. E a imagem do robô se desfez e no seu lugar apareceram três pessoas iguais provavelmente trigêmeos.

- Rafa! – Ariel acudiu o marido que possuía vários ferimentos.

No mesmo momento, Ângelo recebe um golpe forte no seu rosto voando até os pés de Andre que estranha o corpo ferido do homem no chão. Katy após sair dos escombros havia atacado com tanta força e tão rápido que nem foi impossível ver o golpe.

- É ridículo! – Falou Katy. – Como se chega a essa situação, uma pessoa como você? – Observou a todos. – Junta se a vermes...

- Olha quem fala. – Ângelo se levanta e vê que Hugo transportava a todos para a aeronave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ao mesmo tempo em que desenrolava os fatos, Hugo abre uma das cápsulas e vê o pisciano, percebe ao longe um corpo. Quando se aproxima vê que é Koji, o rapaz oriental com um tapa olho, ele estava morto talvez ao tentar um resgate.

- Hugo? – Andre o observou retirando o tapa olho e introduzindo dois dedos no local. – Hugo?

O mexicano olhou atômico o chip que estava escondido no olho de Koji. E foi nesse instante que viu o corpo de Ângelo parar aos seus pés.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aioria havia acordado a alguns minutos e olhava Suely dormindo, imaginando como seria bom ter uma família. Quantas vezes se pegou pensando em casar e encher o templo de leão de crianças. Não necessariamente todos têm que ser seus filhos legítimos, mas talvez adotar... O choque das cabeças o fez acorda para a realidade.

- Problemas...

- Hei! – Aioria tentou entender que a ruiva falou. – Suely!

- Juan! – Chamou a atenção de Juan e das meninas. – Liga o carro...

- Suely! – Aioria a segurou enquanto Juan, Angelina e Amanda entravam no veiculo. – O que houve? – Percebeu algo diferente nela. - E o que houve com os seus olhos?

- Entra...

- Mas...

- Entra no carro, garoto.

O leonino obedeceu, por hora, Juan nem pensava em retrucar com ela. O automóvel descia a estrada rumo a base.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Afrodite acordou assustado depois de ser atingindo, foi capturado e colocado naquela cápsula, dormiu por horas, mas estava ciente de tudo. Sabia que o leonino e a ruiva foram deixados para morrer. Que ia ser transportado para um local não determinado e que alguém interferia nos cosmos.

Quando acordou e viu a cena além das outras pessoas teve certeza que era real. Olhou se e nada de armadura, olhou a aeronave e viu as armaduras com um selo...

- Saga? – Falou ao ver o geminiano o ajudou a sair da capsular.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Os cavaleiros não entenderam nada. Ariel ordenou que todos fossem para a aeronave, Saga ajudou o pisciano que parecia perdido ou topado. Tudo ocorria rápido até para Hugo acostumando com as missões de resgate. Correram todos para o transporte e ao longe surge o veiculo dirigido por Juan.

Aioria sorriu ao ver o pisciano vivo e aparentemente bem assim como os outros, entretanto havia um cosmo crescente e agressivo da mulher do cabelo prateado. Suely viu todos entrarem no transporte menos Ângelo, Ariel, Rafael e a própria que se fosse possível daria a oportunidade aos curados de serem normais.

- ATAQUEM!- Gritou a ruiva para os três.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dentro da aeronave, Juan entrou na cabine e verificou os controles. Os outros olharam pela janela a cena que acontecia do lado de fora. Mas uma pequena discussão chamou a atenção de todos para o que ocorrida dentro do local...

- Nós podemos ajudá-los... – O leonino tentava inutilmente convencer Hugo.

- NÃO! – Essa é a única resposta dada por Hugo ao leonino.

- Somos cavaleiros e eles...

- NÃO!

- E porque não?

- Essa guerra não é de vocês. - Shura já ouviu em algumas horas a palavra guerra ser pronunciada por duas pessoas diferentes. - Antes mesmo de nós nascemos a guerra deles já existiam.

- Mas...

Um cosmo crescia e não era do inimigo, parecia que a morte rondava o local. Todos se voltaram para o lado de fora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No lado de fora. A loira não pensou duas vezes, deixou o marido em um canto e pegou velocidade na corrida, sentiu aquela velha sensação, aproximou-se do inimigo e...

_**- Dança da morte!**_

Espécie de fadas com auras rosadas saiu das mãos da loira, dançando em torno de Katy e ao final da dança explodiram fazendo tudo ao redor do inimigo voar pelos ares. Katy foi lança longe e as três pessoas iam atacar, porém Suely resolveu agir. Correu na direção dos três que pareciam ser trigêmeos e realizou uma sequencia de: uma corrida, um pulo e um golpe no chão perto dos três.

_**- Chamas da noite!**_

Um círculo se formou em volta dos três que ao se fechar consumiu em chamas. O golpe foi violento, mas não a ponto de matá-los, somente feri-los além de deixá-los desnorteados.

Ângelo se levantou e observou a cena, olhou a aeronave e viu... Por detrás da máscara sorriu ao ver em carne e osso a pessoa da ficha holográfica.

- _É real!_ – Pensou Ângelo. – _Será que podemos ser felizes?_

O mascarado sentiu uma onda de calor, voltou se para a batalha e deve a visão de onda de chamas negras vindo na sua direção. Ariel correu assim como Suely, as duas passaram por Ângelo que com uma mão deteve o golpe.

- Resolveu agir. – Katy sorriu. – Nossa! – Abriu as mãos e as levantou a cima da cabeça. – Sol de Apolo!

Uma bola alaranjada crescia entre as mãos dela e foi com toda potencia lançada na direção da aeronave destruindo tudo pelo caminho. Juan viu o golpe se aproximando, ligou os motores só que o transporte estava pesado. Rafael aos poucos chegou perto da aeronave e viu o peso extra.

- A carga!

O peso das cápsulas e dos equipamentos impedia a decolagem. Ariel e Suely tentavam retirar o peso extra. Rafael fitou Ângelo tentando impedir o ataque. Ângelo ia tentar protegê-los mais uma vez dos "outros", sentiu como se suas forças voltassem...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aeroporto Grego. Issak segurava uma placa no portão de desembarque a duas horas e nada. O último vôo pousou oriundo das imediações da Índia, esperava por alguém até ver uma mulher alta vestida com uma roupa colorida além de ser um tipo exótico parar na sua frente. Ela olhou a placa e depois o rapaz, fez esse movimento por horas até o marina ficar curioso...

- Alguma duvida Senhora? – Perguntou o general marina educadamente.

- Você também tem o mesmo nome que o meu. – Apontou a placa que o jovem segurava e depois apontou para si. – Você também se chama Li?

- Não. – Então essa era a visita do Senhor Solo. – Sou Issak e vou levá-la a...

- Atena. – Sorriu a jovem. – Bom!

- E as suas malas? – Achou estranho a jovem se referir a Saori como Atena, mas resolveu não questionar as ordens de Sorento.

- O monstro de metal comeu antes de eu entrar no pássaro de ferro.

O marina não entendeu absolutamente nada. Talvez a jovem nunca tivesse viajado de avião. Guiou a até onde as malas poderiam estar e foi nesse momento que conseguiu entender o que era tal o monstro de metal. Pegou as malas de Li, embargaram no carro e seguiam pelas ruas Gregas, porém o olhar da mulher em si o deixou incomodado.

- Algum problema? – Não queira ser indelicado ou talvez ela estivesse com vergonha de perguntar algo foi o que deduziu.

- O que houve com o seu olho? – Perguntou Li ao ver um dos olhos do marina enfaixado.

- Acidente de trabalho, mas...

Issak ficou sem reação ao sentir o toque dela, o rosto do marina ficou vermelho ao vê-la beijando o curativo pós cirúrgico. A sensação de estar colhido lhe tomou o coração e involuntariamente sorriu.

- Problema resolvido. – Falou com doçura Li.

Por um breve momento sentiu a sensação de ser protegido por um cosmo calmo, mas com uma fúria incomum. Aquela mulher com ar de criança o deixou preocupado não por causa da aliança que deduziu ser casada ou a pureza, mas o que Li sabia sobre Atena.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Na ilha, Ângelo sentiu que não poderia dar conta do golpe com uma simples barreira, teria que contra atacar e assim o fez, antes expulsou um pouco o golpe de Katy e atacou...

- Ondas de Poseidon!

Colunas de águas surgiram do nada, foram de encontro ao ataque de Katy que com o choque dos dois cosmos anulou ambos os golpes. Os dois se analisaram após o ataque.

Enquanto isso as duas, Ariel e Suely, retiravam o peso extra e a aeronave que ganhou altura, mas não por muito tempo um dos trigêmeos pulou no transporte pelo lado de fora. Juan tentou tira-lo manobrando só que sem sucesso até ver uma sombra "andando" pelo metal e parando, saiu dela Rafael que sem piedade transpassou a espada pelo rapaz o matando.

Os dois dos trigêmeos vendo a morta do irmão iam se vingar, contudo algo incomum os impediu de tal ato por estarem presos. Amanda estava concentrada no que fazia, só porque era uma aberração não iriam matá-la sem uma luta. Mouki observava a amiga para que ninguém a interrompesse ou a tocasse, pois sabia do que a americana é capaz, não por maldade, mas por conta do destino cruel dela.

Após enrolar os dois dos trigêmeos sobreviventes com os cipós das árvores como se fosse uma jibóia, que asfixiava as suas pressas até a morte. Amanda cai de joelhos após matar os dois, levantou a cabeça e olhou os amigos: Andrômeda, Angelina, Mayumi e Mouki, recordou se da promessa que fez quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, eles vão viver como pessoas normais a todos custo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA:**Acho que ainda não tenho talento ou maturidade suficiente para escrever uma cena de luta, mas devagar vou chegando onde quero. Peço perdão pela demora por conta de atropelos da vida e espero que no próximo capítulo vamos ao Santuário. Só mais um capítulo com os outros curados e vamos reunir a rapaziada. Eu estava louca pra matar alguém e não conseguir. Fiquei entre Ariel, Rafael, Suely ou até Ângelo, mas ia ser trauma demais para uma fic. Prometo que no próximo termino essa palhaçada e desenrolo o trama na base grega e "finite" nessa parte.

Agradeço por tudo e beijos!

Agradecimento especial a quem acompanham sem comentar, não por vergonha, mas por falta de tempo como alguns amigos.


	9. AVISO 2

Aviso!

Retirei os avisos porque não tem importância agora a mensagem que havia escrito.


	10. Capítulo 8

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic pode sobre mudança como classificação ou conter tipo: Yaoi, Yuri e/ou casal hetero. Talvez palavra de baixo escalão, descrição de violência de quase todos os gêneros. Então aqueles que estão acompanhando estou a advertir. Para aqueles que não estão nem aí. Boa leitura! **

**Agradecimento: Primeiramente obrigada Ana, essa fic é baseada em uma história que tinha escrito de presente de aniversário para ela. **

**Beta: Sem**

**O soro**

Após enrolar os dois dos trigêmeos sobreviventes com os cipós das árvores como se fosse uma jibóia, que asfixiava as suas pressas até a morte. Amanda cai de joelhos após matar os dois, levantou a cabeça e olhou os amigos: Andrômeda, Angelina, Mayumi e Mouki; recordou se da promessa que fez quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, eles vão viver como pessoas normais a todo o custo.

-x-

Ângelo riu o que fez Katy temer pelo pior, a demonstração do poder incomparável de Ângelo se fez e ventos os circulavam. Por um momento, o rapaz vestido de branco pensou em uma maneira de deter o inimigo e só havia uma solução plausível: a ilha seria destruída.

-x-

No transporte, precisamente na cabine de comando, Hugo e os cavaleiros observavam a demonstração de poder de Ângelo. Andre fitou Rafael que estava na cabine, claro que ele entrou por meios nada convencionais assustava qualquer um.

Ariel e Suely chegam logo após e percebem o que Ângelo irá fazer. Afrodite percebe que os novos "amigos" são bastante discretos quando querem, mas em determinados momentos afloram o verdadeiro eu como agora. Quem diria que a ruiva fosse salvar o leonino em vez do piloto. Será que só ele, o pisciano, estava notando o cosmo arroxeado vindo dos três? E porque o tal Ângelo, como ouviu dos outros, manifestava um cosmo equivalente ao de Atena?

Os cavaleiros arregalaram os olhos ao ver o quanto grandioso é o cosmo de Ângelo. Do lado de fora, Katy se via sem saída, Ângelo concentrava se e juntos as mãos como se fosse orar.

- Mão de Zeus! – Falou Ângelo.

Por a aeronave estar numa altura privilegiada além de estar fora do alcance do cosmo de Ângelo, pode ver emergindo dedos do oceano. Como se uma mão de cosmo saísse do mar se fechando e com isso esmagando toda a ilha como se fosse massa de modelar.

Katy ia se mover, contudo sentiu que Ângelo usou seus poderes limitados de telecinese para contê-la e tentar parar uma provável fuga. A ilha era esmagada e nada de Ângelo se salvar.

- Vamos juntos rever o nosso tio? – Falou Katy a se ver quase sendo esmagada. – Vai deixar o caminho livre, filho preferido?

- Infelizmente ele vai dar uma voltinha comigo. – Falou uma voz.

Ângelo fita a sua cintura onde uma mão a segura firme, e nem precisou olhara para ver Rafael o salvando. Katy morreu esmagada pelo golpe de Ângelo e a ilha foi destruída. Ângelo desmaiou enquanto a aeronave voltava para Grécia com quase todos são e salvos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Base grega.**

Raul e o canceriano estavam olhando as inúmeras telas de monitoramento. Raul procurava pelos cigarros que escondeu naquela sala. Já máscara da morte quase enfartou ao ver uma imagem na tela. Foi tão rápido que rezou para que fosse tensão pela adrenalina. O cavaleio pensou ter visto Hades em carne e osso no heliponto. Porém trajava um traje estranho, não a armadura divina, mas algo "carnavalesco" como diria Aldebaran.

Quando Raul voltou se para a tela tudo ficou escuro, a palavra "sem sinal" apareceu e logo após o alarme soou. Os dois saíram da sala para ver os corredores semi destruídos.

-x-

No local, onde estavam os curados, antes dos acontecimentos, tudo estava calmo e após a provável explosão todos se protegeram numa parede. Samira bem que tentou avisar, porém foi bem na hora que tudo veio a baixo e foi no mesmo instante que foi puxada por alguém, as duas, Ana e Samira, viram Mia e Skuld as salvarem do pior.

Já Bruce quase virou o homem tocha quando a explosão ocorreu. Ele estava perto do elevador que foi na sua direção, foi salvo por uma porta anti-chamas do laboratório.

- Como eles entraram? – Questionou se Bruce ao escutar o alerta sonoro avisando do incêndio e da invasão.

-x-

Saori e os outros cavaleiros sentiram um poderoso cosmo energia explodindo antes dos alarmes soarem. Mu fitou os amigos que notam vários cosmos adentrando no local, mas do lado inverso do ataque.

Atena reconheceu todos os cosmos e não estava acreditando que novamente ia revê-los. E o pior era que ambos lutavam por lados opostos.

-x-

Nas escadarias, humanóides desciam empunhando armas e matando qualquer ser vivo pela frente. Suas metas eram captura os curados, Bruce e Saori, os outros seriam exterminados sem dó e nem piedade.

-x-

Em um dos corredores, duas figuras se encontram de um lado, um jovem vestido com uma armadura branca, cabelo acinzentado, olhos da mesma cor e pele pálida como um símbolo de fogo nas luvas vermelhas que usa.

Do outro lado, um homem trajando uma armadura negra, cabelo negro, olhos azuis, pele clara com um símbolo estranho na armadura.

Os dois se olharam quando viram passar na frente deles, Raul e Máscara da Morte parado os fitando. O canceriano estancou ao ver o homem de cabelos negros, Raul tentou puxá-lo quando viu as labaredas de fogos vindo na direção dos dois.

- Serpente de fogo!

O jovem de cabelo acinzentado atacou os dois homens, mas foram salvos pelo homem de cabelo negro. Donatello, o canceriano, viu o tal Hades os proteger os cobrindo com o seu corpo e a armadura abriu uma espécie de asas os envolvendo.

Donatello o olhou nos olhos e não viu aquela famosa inocência, o que viu foi somente ódio e muita maldade naqueles olhos. O medo estava se apoderando do cavaleiro e as lembranças vinham como uma bola de neve descendo o penhasco.

- Hades! – Murmurou o cavaleiro.

- Sou melhor do que ele. – Nem mesmo a voz era igual.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou o italiano.

- Aiacos! Minos! Façam algo. – Ignorou a pergunta do cavaleiro e pediu socorro aos espectros. – Mexam se!

Ele não iria aguentar por muito tempo protegendo os civis, se fosse somente ele até que conseguiria contra atacar. Os dois juízes acudiram o rapaz atacando o homem de cabelo acinzentado.

Aos sentir que o golpe havia cessado o homem que protegeu os dois civis voltou se para o homem que os atacou...

- Afastem se... – Ordenou aumentando o cosmo. – Inferno de Hades!

Os dois juízes se afastaram ao sentir o cosmo poderoso vindo na direção deles. O inimigo foi atacado de surpresa e voo longe, caindo no chão. Máscara da Morte sentiu ser puxado por Raul além dos dois juízes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Em outro lugar do laboratório, três figuras esperavam pelo sinal para entrarem em ação. Um vestia roupas negras, outra um vestido florido que arrastava no chão e a terceira vestia um traje militar além de segurar uma arma que estava apoiada no ombro direito.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Já os curados haviam se separados com a confusão, Paula seguia com uma equipe para uma área segura. Porém acabaram no corredor errado e tanto de frente com os invasores. Paula sacou a arma que tinha e se viu no dilema de pouca munição e muito invasores quando sentiu frio...

- Pó de diamante!

Kamus e os outros cavaleiros os haviam encontrado além de os salvados usando o cosmo. O grupo de Paula seguiu em frente rumo a saída de emergência.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O segundo grupo estava com problemas, Ana, Samira, Mia e Skuld fugiam dos humanóides. As quatro entraram num corredor sem saída e pensaram que iriam morrer ao ver os soldados com as armas apontadas para elas quando...

- Extinção estelar!

Um rapaz de roupas negras apareceu na frente delas e as salvou. Ana fitou o rapaz e viu, ou melhor, reconheceu as duas pintinhas no lugar das sobrancelhas, mas a cor era diferente dos seus sonhos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Os cavaleiros haviam se dividido em três grupos, um grupo o de Kamus que salvara Paula e o grupo da jovem assistente. Outro grupo tendo como líder Aioros que protegia Saori e o terceiro por Mu.

O grupo de Aioros estava se dirigindo ao local de saída de emergência com alguns seguranças e funcionários, porém foram parados por um mostro que quase não cabia no local e crescia estourando o teto além das paredes.

- E agora? – O sagitariano se via sem saída. – O que eu faço? – Se lutasse poderia machucar os inocentes. – Vamos vol...

Tarde demais, o teto havia caído os deixando com uma única saída e era a de frente com o mostro. Duas cabeças com dentes irregulares, corpo de leão, duas caudas de réptil algo realmente digno de um filme de terror. Quando o ser ia atacá-lo um cosmo chamou a atenção de todos...

- Ave Fênix!

O golpe atingiu em cheio o mostro que urrava de dor, o cavaleiro pensou que o cavaleiro de bronze veio ao socorro deles, só que a silhueta com curvas o fez abrir a boca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O grupo liderado por Mu estava com problemas mesmo com Aldebaran que tinha dificuldades de dar dois passos. Os humanóides apareciam do nada impedindo eles de prosseguirem e a situação só piora ao ver mais humanóide agora com armas.

Mu os protegia com a parede cristal, mas a parede começou a trincar com o constante ataque até uma mulher com um uniforme militar pegar uma espécie de dispositivo e lançar no meio dos humanóides.

O artefato em vez de explodir, implodiu sugando os inimigos, um clarão obrigou os cavaleiros a fecharem os olhos e o silêncio.

- Tudo limpo. – Falou a mulher sorrindo.

Deba reparou na mulher que usava um colete e... Arregalou os olhos ao ver a barriga saliente de talvez uns sete ou oito meses. A mulher estava grávida e carregava além de um bebê no ventre, um peso extra nas costas e na mão, a arma. Mu quase ficou sem chão ao perceber a cena que o amigo se assustou.

- Você. – Apontou para o brasileiro. – Fecha a boca e você. – O taurino fechou e a viu apontar para Mu. – Use seus poderes de lemurianos e nos tire daqui.

O ariano nem sabia o que fazer. Como ela sabia que ele é lemuriano e quem era ela? Questionou se Mu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Do lado de fora da base, Harpia olhava de longe o prédio e esperava que nada saísse errado. O ruivo levantou o olhar e viu o juiz fitar em outra direção.

- Algo o perturba senhor? – Perguntou Valentine.

O juiz abriu a boca para responder, mas um cosmo rascou o céu entrando na base pelo fosso do elevador. Ambos se fitaram imaginado o pior.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Santuário.**

O guarda corria pelo local e parou diante do Grande Mestre que achou estranha a atitude do rapaz. Espantou se ao saber que um marina queria falar consigo além de estar acompanhado de uma mulher. Ao chegar ao local viu as malas e analisou a jovem que lhe pareceu familiar.

- Grande Mestre. – Falou o marina.

- Isaak. – Fitou a jovem, o ariano. – E...?

- Li. – Ela sorriu. – Shaka!

Li sem cerimônia correu até o virginiano e o abraçou, Kanon deu uma rápida olhada na "gostosa" e queria ser esmagado entre os braços dela. Dohko foi quem acudiu o indiano da quase morte por asfixia. O loiro não sabia da onde ela o conhecia, mas seja lá de onde a jovem era; quase o matou. Enquanto Isaak informava da situação a Shion, Kanon foi se apresentando além de marca território.

- Kanon. – Falou o marina pegando a mão da jovem. – Aos seus serviços.

- Li. – Sorriu a jovem. – E você trabalha para o Shaka?

O marina tossiu enquanto Dokho tentou conter o riso e o loiro queria entender como ela o conhecia, se ele não a conhecia.

- Senhorita... - Viu a olhar. – Eu não me recordo de você...

Ficou sem palavras quando viu a mostrando a fita azul.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Aeronave.**

Depois de ver a ilha ser totalmente destruída e seguirem para casa, os cavaleiros cogitavam na possibilidade de tudo o que vivenciaram ser um filme de terror. Porém mal tiveram tempo para colocar as ideias em práticas quanto o alarme soou e pelo corre-corre as notícias não eram boas.

Juan ao se aproximar do continente recebeu inúmeras mensagens de pedidos de socorro e relatórios de danos. Enquanto todos se mantém informados uma pessoa caminhava pela aeronave.

Mouki parou em um cômodo onde alguém se levantava da cama, reconheceu como sendo o homem que usa roupa branca. Ia continuar seu caminho, mas acabou tropeçando em algo solto, tentou se segurar na porta e sentiu algo macio.

Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava no colchão, levantou a face e ficou corado até o último fio de cabelo ao ver quem lhe estendia a mão.

Ângelo o ajudou a se levantar, estranhou a face vermelha e indicou uma cadeira. O japonês abaixou o olhar quando o viu se afastar e em pouco tempo viu Ângelo lhe oferecendo um copo com água.

- Tome. – Falou Ângelo.

- Obri-ga-da. – Gaguejou e pegou trêmulo o copo.

- O susto foi tão grande que até esta...

Ângelo agora havia percebido que o jovem estava trêmulo e com vergonha. Mouki sentiu a mão do outro ergue sua face e viu os olhos cor de mel que o fitava preocupado. Os dois ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo, Ângelo querendo entender o motivo de observá-lo já o japonês se sentia seguro, mas algo o dizia para tomar cuidado. Foi quando Andrômeda os viu juntos.

- Mouki, eu estava te procurando. – Falou a jovem os fazendo perder o contato visual. – Aconteceu algo?

- Não Andrômeda. – Falou o japonês sorrindo.

Ângelo se afastou um pouco, porém observava o rapaz. Andrômeda não estava gostando do olhar de Ângelo sobre o seu amigo e sabia da ingenuidade dele.

- Amanda quer falar como você. – A grega o viu sair e voltou se para Ângelo. - Estou de olho em você.

- Hã?

- Caso você o machuque juro que o faço sofrer cem vezes mais do que tudo.

- Eu...

- Calado!

- Eu...

- Conheço a sua raça. – Enfiou o dedo indicador quase no olho de Ângelo. – Tente uma gracinha e diga a deus ao seu parque de diversão.

Andrômeda saiu do quarto deixando Ângelo sem palavras. Mas a se ver sozinho sorriu e retirou do bolso a ficha holográfica. Quando apertou o botão viu a imagem e fez de conta que poderia tocá-lo assim como tinha feito com o jovem rapaz a pouco tempo.

- Se existe amor a primeira vista. – Sorriu. – Apaixonei-me a primeira imagem sua. – Desligou o objeto e olhou se no espelho. – Espero que me aceite do jeito que sou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Base grega.**

Elisa estava na área norte da base, afastava dos outros e tento sérios problemas. Tentou o caminho mais prático e se viu sem saída, estava com munição suficiente, porém como ia chegar as cápsulas de fuga. No mesmo local só que dois andares acima, Raul viu em uma dos monitores Elisa, parou a corrida e tentou se comunicar com a amiga.

- Elisa? – Raul escutou a sua voz nos altos falantes assim como Elisa.

- Não venha...

- Você esta a dois andares abaixo de nós...

- Já falei não venham...

- Podemos...

- Cala a boca! – Falou Elisa. – Nosso dever é cuidar dos curados.

Raul sentiu desconfortável com aquelas palavras e já tinha uma vaga noção da loucura que viria. O canceriano imaginou que eles não seriam loucos, mas as palavras a seguir conformaram que aqueles homens e mulheres dão tudo de si pelos curados.

- Tenho bombas. – Elisa informou dos fatos. – São dois andares acima e abaixo. – Silêncio. Raul viu humanóides se aproximando de Elisa. – Diga a ele... – Pegou o dispositivo e armou. – Que o amo.

Todo o prédio sentiu a explosão, quatro andares não existiam mais e Raul socou um monitor que exibia estática. Mais um tinha ido para salvar os curados, outros sacrifício.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O grupo de Aioros foi o primeiro a chegar ao enorme galão de fuga. Logo após o grupo e Kamus, Mu e os dois últimos, o canceriano e o rapaz lemuriano. Ao se reunirem, uma voz se fez presente.

- Ítalo! – A figura de um homem de terno e cabelo castanho se fez presente a todos. – O último ser que eu queria ver era você.

- Alexandre. – Falou Ítalo. – Creio que a ideia maluca de vocês dois ainda seja castigar aquele que os enviou para cá.

- Talvez. – Se fez de desentendido. – Mas ver Atena e seus lacaios.

- Ora seu... – O canceriano não gostou de ser insultado.

- Eu falava dos lacaios de Ítalo, não de seres inferiores. – Alexandre comentou.

- Quem é você e o que quer? – Questiono o sagitariano.

- Hum... – Colocou a mão no queixo Alexandre. – É mesmo. – Bateu uma mão na outra. – Sua amada Deusa não comentou sobre nós e o que houve...

- CALADO! – Ítalo expandiu sua energia e o outro se defendeu do provável ataque. – É melhor ir antes que...?

- Acho que é você que deve se preocupar. – Alexandre ajeitou o terno. – Já que os humanóides e o "tocha" que você locaudeou vão destruir esse lugar com vocês.

Alexandre assim como apareceu, sumiu, na mesma hora Bruce apareceu, ele havia escutado a conversa. Quando parecia que as coisas iam melhorar uma forte explosão se fez e a única saída foi totalmente fechada.

- E agora? – Questionou Alderaban. – Aquela é a única saída.

- Tem os poços do elevador. – Falou Bruce.

- Ficou louco? – Máscara da Morte se manifestou. – Somos mais de trinta pessoas e tem alguns que nem sabe escalar.

Mu fitou o rapaz que estava vestido de negro quando uma explosão chamou a atenção de todos. Do meio dos escombros saiu o rapaz de cabelo acinzentado.

- Morram seus vermes. – Falou concentrando o cosmo. – Morram queimados pelas chamas.

O ariano ia bloquear o ataque com a parede de cristal, mas a mulher de vestido florido ficou na frente de todos. Ela recebeu todo o golpe, seu corpo ardia em chamas e aquela visão era aterrorizante.

- Temos pouco tempo. – Falou o rapaz de veste negra. – Tirem as pedras e vocês entrem nas aeronaves.

Cavaleiros, espectros e algumas pessoas retiravam as pedras enquanto isso a mulher de vestido florido recebia o golpe intenso do inimigo, porém em vez de matá-la parecia que absorvia o golpe até...

- AVE FÊNIX!

Todos se voltaram para a mulher que golpeou o inimigo o fritando com o golpe do cavaleiro de bronze. Ainda com o corpo coberto em chamas voltou se para a saída bloqueada.

- Afastem se! – Todos saíram do caminho dela. – Ave Fênix!

Nunca ninguém havia visto algo tão grandioso quanto a mulher literalmente se transformou na lendária ave mitológica e distribui as pedras e ferros voando para fora da base e atingindo os céus sumindo entre as nuvens.

- Façam essas naves funcionarem. – Falou Ítalo. – AGORA!

Do lado de fora, Harpia e o juiz viram uma ave cortando o céu, duas aeronaves grandes e depois a base explodiu. Os subordinados de Hades viram o prédio ruir, os bombeiros chegarem e foram embora, sua missão terminou ali.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Santuário.**

Shion, os cavaleiros e amazonas fitaram as primeiras aeronaves pousar, segundos depois uma segunda e a terceira aeronave também pousarem no Coliseu. Li observou ao longe os tripulantes descerem, Ítalo tratou de sumir com os espectros juntamente com o lemuriano que os ajudou antes que Mu quisesse questioná-lo ou Shion o visse.

Bruce contou que Elisa havia morrido para Andre que se desesperou teve que ser sedado. Atena, Saori, olhava o santuário movimentado e viu que teria novas batalhas pela frente.

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA: **Sei que demorei e muito para atualizar essa fic, mas tive uns problemas com ela, questão de falta de motivação da minha parte e ouros problemas pessoais que me deixaram meio sem vontade de escrever. Mas como vocês bem notaram terminei as apresentações e sei que essa parte ficou confusa demais até para mim que escrevi. Peço perdão pela demora, pelos erros e por qualquer coisa.

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**Kitana-Sama:** Nossa! Que bom que você esta gostando e não se preocupe mesmo que você mande mensagem de pouco em pouco eu entendo. E vamos ver como vai se desenrolar a fic. Beijos! E cuidado com o patrão. kkkkkkkk

* * *

Beijos e até...

Talvez eu precise redita-la e assim melhor a trama. Se Zeus assim quiser daqui a alguns dias posto a outra fic de ficha e um novo capítulo de Nunca te esqueci. Sempre te amei. Além dos nossos filhos que vai virar série e colocar um final em alguns fics. É só.


	11. Capítulo 9

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic pode sobre mudança como classificação ou conter tipo: Yaoi, Yuri e/ou casal hetero. Talvez palavra de baixo escalão, descrição de violência de quase todos os gêneros. Então aqueles que estão acompanhando estou a advertir. Para aqueles que não estão nem aí. Boa leitura! **

**Agradecimento: Primeiramente obrigada Ana, essa fic é baseada em uma história que tinha escrito de presente de aniversário para ela. **

**Beta: Sem**

**O soro**

Capítulo 9

**Santuário.**

Paz. Calmaria. Grito... Grito? Shion havia acabado de acordar após o dia tumultuado de ontem o Mestre do Santuário dava uma volta como todos os dias fazia e ao escutar o grito vindo do alojamento não pensou duas vezes e foi ao local. Viu Amanda se contorcendo no chão sentindo muita dor, o cavaleiro ia se aproximar, mas foi detido pelos outros curados.

O Mestre do Santuário viu um grupo entrar com luvas especiais por conta da condição da americana e aplicou uma injeção na jovem. Esquecer de tomar o soro era sofrer fortes dores. Um dia sem o líquido era sentença de morte. Amanda sentiu na pele a dor, não tinha como explicar a sensação que passava em seu corpo. O alivio só veio ao receber a injeção de soro concentrado que era usado em casos extremos como aquele, mas mesmo assim era perigo usá-lo com frequência.

-x-

Aoshi dividia o quarto com Andre, mas após a morte de Elisa o levaram para a ala médica que montaram no Santuário. O francês não ficou sozinho à noite, pois uma figura entrou no quarto e sentindo falta do amigo que fez, dormiu ao lado dele.

Aoshi se virou e sentiu algo quentinho que o abraçou...

- Nyah! – Shihyo saltou da cama segurando o lençol. – Você é louco?

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia o...

- Bom menino não fala palavrão.

- O que você faz aqui, Ângelo? E ainda por cima na minha cama e me apalpando...

- Foi você que começou.

- Ângelo!

- Desculpa amigo. – O francês viu o outro se encolher na cama. – Eu estou desorientado.

- Deve ser porque você acordou a pouco tempo.

- Deve ser.

- Procurou um médico?

- Eles têm problema demais amigo.

- Tudo bem. – Aoshi aproximou se da cômoda. – Se quiser pode dormir aqui desde que seja na sua cama. – Pegou a dose diária e colocou na pistola de pressão. – E nada de me atacar à noite. – Falou de maneira brincalhona.

- Concordo. – Sorriu Ângelo o vendo se sentar em uma cadeira. – Posso pegar as minhas coisas e me mudar para cá à tarde.

O francês concordou e ativou a pistola fazendo o fluido correr pela corrente sanguínea dele. Os dois conversaram mais um pouco até a hora do café da manhã.

-x-

Enquanto isso, Li acordava no templo de virgem e claro que a reação do indiano foi estranha aos amigos de armas, mas tudo ainda estava de ponta cabeça desde a chegada dos curados.

Shaka não dormiu a noite revivendo aquela cena da fita azul, mas pelo que recordava era um rapaz e não uma moça que lhe deu a fita no mosteiro. Tudo estava errado na sua vida e agora tinha aquele tumulto infernal no alojamento dos cavaleiros.

Li chegou à cozinha e nada do cavaleiro, resolveu fazer algo para o velho amigo, pois ela o considerava uma pessoa muita importante na sua vida além dos monges. Fez o café da manhã, mas algo estava errado pensou o indiano porque o chá estava salgado demais e os biscoitos salgados estavam doces demais?

-x-

Saori acordou cedo e foi falar com Suely, recebeu da ruiva a informação que o alojamento é pequeno para tantas pessoas. E escutou a ideia de Hugo sobre proteção, vigilância e equipe.

- Cada cavaleiro tomará conta de um curado.

Firme e forte. Hugo falou e logo os cavaleiros receberam uma bela visita pela manhã. Saori bem que tentou, mas se Hugo fosse um Deus, talvez seu nome fosse Zeus.

-x-

**Áries. **

Mu acordou, fez a higiene pessoal, preparou o seu café da manhã e assim que terminou colocou o templo em ordem até...

- Mu. – O ariano ouviu seu nome. – Mu. – Foi à porta do seu templo.

- Bom dia Saori e convidados! – Falou o ariano vendo a comitiva de mala e cuia. – Em que posso ajudar?

- Mu. – Hugo deu um passo à frente. – Você cuidará e abrigará Shirayukl Akane.

O ariano piscou os olhos e viu a japonesa ficar na frente do grupo e pelo jeito a situação era aceitar ou aceitar. Mu fitou Atena que sorriu como se falasse tudo bem.

- Bem vinda Shirayukl! – Falou o ariano a conduzindo ao quarto de hospede.

A japonesa sorriu ao ver que o ariano a recebeu bem e quase caiu ao vê-lo ajudando a com as malas. O cavaleiro não sabia como se portar e nem o que fazer, pois pelo que sabia ela e os outros eram doentes. O ariano mostrou o quarto dela e perguntou se já comeu algo, Akane sorriu e perguntou se havia algum instrumento musical na casa. Mu lhe mostrou uma Harpa.

-x-

**Touro.**

Aldebaran sorriu para sua visita que estava toda coberta, não soube se ela estava feliz ou triste. Samira não queria ficar sozinha com aquele homem e nem dormir naquele lugar. Se pudesse se mataria, mas não queria ir ao inferno ou sofrer um castigo maior por conta do seu desejo de se livrar da sua vida. Afinal seguia o alcorão.

- Aldebaran. – Apresentou se o cavaleiro. – Esse é o seu quarto e se quiser...

A porta se fechou na cara do brasileiro que não entendeu tal reação. A árabe só queria voltar para casa e viver o resto da sua vida anormal. Deba resolveu preparar algo para a sua visitante.

-x-

**Gêmeos. **

Saga e Kanon iam saindo do templo quando viram Saori, Hugo e Suely e a comitiva. Kanon se animou mesmo depois da frustração com Li. Talvez arrumar uma gatinha só que...

- Mas Senhorita Saori... – Saga tentou argumentar a ideia maluca de Atena e companhia.

- Quem são as gatas? – Kanon ficou entusiasmado com as visitas na casa ou seriam as hóspedes gostosas.

- Angelina Ferazza e Bella...

- NÃO! – Exclamou Kanon interrompendo Hugo ao ver as duas, na sua visão, eram crianças ainda. – Queremos outras...

- Kanon! – Repreendeu o, Saga acolhendo as duas.

- Sa, a menina tem um gato esquelético no colo e um periquito no cabelo. A outra é anã de jardim e nem tem peidão...

- Desculpem o meu irmão. – Saga interrompeu o caçula e aceita o fato de abrigá-las. – Eu sou o Saga e aquele é o Kanon meu irmão mais novo, não liguem para ele.

- Bella. – Falou tímida a holandesa.

- Angelina Ferazza. – A canadense apontou para a ave que estava nos seus cabelos como um enfeite. – Esse é Apolo. – A ave se remexeu se acomodando melhor e a jovem mostrou o gato. – Esse é Ares.

Saga se arrepiou todo ao escutar o nome do felino de Angelina. Bella adorou os bichinhos e questionou se eles faziam caca nela. Sorridente Ferazza explicou que Apolo é educado e faz às fezes fora de casa, as duas riram, Saga fitava o gato esquelético e Kanon queria trocas as duas por uma peituda pelo menos.

-x-

**Câncer.**

Donatello riu, ou melhor, gargalhou tanto que lágrimas saíram dos seus olhos. Hugo pegou a mala da francesa e deixou na frente do cavaleiro que parou de ri e viu os outros seguidos caminho.

- Beatrice Legrand e vou logo avisando que nada de ficar olhando no buraco da fechadura.

- Hã? – O canceriano a fitou.

- Onde fica o meu quarto?

- Subindo a escada segunda à esquerda. – Ele pegou a chave em cima da mesa e completou. – Só não faz bagunça.

- Mas as minhas malas...

- Se virá.

O canceriano saiu deixando a visita com a orientação do quarto assim que ela viu sua nova morada torceu o nariz. O quarto é escuro com uma pintura feia e parecia que a séculos não sabia o que era vassoura.

- Onde me meti.

-x-

**Leão. **

Aioria tinha na face o sorriso mais fascinante que alguém poderia ter. Hugo olhou o leonino que só faltava cegar um com aqueles dentes brancos que refletia a luz, parecia mais comercial de creme dental.

- Iskra Zora você ficará aqui. – Hugo falou e viu a jovem para na frente do morador da casa.

- Sua cara é de quem nunca transou na vida. – Zora foi grossa e completou. – Você vai morrer virgem.

-...?

- E nem pense que vou ser a sua primeira, nanico.

O leonino parou de sorrir e até que tentou ser amigável, mas foi repreendido por palavras frias da Búlgara. Zora viu algumas meninas se dando bem e felizes já ela só contava consigo, por isso se mantém isolada.

-x-

**Virgem. **

Hugo analisou de cima e abaixo a indiana de nome Li e teve certeza que a conhecia. Li saudou a todos enquanto Shaka se sentia incomodado por abrigar mais uma no seu templo.

- Mia Alves Oliveira, você ficará com os dois e vamos. – Informou Hugo seguindo com a comitiva.

Assim que todos saíram o loiro pegou as malas, ou melhor, tentou ajudar à brasileira, mas a visita foi rude e até agressiva com Li.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda ainda não fiquei invalida. – Mia não cumprimentou Li que estava de mão erguida.

Li ainda tentou, mas a única coisa que o indiano viu foi à brasileira falar algo com a indiana. Enquanto Alves seguia para o seu quarto de hospede, Li saiu do templo chorando.

- x-

**Libra.**

Dohk ajudou a japonesa a se instalar no seu novo quarto. Mayumi Shinomori sentiu seu estômago revirar ao ver o chinês lhe ajudando e negou que talvez estivesse apaixonada pelo cavaleiro. Dohko tentou ser simpático, mas a cara da sua visita dava medo de tentar algo, talvez por conta do soro.

O chinês bem que tentou articular algumas palavras e ao abrir a porta e mostrar o quarto limpo e arrumado tomou um susto o cavaleiro. Shinomori pensou na reação que teria talvez sorrir ou apertar a mão dele seria bom, mas...

- Obrigada. – Falou de forma rude e fria a japonesa entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

- Bem vinda! – O libriano sussurrou com o choque da maneira que ela se expressou.

-x-

**Escorpião. **

Miro sorriu e analisou a nova moradora até que ela não era feia e agora teria uma comidinha descende para comer. O cavaleiro imaginou a cena: a casa limpa, as roupas lavadas e passadas, as louças lavadas, a comida gostosa e...

- Senhor. – Miro voltou a realidade. – Algum problema?

- Não.

- Onde é o quarto?

- Por aqui.

O escorpiano a ajudou com as malas e só, pois Dietrich fechou a porta e passou a chave. A inglesa notou que o cavaleiro a fitou e ficou olhando o nada. Era melhor prevenir e pegou uma cadeira colocando na porta, depois pensaria em algo melhor pelo menos Bella ia ter alguém por perto para defendê-la.

- Vai saber se ele é manicaco-tarado-assassino.

-x-

**Sagitário.**

Aioros aceitou bem a condição de receber a jovem italiana, ofereceu lhe água. Thabata ficou na defensiva e mesmo desconfiada bebeu a água já que subiu vários degraus.

- Aioros. – Apresentou se o cavaleiro.

- Thabata Vicenzzo. – Falou a italiana.

- Vou lhe mostrar seu quarto. – Pegou as malas dela. – Siga-me, por favor. – seguiram o corredor do segundo andar. – É aqui.

O cavaleiro abriu a porta dando passagem, a italiana entrou e o viu colocar as malas em um canto e depois o viu sair. O sagitariano desceu para preparar o almoço. Vicenzzo arrumou suas coisas no guarda roupa.

-x-

**Capricórnio. **

Skuld tinha no rosto o sorriso mais belo da sua vida já Shura estava morrendo de medo daquele sorriso. A islandesa queria tocar novamente o cavaleiro para ver algo a mais já que na última vez o viu sorrindo para si.

- Shu!

- Meu nome é Shura Senhorita Skuld.

- Hã? – Deu os ombros. – Como queira. – Pegou as malas e parou ao lado dele. – Shu.

O cavaleiro a olhou irritado e temia o que a jovem poderia fazer. Se o tal soro tem efeitos colaterais talvez ela atravessasse a parede ou lesse a sua mente ou pior soubesse de um segredo seu. Shuld não ia desistir do que queria e ia ver o futuro dele só mais uma vez.

-x-

**Aquário.**

Kamus assim que viu a grega com as malas na sua casa pensou no pior pesadelo da sua vida. Um Miro de saias cantarolando em grego as velhas cantigas de festivais. Keity estava feliz e cantava sem parar arrumando as suas roupas, viu o dono do tempo passar algumas vezes e fitar o quarto.

- Tio. – Kamus ficou vermelho de raiva. – Ser quer ajudar entrar, mas para de ficar me vigiando.

O aquariano a viu sorrir sapeca e ela voltou a arrumar as suas coisas. O cavaleiro desceu era melhor se ocupar de algo melhor.

- Isso não pode ficar a vista. – Keity escondeu o notebook entre as roupas. – À noite descubro algo.

Tudo arrumado, a grega foi ajudar ou tentar ajudar o francês na cozinha. Enquanto Kamus pensava em uma maneira de congelar a boca dela sem querer. Keity se divertia com o rapaz mal humorado.

-x-

**Peixes. **

Afrodite ia questionar aquela loucura, fitou Suely que o olhava de uma forma curiosa e a Deusa que sorriu docemente. O cavaleiro resolveu aceitar e ao escutar o nome da menina quase engasgou.

- Andrômeda você ficará com Gustavv. – Falou Hugo.

O pisciano se incomodou ao ser chamado pelo nome. Andrômeda seguiu o cavaleiro até o quarto e nada falou. Afrodite reparou que a tal Andrômeda parecia um menino e talvez o soro a tivesse deixado alienada ao mundo.

Ele saiu sem trocar uma única palavra com ela já a grega estava triste por votar a sua terra. O local não lhe trazia boas lembranças e queria estar em qualquer lugar do mundo menos na Grécia.

-x-

**Quarto dos homens no alojamento.**

Aoshi esperava Ângelo sair do banheiro quando a porta se abriu do quarto e viu... Mouki entrando com suas malas. O francês o ajudou com as malas.

- Mandaram eu vim para cá. – Falou o japonês.

- Então seja bem vindo. – Saudou o francês;

- Somos nós dois?

- Pelo que entendi Andre assim que voltar vai ficar conosco e tem o...

- Shihyo você viu a minha camisa? – Ângelo sorriu só com uma bermuda azul escura e a toalha esfregando os cabelos.

- Você deixou na mina cama.

- É mesmo. – Pegou a camisa e vestiu. - Mouki você vai ficar conosco?

- Sim. – Falou tímido abaixando o rosto.

O japonês sempre ficava sem jeito, mas Nakoyama o admira pela beleza e a força que possuía e sente seu coração acelerar toda vez que o ver.

- Vamos comer. – Falou Aoshi.

- Sim. – Respondeu Ângelo.

Os três saíram e o francês ia descobrir o que deixava o japonês tão sem jeito na frente de Ângelo. O escocês sorriu e analisou Mouki de cima a baixo ia ser uma longa temporada no Santuário.

-x-

**Salão do Grande Mestre.**

Shion fitou a italiana, Ana fitou o ariano, os dois se olharam e Santorini reconheceu as pintinhas e sorriu. O ariano ficou um pouco incomodado, mas a conduziu a um dos quartos.

Ana assim que recebeu instruções de onde poderia ou não circular pelo décimo terceiro templo, ela começou a arrumar as suas coisas. A italiana queria saber qual dos três era o verdadeiro rapaz das pitinhas da sua visão. Mu, Shion ou o salvador de preto.

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA: **Peço desculpas pela demora, mas aqui está o fechamento e todos no Santuário. Peço desculpas pela demora, mas houve um problema e a minha saúde estava meio em baixa, mas estou bem e espero um dia volta com essa fanfic. Ela vai esta com seu andamento um pouco atrasado com relação às outras, mas assim que eu tiver um ideia eu voltarei a escrevê-la. Pois não adianta fazer uma trama meia boca. Agradeço a compreensão.

Beijos e até...

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Krika Haruno:** Agradeço os elogios. E feliz. Bem a demora vai sempre vir nessa fic, mas creio que nos próximos capítulos sem muita explosão e mais Love ou seria briga? Agradeço pelos comentários e até...


End file.
